Shaman Kombat!
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: The shamans are invited for a tournament. Along the way they will find out about the tournament as they complete for the title and their souls. The tournament has begun. HoroHoroAnna YohTamao OCOC OCJeanne RenPirika
1. Invitation?

SW200: This is a shaman king story and here's the summary. "The shamans are invited to a tournament which is held once every 800 years and anna becomes a shaman. Along, the way there they will know that the tournament is more than it seems. As they are not completing for the title of Shaman King but for their very souls as well. (HoroHoro/Anna Ren/Pirika.)  
  
Disclaimer: I'm 15 about to turn 16 and a sophomore so how can I possibly own shaman king?  
  
Chapter 1 The Invitation  
  
"HoroHoro get me more ice!" That voice which was heard around the house come from none other then Anna Asakayura the blond teenage girl who you don't want to mess with. A boy with blue hair and a bandana wrapped around his head brought in more ice. "Stupid lousy A/C perfect time to break during this heat wave." Grumbled anna as she fanned herself. (It broke because she kept on hitting it) thought horohoro but he was wise enough to keep quiet as he put in more ice. He was just in his shorts the heat wave was relentless during the summer. Anna who was in a swimsuit becoming more grouchy since the a/c broke glared at him as he put some ice in and he started to fan her using a blanket to keep her cool. "Stupid Yoh, leaving on such notice at least he knows how to do things around here right faster you lazy bum!" Horo started flapping the blanket faster and it looked like he was trying to fly. "Oh right break time horohoro." "Woohoo!" "Break's over." "D'oh!!!"  
  
Ryu appeared in his boxers and sweating announced: "Ahem, do to this relentless heat I have moved all the fans to my room I will gladly give you one for 20$ a day thank you for your attention now if you excuse me I'll be getting 60 pound bag of ice and anything else cool."  
  
There was a knock at the door and horo went to get it. (Sheesh maybe I should've went shopping with yoh it would have been better wherever he's at then here with Queen Grochalot.) Thought horohoro as he answered the door. "What do you want?!" said horo annoyed as the heat that hit him. "Hi there I have a delivery for... did you always answer the door with nothing on?" Asked the man. He saw anna in a swimsuit. "Am I interrupting something between you two? "Anyway I have a delivery for a mister boroboro, mister yoh, mister ryu, and a miss anna." That's HoroHoro!" shouted horohoro grabbing the package and signing the paper. "Get in here or stay out there so the heat won't come in here Trey!"  
  
"Okay so sign here and there." "What's in here anyway?" If it's Susie I told her I would pay her on Monday for her services!" come ryu's voice. "Got me you might want to get some sunscreen if you're planning on sunbathing mister boroboro see ya." Said the man as he went away. "That's HoroHoro not BoroBoro!" "What's in the package," asked anna taking it away from him and opening it. Inside were two boat tickets and a video. Anna put the type in the VCR and hit play.  
  
A man in his early twenties appeared and dressed look he was a sorcerer of some sort. He had a scar on his right eye and brown hair in a ponytail. "Greetings, Allow me to introduce myself I am called Porthios and this is my spirit Ariakan." A tall stern samurai appeared with dark armor adorned with the skull, the lily, and the mace. He carried a sword and a lance along with a helmet with visor closed so you could only see his menacingly eyes.  
  
"Don't worry he is obedient and he won't hurt you...much." "I suppose you wander what this is and don't turn off this type. There is a tournament- taking place at my island many shamans from around the land will participate." "A tournament?" asked horohoro amazed at the might of ariakan. Porthios smiled and continued: "Inside this type are three tickets to my island the ferry is at Kyoto and leaves on July, 17." Ryu with ice to his head come in to watch the video. "Hey guys, I'm back shopping and man is it hot out there." Yoh returning was grabbed and saw the video and ariakan. "It is up to you to decide to go or not. "If you go it would by my honor to host you, If not well it's your fault not mine."  
  
The screen went blank as the video ended. "Well should we go?" asked horohoro to the others. "I say we should who knows we might have some fun." Said Yoh. Anna snorted in disbelief. "Use that thing that was put in your head yoh. I doubt this guy wants use to come over just for fun. It's likely that by the look of him he is unbelievable powerful maybe more powerful than you guys together." "I can't go I have a date with Jessica, or was it Diane?" Said ryu. "I say yes come horohoro's reply a chance to become shaman king that's an open invitation for me." Ryu laughed, "HA HA HA HEH hee, you become shaman king? That's the day manta is seven feet tall. Waa ha ha heh heh." "Hey I'm already a powerful shaman and I know I can beat you!" "Hey, guys if you want to settle this take it outside" came yoh's reply. "Yoh's right let's have a match against each other winner get's a fan." Suggested ryu. "Stu and Pid going against each other my money's on pid," said anna. "You're on!" Kororo got on horohoro's shoulder ready to fight.  
  
The two shamans headed outside as the two began to battle. Ryu of the wooden sword versus horohoro master of ice! "I'll let you know I'm the only shaman who made it to round 2 without a loss." Said Ryu confident of himself. "Well let's see how lucky you are let's go!" shouted horohoro. "Don't you two want to put some clothes on first? Or are you going to fight naked?" came Anna's cold reply? AAAAHH! The two anime dropped as they remembered they didn't have much on.  
  
SW200: I'm ending it here R&R please. 


	2. Meet Team Darkness

A/N: "This isn't a chapter it's just a couple of my OC characters. You can send in your own shaman's if you want."  
  
Botta Age: 21 African-American Height: 5'1 Weight: 123 lbs Hair: Short dark hair Eyes: Brown Spirit: Masato Weapon: Sai Summary: Botta is cunning, powerful, and an extremely dangerous shaman. Although he is very short it's wise not to mock him. He is usually found with a green hat like Android 15. He dresses in usually baggy jeans and dark shirt with sunglasses. His spirit masato, hold's a kinetic barrier around him, which allows him to absorb the hits. But, botta has learned the art of absorbing the hit and using it against his foe like a psioncist (Read Forgotten Realm's "The Silent Blade to learn more about that art.) Using this ability of the mind botta can absorb all but the most powerful of hits but doing so requires his utmost concretion or use he will consumed by it. As captain of "Team Darkness" he will crush anyone foolish enough to get in his way. Although he acts mean to everyone he cares about his only friend zelk. He's also a decent guitar player. He is a master of the sai and uses them with deadly use. Raudy his mentor and teacher was killed by porthios so he enters the tournament to get a chance to avenge his master. He and Ren do not get along one bit.  
  
Zelk Age: 23 Chinese Height: 6'3 Weight: 178 lbs Hair: Black in a ponytail Eyes: Green Spirit: Thor Weapon: Hammer Summary: Zelk is Botta's only friend and fellow member of "Team Darkness". He is cool, calm, handsome, and uses the power of lightning. Unlike Botta he is outgoing and cheerful. He wants to be shaman king so he can show botta the world isn't a terrible place that he thinks it is. Thor the Norman god of thunder is his spirit. Few people can withstand the force of his hammer or take the blunt of a lightning strike. He may act all outgoing at times but when a fight comes he charges right into it head first. His hammer is extremely heavy and requires both hands to use but it can knock out anyone crazy enough to get hit by it which ryu learns the hard way.  
  
Dashawna Age: 19 Height: 5'4 Greek Weight: 87 lbs Hair: Long blond hair Eyes: Blue Spirit: Siren Weapon: Harp  
  
Dashawna is a different type of shaman. She is weak physically and uses an odd weapon. Her harp when she plays it has a special ability to make those of the opposite sex refuse to attack. Her spirit siren aids her in doing so since siren is very beautiful which ryu falls in love with to no one's surprise. She has a secret crush on zelk but is afraid to tell him about her feelings. She plays the harp beautifully and uses that to her advantage. She wants to be shaman queen so she can rid herself of her shyness. She is the final member of "Team Darkness." 


	3. Yoh's Dead?

A/N: This chapter is going to be a bit short but it's an important one  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king.  
  
Chapter 2 Y-Yoh's Dead?  
  
Yoh watched the practice battle between horohoro and ryu and left after a while. (I wonder what this tournament is? Who is that porthios guy and ariakan he has unbelievable strength.) "Hey Yoh!" Yoh turned and saw manta running towards him as the short boy had a smile on his face. Yoh smiled and embraced his buddy as it had been awhile since they last saw each other.  
  
"What you been up to?" asked manta as he walked with his friend. "Oh, not much it's been a slow week thus far." The two friends recalled their memories together as they walked through the woods. Man it seems like it's been years since we first met huh yoh?" said manta. "Yeah, Hey manta!" "Yeah?" "There's a shaman tournament taking place soon so maybe you can be our brains like last time."  
  
"I'm afraid that you won't be going Yoh Asakura." Said a voice. The two turned around and saw a man in his twenties with a scar on his left eye and wearing a suit like the one Auron from Final Fantasy wears. "You! You're that Porthios guy!" shouted yoh. "Hmph so you are the current shaman king are you? Show your skills to me," challenged porthios getting into a fighting pose.  
  
"Yoh be careful he likes tough," warned manta as he was frightened by the man. "Heh, no problem," said yoh getting into a fighting stance. "Your Arrogance will cost you your life."  
  
Yoh started first going into a dash and went into a spinning kick, which Porthios dodged with ease. "Okay let's see you dodge this!" He did a side kick, which porthios blocked without effort. Yoh tried to punch him but his arm was grabbed and got twisted. "AAHH!" shouted yoh as his arm was being twisted around and around. Porthios then smacked him across the face, which dazed yoh and then did it again which made yoh see birdies.  
  
"Pathetic you entered the shaman king tournament so if you won you wouldn't have to do anything." Murmured porthios as he let loose of yoh's arm. "A true shaman would fight for a reason instead of having to lazing around doing nothing all day. Yoh tried catching his breath and focus but got drailed by a spin kick, which knocked him on his belly. Porthios brought his leg up and brought it down hard on yoh's spine. (A/N: Yoh lovers might not want to see what happens next!)  
  
AAAAAGGGHHHH! Screamed yoh as he felt like his back was broken. "Let him go!" Porthios turned and saw horohoro, ryu, and anna. Porthios grabbed yoh and brought him up by the hair. "Leave yoh alone you jerk!" shouted HoroHoro. Suddenly porthios sent a whirlwind, which sent the three flying. "Anna!" Shouted horohoro grabbing her and used himself as a cushion for there landing. Porthios smiled an evil smile and said: "This boy means a lot to you doesn't he? If you want to see him again come to my tournament!" He smiled even more evilly and shouted "You're Soul is Mine!" Yoh!! Shouted the others as yoh's spirit exited his body and went inside porthios. Laughing Evilly Porthios disappeared in a flash as he dropped yoh's lifeless body.  
  
"If you want to save him you must defeat me at Shaman Kombat!" Were the last words he said as he left. "Why that no good, low-down, sneaky, son of a snake!" shouted ryu as they went to yoh's lifeless body. "I guess we got no choice but to go to his tournament now if we want to save yoh." Said horohoro, as they looked shocked at his pale body. Anna was shocked as her only friend was now seemingly dead. She started to brake down and cry and much to her surprise horohoro wrapped his arms around her trying to soothe her.  
  
"Don't cry Anna I'll save Yoh I promise and I'll make porthios wish he never made you cry!" Declared horohoro.  
  
A/N: Give me five reviews and I'll continue the story! 


	4. Author's note!

A/N: SORRY! No new chapter. I know you guys must hate to see an author grovel but please!! Give me 5 reviews for this story so that it can have some life in it! That's all I'm asking for so please review I beg all you guys out there reading this to let me continue this story review!  
  
On, the lighter side I have a question for you guys. Should I make Anna a shaman or not? I want to know if you guys would like her as a shaman. And for those wondering I'm not trying to make Porthios seem like Shang Tsung off of Mortal Kombat he gains his power by taking the souls of defeated shamans, which enables him to use, his victim's own moves against people foolish enough to challenge his power. So, do you want anna as a shaman or not? You can tell me in your reviews and you can also send in your own shamans for me to put in the story. Later! 


	5. The New Shaman

A/N: Okay, this is the chapter where anna becomes a shaman and gets into her first battle.  
  
Disclaimer: I never have and seemingly never will own shaman king! (I only watch foxbox series so correct me if I'm wrong.)  
  
Chapter 3 The New Shaman  
  
It was a sad trip back to the house carrying yoh's lifeless body nobody talked they were all shocked at what had happen between him and porthios. Yoh the guy who whenever was around made everything seem go alright was now lost. Manta was pale white as he refused to even look at his best friend's body. As he remembered meeting yoh and learning about spirits and how yoh was now gone forever. HoroHoro and Ryu were carrying him gently as usually the cheery two were now quiet as though all the joy was gone out of the world. But, for Anna this was the greatest pain she had felt in a long time she didn't plan on marrying yoh but she cared about him greatly in secret he was her only friend for a while.  
  
When they got to the house they gently laid him on a bed. "Anna." "Hmmm?" "Can you ask yoh if I could see him one lost time?" asked manta. Anna almost smiled and began trying to summon him using an ouija board but nothing happened. "What ya doing anna why ain't you summoning him?" asked horohoro. Anna tried again but still nothing. "Grrrr! Will you come out Yoh! she shouted grabbing him and shaking him. If porthios hadn't killed you I would kill you myself!" "Hey, Anna stop that it won't do any good!" said horohoro as he grabbed her. WHAM! Anna threw him against the wall and he slowly come down. "Don't touch me Trey!!" shouted anna. "Hey Hey Hey you too calm down a bit," said ryu helping horo to his feet. Horo broke out of his grasp and started yelling at her. "What the hell is wrong with you? This is how you treat your dead friend? I always wondered why yoh liked you with the way you always treat us like dirt. Yelled HoroHoro as he got close to her face. You disrespect us anna, you treat us like crap, and you know what if porthios killed you instead I bet yoh would be happy because I know I would be!"  
  
"What did you say?!" Seeing a fight about to break out ryu and manta ushered the two into different rooms. Ryu, manta, and horohoro were in the kitchen while horo got himself something to eat. "Horo don't you think you was kind of harsh on anna." "No not one bit I wonder why I hadn't said it sooner." Said horo as he bit into a sandwich. "So what are we going to do?" "About what?" The tournament that's what! Shouted ryu. Me and horohoro have to go don't we so we can try to save yoh." "So what big deal I could care less about the stupid tournament." "Are you not going horohoro? Asked manta looking up at the blue haired boy. Well fine then I guess ryu will just have to win it!" Shouted manta. "Huh?! Me enter it by myself! No way José! "What about your dream horohoro to keep kororo and the others alive and that field they need that it's important to them if you don't kororo will die."  
  
"Uh, you're right manta I forgot about my reason being a shaman it's just what are we going to do? Yoh was the strongest of us all and Porthios killed him with ease I doubt all of else combined can take him down." "Hey guys, I think yoh isn't dead." Said manta. "What do you mean? Asked ryu." "Remember what happened yoh's soul went inside porthios and I felt his heart it was barely beating but he was alive so if we stop porthios we can save him!" "Big IF manta" "HoroHoro go talk to Anna." "Huh? Why?" "We're going to need her to train you guys." Okay I'll talk to her but I doubt it will do any good."  
  
Anna was on her bed silent and sad. Her hair was no longer in a bun as she hugged her knees. Knock-Knock. "Come in" She saw horo come in and got ready to throw a lamp at him. "Wait just a sec anna!" "What do you want?" "I-I'm sorry about what I said to you earlier you know me yelling at you. Anna I'll enter the tournament so I can save your fiancé." "My fiancé yoh? You moron yoh's not my fiancé we just decided to be friends since I can see the way Tamao drools over him," said anna with a half-smile. Oh! Well I stay enter the tournament me and ryu." "Why? Why are going to fight someone if you know you could lose your soul." "It's not like me to back down from a challenge and I can't let my best bud down." HoroHoro sat down next to her on the bed. "If you need a shoulder to cry on you can always use mine." Ha! Don't you know? I'm stone-heart ice-vein anna the girl immune to feelings I don't cry easily." Anna sighed, as they were both pretty close to each other.  
  
Come to me.  
  
"Did you hear that horohoro?" "Hmm?" Come to me young girl if you dare. "What was that?" "It's coming from outside!" The two teenagers went outside as they felt something pulling them. They ran for a while until they came to a cave. Will you enter and accept your gift? "Hey there you two young whippersnackers what ye doing here?" They turned and saw a hermit in rugged clothing with a white beard. Don't you two younguns know that cave's cursed?" "Everyone that goes in it never comes out. If I were you I'd git out of here." "Pfff! A cursed cave that's a good one pal." "Let's go horohoro!" The two ignored the hermit's warnings and went into the cave.  
  
The cave was dark and dampy with a bad smell. "Yuck! This place smells like a gully dwarf picnic only worse!" groaned horohoro clutching his noise. "Ugh! Let's find what we are looking for and get out of here!" said anna as she felt she was going to throw up. The two went further into the cave and find a wall, which they had to climb up (well horohoro had to he carried anna) After that they find a bridge with a hole. "Now what." "Leave it to me!" Using the power of ice horohoro made an ice bridge, which allowed them to cross.  
  
After walking for a while they find a staff, which had a mysterious aura around it. Anna touched it and suddenly a strong wind appeared and knocked them both down. "Welcome, for so wrong I have waited for a host." A woman clad in green leather and surrounded by a whirlwind appeared. "W-Who are you?" asked anna. "I am called Balgerda and I use the staff and control the element of wind. You have power inside you would you like to become a shaman and me as your spirit. Anna looked at horohoro and he just shrugged. Ah, I see you accompany a shaman who uses ice he too has hidden power do you accept?" "Y- Yes I accept this gift." Balgerda then flew inside anna and she collapsed. "Anna!!" Anna wake up soon picked up the staff that she was given and felt power inside it.  
  
The two exited the cave and found the hermit. "Well, Well, you two made it back impressive." Yeah? So what?" "Oh, nothing except you two would make a good meal!" The man then exploded and transformed into a bird like goblin with a long nose. "It's a tengu!" "You two shall by my first meal of human in a long time!" "You must fight anna use my power of the wind to defeat this foe!!" Shouted Balgerda. Right! Ready horohoro? I couldn't be more ready!"  
  
SPIRIIITTTT! The two shouted going into a battle. Horohoro charged at the tengu but it flapped away and pecked him with its long nose. "Use my tornado slash and aim for his wings! Shouted balgerda. TORNADO SLASH! Anna sent a windblast, which hit the tengu on the neck. The tengu squawked loudly and shouted: "You little bitch that stung!" He charged at her and swooped her up in his talons. "Put me down bird-brain!" The tengu then let loose of her and she was about to hit the ground. FWOOSH faster than light horohoro caught her in his arms. "Thanks, horohoro" HoroHoro then focused and two ice daggers appeared in his arms. "Over here pinochollio!" He jumped up and then impaled the tengu's wings. With a loud shriek the tengu then bit down hard on his leg and throw him. "AAAAH!" "Quick use my wind force field to save him!" "Right! WIND BALL!" using a ball of wind anna sent it over to horohoro to save him from a painful landing. "Anna! Let's combine our attacks together He's weak let's finish him!" "Right!"  
  
TORNADO SLASH!  
  
BLIZZARD'S FURY!  
  
The attack's combined into one and drilled the tengu and froze him. "We did it!" The two shouted and almost hugged but then remembered who they was talking two and broke away. "That was rough," said anna exhausted. "Yeah but we overcome him so we did pretty well right?" "Yeah come on let's head home we got a work to do in the morning." "More training? Oh boy." "Yes but I will training also." 


	6. Training

SW200: To flamers, If you guys don't like my story then don't even read it! My fic isn't pointless I bet it's a lot better than the trash that you guys could make up. One thing I can't stand is flamers who bash a story for no reason so don't expect a kind review from me on your stories! If you two do that again I"LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH!! If you want to criticize me do it lightly.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King but I do own Porthios, Ariakan, Botta, Zelk, and my other Ocs.  
Chapter 4 Training  
  
HoroHoro was in his room sleeping peacefully when suddenly. WAKE UP!!!! Jumping in the air he hit his head on the ceiling and landed on the floor with a loud THUD! Groaning, HoroHoro looked up and saw with a whistle in her mouth Anna. It's time to train so get up and get some clothes on!" "It's 3:45 in the morning for cryin' out loud!" "So it's the perfect time to train besides with your chores this is the only time to do it," Said Anna bitterly as she glared at the drowsy boy. Grumbling to himself HoroHoro got some clothes on and then dropped to the floor asleep in snoring in seconds. Anna forced a smirk as she got down to the floor next to his ear and blew on the whistle. AAAAHH! Shouted HoroHoro as he hit the ceiling again and landed next to Anna. After half an hour of getting dressed and falling asleep and getting awakened thanks to Anna, The two finally made it outside.  
  
"So, what is it that we have to do today?" We are running 600 laps, then 300 push-ups, and then we have a five-minute break and by that time your chores we need to be done." "Awwww," whined HoroHoro. "Don't complain you said that you would save yoh so I going to have to train you to make sure you last a minute at the tournament." "What's after my chores?" "500 sit-ups then run 20 laps around town in less then 10 minutes and finally 200 chin-lifts without ever touching the pole." "Sheesh if that's how you trained yoh how did he get beaten so easily?" "Yoh's a bit of a slacker never taking off those headphones of his and never paying attention to me and always messing around with you and the others."  
  
"Don't you think you're being hard on the boy?" Asked Balgerda to Anna. "Why I'm doing it too the training for the shaman tournament and I want to save yoh." "Then why are you having him do so much stuff and you never thank him for it he saved you last night did he not?" Anna glared at her spirit as the woman said that HoroHoro had hidden power inside him. HoroHoro hold Kororo in his arm as he then noticed her glaring at him. (Man, why does she always give me that glare I never done anything to her and if I try to talk to her she either throws me and insults me. Why did I open my big mouth of mine and say I'd rescued yoh? He'll owe me big time after this.)  
  
"Well shall we start or are you going to hold that puffball all day?" "Fine let's began." The two got in a racing position and got ready. "Ready?" "Set." "GO!!!" Anna went like lighting much to his surprise as she was leaving him in the dust. HoroHoro picked up the pace as he got near her within arm's reach. When suddenly as if she was The Flash she went even faster up ahead which made her look like a cheetah and him a snail. "Oh man why did I accept this?" Anna stayed way ahead of him for a good part of the race as the two neared their sixth hundredth lap. Anna smiled and looked back and saw him still chugging away trying to get close. (Hmph, I have to admit he doesn't quit and he's staying with me so I have to give him credit for that) The blue-haired Ainu started running really fast and running with his eyes closed made a lunge at the finish. "Congratulations, you made it after I finished fifteen minutes ago." He looked up with sweat all over him and saw Anna drinking some tea with a smile on her face. After, a break the two began doing push-ups. "Oh, my poor back!" Anna finished before him and then to make it difficult she placed a chair on his back and got on top of the chair so he had to do push-ups with her sitting on him. "Would you rather have me put a fridge on your back?"  
  
Manta and Ryu got up and watched the two finish. "Gosh, Anna's really hard on him don't you think Ryu? When are you going to start training anyway?" "Soon" "That's what you said when you said you was going to fix the A/C." Anna and HoroHoro went inside the house when he collapsed exhausted. "Anna, don't you think you're being too hard on him making him do this during the summer with no A/C?" "Would you like me to have you doing this Manta?" Manta immediately shut up. "That's what I thought." After breakfast Anna gave him an assignment. Manta saw him with some wallpaper, glue, and rolls. "Whatcha, doin' Trey?" "Sport of Kings shorty I'm hanging wallpaper!" "I thought Anna told you to call a professional." "Pffff! Professionals! You know what professionals have gotten us? The Atomic Bomb, The Titanic, and Yogurt! Someone has to draw the line and that someone is me!" "So I take it you'll use the money to buy food?" "That's neither here nor there." (A/N: This little segment I like to call "HoroHoro versus the Wallpaper":)  
  
"Rule number one: First you must check to see if the glue is neither too thick nor too thin the best way to find out is the best way to find anything out." He put his fingers in the glue and put it his mouth. "Hmm not bad although I have a strange sensation Uh, Oh." With Manta's help he was able to get his hand out of his mouth. "Now that we have that unpleastentess out of the way it's time to cut the wallpaper down to size." Taking a cutting knife he put it evened with the paper. First, take a teensy bit off there, Hmm not even maybe a peensy bit off here still not quite even." Starts cutting wallpaper trying to even it. Okay... a teensy bit here, A peensy bit there.... Teensy! Peensy!" Getting frustrated he charged at the paper shouting: "YAAARRRRGH!" NOW WE'LL SEE WHO'S BOSS!!" Anna who was holding her staff heard a loud noise. "I take it he's trying to do it himself and failing badly."  
  
Going up to the room he was working on she saw him with bandages over his body and an angry expression on his face and Manta smiling. "Now then shut up Manta and Anna it's time to put the stupid wallpaper on the stupid wall so let's just remain calm nothing to see here people." "Just smoosh it over." The wallpaper then fell on him. "ARRRGHHH SON OF A %#&! SWEET MOTHER OF %#$%! I'M GONNA &%$ YOU ##$%& PIECE OF &%#!" Cursing while the wallpaper got tangled up to him and getting stuck in the glue. "You're running out of curses switch to French!" Shouted Manta. Grabbing The Great Big Book of French Swearing HoroHoro started cursing in French. "Die! Die! Die! Die!" shouted HoroHoro pounding nails into the wallpaper.  
  
Later, Anna and Manta entered the room and saw him collapsed. Laughing to herself, Anna helped the Ainu up. "Now you know to call a professional don't you HoroHoro?"  
  
While training again by running around town the two stopped where the Inn was at and saw Tamao. "Oh! Hello Mistress Anna and HoroHoro how are you two today?" Asked Tamao while sweeping. "I've felt a lot better," groaned HoroHoro who was out of breath. "Would you two like some tea?" "Sure, okay HoroHoro we're taking a break for now." While Tamao served them tea she asked them: "And how is Master Yoh and What we're you running for the Olympics?" The two immediately fell silent. "What's the matter?" "Tamao Yoh's sick for a good while and we are training for a Tournament that's being held," Said Anna making up him being ill. "Well I can see HoroHoro training but why are you training Anna?" "She's become a shaman now so that's why we're both training, Said HoroHoro sipping his tea. "How did that happened and when's the tournament?" "On July 14 It's a boat ride to the Island for the Tournament that is held once every eight hundred years."  
  
"Well since Yoh's the current Shaman King won't he be better by that time?" "Tamao, said HoroHoro Yoh's dead." "What! How, when, why, where?" Shouted Tamao at him. "Nice going dummy! Keep that big mouth of yours shut!" whispered Anna to him. The two retold Tamao of what happened between Porthios and Yoh. "Yoh's soul has been stolen by Porthios and the only way to save him is to defeat Porthios at his tournament," Said Anna. "And last night Anna become a shaman when we found her spirit in that cave in the woods," said HoroHoro. "Have you told Manta? He would be devastated if he found his best friend dead." "Manta saw the whole thing and we were all devastated by what happened." "Well, we better head back to the house come on HoroHoro." Anna left and HoroHoro stood up and give Tamao a look that said: "I save Yoh I promise I'll save the man that you love."  
  
After Finishing running the two started doing chin-ups and were pretty close to each other. HoroHoro exhausted by the day finally managed to beat Anna at the training as he could see her tiring and was having trouble catching her breath. After finishing his he watched her struggle to continue. "200 hundred aaaaahhhh!" Losing her grip on the pole She was about to hit the floor when HoroHoro quickly caught her before she hit.  
  
HoroHoro was half-expecting her to throw him and yell at him again but instead she clunged to him. It was the first time that he realized that she was incredibly light and that her skin was soft to the touch. He didn't notice it before as he was usually bracing himself for the hit whenever she threw him. Anna felt her heart beating faster as he hold her in his arms. Instead of breaking away from him she clung closer to his neck, as it was a place of warmth with him. Normally if somebody had done that to her she would have given him her legendary left and send him into next week. The two held onto each other for a while afraid to let go. (Why is she holding onto me?) (Why am I holding onto him I don't like him...do I?) (Why do I have this tingling feeling inside me whenever she's near?) (Why does my heart beat faster when I see him?) (Could I like her?) (Is it possible for me to like him?)  
  
"Hey! Are you two going to eat or just stand their giving each other love stares?" They turned around (A/N: He's still carrying her.) And saw Ryu and Manta with grins on their faces. "Beat it Ryu or I'll pound you," growled Anna. "Heh Heh Heh kinda hard to when you're boyfriend is carrying you in his arms," Laughed Ryu. "If I had my camera I would take a picture of you two and sell it seeing you two together would be worth some money," Said Manta with a grin ear-to-ear. GRRRRR I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!! Getting out of his arms Anna charged at them with an intention of giving them both a painful death. "YIKES RUN!!!" The two ran away with Anna on their tails.  
  
Anna was in a dark place, which she couldn't see anything except for a pale light, which was blue. She heard sounds of fighting and grabbed her rod and cautiously followed the noises. Suddenly she saw HoroHoro on his board dodging lightning. She saw the man firing lightning and saw that it was Porthios. He brandished a Katana and sent a wave of energy at him with a slash. HoroHoro yelled in pain as it hit him full force. Anna tried running over to him and found that she couldn't go as she was being denied by a force field. HoroHoro leaped up and with Kororo sent a javelin icicle at Porthios. Porthios smiled and raised his before it was about to skewer him and sent it right back at HoroHoro. The javelin impaled him in the chest knocking him out of overdrive and landing him next to Anna. Anna saw him coughing up blood before he died. Porthios walked over to them both and with an evil grin he smacked her knocking her away from HoroHoro. "You're friends soul is mine!" "N-NNOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Anna woke up in a sweat and realized that it was just a dream. "More of a nightmare what was that about." "Balgerda!" "Yes Anna?" Have you ever had a dream in which you lost someone to you in you're past life before you become a spirit?" "Ah, that dream that you had yes I did have a dream like that when I lost someone close to my heart a long long time ago." "Get some sleep Anna you'll need you're rest."  
  
Getting out of bed she quietly went to HoroHoro's room and opened it slightly. She saw him sitting upright sweating and breathing hard. "HoroHoro?" "Huh, Oh hi Anna what brings you here you're rooms that way?" Smiling Anna sat next to him. "Did you just have a dream?" "Yeah, It was like I was battling Porthios and then I he used my own move against me and I felt like I was dying then I saw you next to me." "It was exactly like my dream do you think we should go to that tournament?" "Hey now if there's going to be any acts of cowardice it's going to be from me." Anna laughed a bit. "I guess we have no choice but to go."  
  
The two were silent for a good while then anna fell asleep and rested her head on his shoulder. Picking her up he carried her to her room and gently laid her on the bed. (Sleep tight Anna we have a long road ahead of us.)  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
Ren's voice: "Hmph, it's about time I get put into this story. Who the heck are those three? I don't like that little guy one bit. Huh? What did you call me you little Midget? If you don't shut up I going to kick that ass of yours. Anyway next time there's three new guys in town there's something suspicious about them. Oh shut up HoroHoro like you know whose friend or foe! Check out next time on Shaman Kombat! Chapter 5: Darkness comes The Three Mysterious Shamans! Check it out! 


	7. Darkness comes! The three mysterious sha...

SW200: Hey there sorry for not updating. This is the chapter where "Team Darkness" appears and I made a few changes to them so sorry Dashawna has rich black hair and purple eyes and she is 17, Botta, is 4'5 and is 18, and Zelk has brown hair in a ponytail and he has red eyes and is 19.

Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king but I do own "Team Darkness" So there! If you want to borrow them you have to ask me.

Three people we're walking through town one was short about 4'5 He was African-American and he sported a hat just like the one Android 15 wears (You know the big green hat which he wears on Super Android 13! The DBZ Movie.) He had sunglasses on and baggy jeans and was wearing a red black shirt. The second one was tall, handsome, with chocolate brown in a ponytail and was wearing black jeans and a vest around his body. The final member of the group and the only female had rich black hair, a beautifully body, purple eyes, thin was and was wearing a blouse and a skirt which come down to her knees.

"Botta can we take a break?" Whined the female. Botta the short one only replied "hmph" and continued walking. "Come on Botta we've been walking for a good while ever since this morning started." Replied the tall one about 6'0. Botta sighed and responded "Alright Dashawna and Zelk we'll take a break but we gotta get going we've got twelve days to get to the boat." "Oh come on! It's not like we're going to miss it if we can keep up at this rate we'll be there in plenty of time. Said Dashawna. "Oh shut up! I will get to that boat and I will go to the tournament nobody wants Porthios more than I do." Growled Botta his hand clenching into a fist. Zelk put his hand on the little guy's shoulder to calm him down. "Botta you can't do this alone you'll need help on this quest that's why we're helping you not to be an annoyance." With only an hmph botta continued walking and the three saw an inn. "Cool an inn! Let's sign up it's been a while since I've slept in a bed." Yelled Dashawna but was immediately grabbed by Zelk. "Dashawna, he said in annoyance we can't waste our money on silly things besides you know how much it would cost to go to a inn?"

Putting their money together the three found that they had a decent amount of money enough to go to the inn. "Dashawna lost time we checked we had about 267.74 now we have double that what did you do?" Asked Botta glaring at her. "Oh I find some here and there." "Enough arguing you two let's go you know how hard it is to squat with a hammer on your back?" replied Zelk as they went in.

Meanwhile, HoroHoro and Anna were busy training running hurdles. "Come on HoroHoro, said Anna with her blond hair in her face to the Azure haired Ainu. Keep up." HoroHoro getting into a sprint keeping up with her and then passed while they jumped hurdles. "Aha!" laughed HoroHoro turning his head around to her. "Oof!" Not paying any attention HoroHoro than ran over the next hurdle and landed on his face. The two continued running for a good distance. After completing Anna and HoroHoro rested for a bit when suddenly. "Hmph trying to see how pathetic you can be HoroHoro by losing to Anna?" Turning around the two Saw Tao Ren with his spear in hand. "Oh, shut up Lenny." (You know in the dub he's called Len stupid 4Kids entertainment! Changing all the good names into really stupid ones!) Crossing his arms around him the shark-finned Golden eyed boy smirked. "What are you trying to do? Have you become so weak that Anna has to train with you to make sure that you do something right?" HoroHoro was about ready to punch him when Anna held him back to make sure that he didn't do something stupid.

"Shut up Ren," Said Anna as she glared at him. "We're training." Ren laughed loudly at them. "Ha! Don't tell me that you got invited HoroHoro!" Ren pulled out a ticket, which was exactly like theirs. "Only the best of the best get invited to this tournament so I'll expect to see Yoh there not you HoroHoro." "We've got invited Ren me, anna, and ryu are going to the tournament." "So why wasn't Yoh invited to the tournament and when did you become a fighting shaman anna?" (Remember Ren has no clue about what's happened) "Did a man name Porthios invite you to the tournament?" Asked HoroHoro. "Yes, he did he looks powerful and must of heard about me and Bason if he gave us a personal invitation." "So you've been invited to participate in his tournament?"

Anna picked up her staff and glared at ren. "We're not going to the tournament just for to prove our worth we have a reason." "What is it?" "Yoh's soul was taken away by Porthios Ren so we have to save him I doubt that you will try to help us since you only care about your damn self," Said Anna bitterly at him. Ren looked surprised at her and smiled and replied. "If you two are going to get yourselves killed I might as well go with you." "Huh? You're going to help us rescue Yoh?" Asked HoroHoro amazed that Ren would help them. "Yoh owes me a rematch so if I can't fight him I find some other shamans to fight so I guess we're a team."

Later on Ren was walking through town when a short person wearing a funny hat and sunglasses walked by him. The two made eye contact and the two stopped and looked at each other. "Have you got a problem?" Asked Ren getting the feeling that he doesn't like this guy. "Are you really all that?" countered the short man standing his ground. "Hmph how about we find out!" Snarled Ren getting a gut feeling that the short African-American was hiding something. "Botta!!!" Turning around the two saw a tall man and a cute girl coming towards them. "I'll deal with you later," snarled ren taking off. "Who was that?" Asked Zelk to him. "Some punk who thinks he's invincible the most common type of shaman." Said Botta with a chuckle. "Well come on let's get something to eat." Said Dashawna.

HoroHoro and Anna was walking through town it was getting late in the afternoon. "Surprising that ren would want to help us huh anna?" "I guess so." "I wonder how Chocolove, Lyserg, and Faust are doing? Manta said he got an e-mail from Chocolove saying that he was becoming a decent comedian and that he was practicing his jokes." "That's surprising knowing how bad of a joker he is." "Haven't heard of Lyserg or Faust for a while." Anna not paying much attention to him suddenly sensed something. "What is it anna?" "Looks like ren has gotten himself into a fight let's go!" The two then ran off in which ren was at.

Earlier, Ren was walking through the woods. (Who does that little midget think he is?! I'll teach him a lesson if I see him again) Grumbling to himself ren wasn't paying much attention to anything, as there was a sound in the woods. Still muttering to himself ren then heard a whistling sound as something was coming. "It's coming now!!" Ren leaped to the right as a Sai went past him and into a tree. "Impressive, said a voice I didn't think you would have the brains to move." Turning around Ren saw Botta with another Sai in his hand and grinning. "You again!" Shouted Ren picking himself up the ground and drawing his spear. "Let's see how well you can do against me let's see if you can talk the talk and walk the walk!"

SPIRIT!! Botta shouted. Suddenly a spirit that was dressed in a black cloak wielding Sais and a wicked grin appeared. "Meet Masato, My spirit and also you're maker!" Growling Ren summoned Bason and glared at Botta. "Hmph, you've caught me off guard you little runt but now you'll see why me and Bason are one of the most powerful shamans!" Ren charged at Botta spear drawn intent on skewering the short shaman. Botta grinned as Ren charged at him and then with a flick of his sai sent the spear away. Picking up pace Botta picked up his other sai and started jabbing at ren. Dodging the Sais ren picked up his spear and charged again at him. Right when he was near him he used the spear as a pole vault to strike botta with his foot right in the face. Catching a boot to the face botta snarled and striked at him and managed to skewer him a bit with his Sai.

Ren clutched his side in pain and winced a bit. Snarling the golden-eyed boy twirled his spear and went into a beautiful yet deadly dance. Striking him with his spear again and again he brought the end of it down on Botta's shoulder. Botta let out a yelp of pain and clutched his shoulder. "You lose shorty!" Snarled Ren ready to finish him off. Suddenly, "HAMMER LIGHTNING!" A heavy Hammer come out of nowhere and clobbered ren in the back and he got shocked by the Hammer. Clutching his back and wincing in great pain he turned and saw the same two people again. "Botta are you okay?" Asked the man holding the hammer. The other girl had a harp by the look of it. "Oh Shit this is not good." Grimaced Ren. "Looks like you need to be taught a lesson!"

"RENEGADE HAIL!" Suddenly ice spears come and showered the two. "Ren are you okay?" Asked HoroHoro to Ren who appeared on his board. "Where did he come from?" Asked Zelk. "Who cares let's toast them!" Shouted Dashawna. "TORNADO SLASH!" A strong burst of wind come out of nowhere and nailed Dashawna. "You guys okay?" Asked Anna to the two she glared at Botta, Zelk, and Dashawna. "Who the hell are you three?"

Botta growled and went over to his teammates. "It's none of your business who we are! But right now I think you three need an ass-kicking!" Shouted Botta adjusting his hat. "HA! You're cruising for a bruising shorty!" Shouted HoroHoro back at him. Zelk narrowed his eyes at the Ainu and said: "You three need to get out of are way we don't want to fight you but if you push us you'll leave us no choice!" "That's right so get lost before we teach you a lesson!" Shouted Dashawna.

"Well guys looks like we're in a jam!" Said HoroHoro. "Let's fight them it should test our limits and we need to prove to these three." Replied Anna. "I'm going to make you pay you little midget!" Snarled Ren at Botta. "Hmph if these three morons want a fight I'm just the man to give them one!" Responded Botta. "Right! Let's go! Ready Siren?" asked Dashawna. Dashawna's spirit a beautiful woman with golden hair and green eyes appeared wielding a harp. "Thor The God of Thunder give me strength!" Shouted Zelk raising his mighty hammer. A Viking Warrior with a horned helmet and wielding a mighty hammer.

"Anna!" What is it Balgerda?" Anna's spirit appeared and responded: "At your strength we are not strong enough to fight them so be on your guard they will be deadlier foes than a tengu will be." "Ready Anna?" Asked HoroHoro smiling at her. Anna returned the smile and then had a look of serious on her. "Let's do it!" The six shamans than charged at each other and leapt in the air.

HoroHoro's voice: "Well looks like this is going to be a toughie. What the? That little guy absorbed my attack and sent it right back at me. Had did he do that? Anyway the battle starts and it looks like we are the underdogs in this one!" If our attacks won't hurt him how are we gonna defeat these guys? What's that? Anna you got a new attack?! Well the fight will start next time on Shaman Kombat! Team Darkness vs. Team Destiny! No Ren we're not naming our team "The Ren!" Check it out!


	8. Destiny versus Darkness

SW200: I know I know it seems forever since I last updated but I've had school work these months and the fact that my computer is acting up. However, I promise you that I'll have at least two new chapters before 2005. The awaited battle between Team Darkness and Team Destiny begins can HoroHoro, Anna, and the new member Ren overcome Botta, Zelk, and Dashawna?" Well why are you bothering to read this? Let's see the match!

Shaman Kombat! Team Darkness versus Team Destiny.

Anna's Voice: Okay for those that have skipped to this chapter here's a rundown of things that have just happened. Me, HoroHoro, and Ryu were invited to a tournament held by this mysterious shaman named Porthios who host a tournament that is held once every 800 years. Later, Yoh was attacked by Porthios and had his soul taken away from him he wasn't dead but he was pretty much lifeless. HoroHoro deciding to be a hero told me he would save Yoh. Also, I felt a strange thing calling me so; me and HoroHoro went to this abandoned cave and found a staff. Inside was an ancient spirit named Balgerda who was a master of using the element of wind. She offered to become my spirit I accepted and I had my first battle with a Tengu which I and HoroHoro defeated. A couple of days later Tao Ren offered to join us and we three formed a team. Meanwhile three strange shamans by the names of Botta, Zelk, and Dashawna encountered Ren. Ren would've been hurt real bad not that I would care if it hadn't been for us. The three weirdo's who call themselves "Team Darkness" challenged us to a fight. We accepted and that's were the story let's off so let the battle begin!

On the outskirts of town was a place which was favored by couples and animals were there was peace and quietness and also relaxation. However this is not the case today as six people glared at each other. Tao Ren and Botta glared at each other as the two right now would love nothing more than to beat the crap out of their opponents. Botta was an interesting person. Little is known about him yet he had a connection with Porthios in the past. A master of the Sais he was confident of his abilities yet he had a deep power within him. He had his hands resting comfortably on his Sais like a mysterious warrior. Ren an equally arrogant person snarled at his short foe. He was a prideful person who would kill himself rather than lose to his opponent. He used the spear with great use and was determined to become Shaman King to change the world to his liking he thought the world was a cruel place thanks to his uncle and father and now he has his chance once again to become Shaman King. Oddly enough this two are really alike with the same attitude and personality.

A playful grin on her pretty face Dashawna smirked at Anna and drew out her harp. Why she is using a harp you ask? Although its powers won't work on Anna it can make the other gender refuse to attack her. She was a weak shaman physically but she has plenty of tricks up her sleeves. Anna only a shaman for three days wrapped her fingers around her staff. She knew that right now she had a low level in Shaman terms and was weak yet she was determined to defeat Dashawna and her friends. She felt the element of wind flow inside her and that Balgerda her spirit would aid her. Normally a cold-hearted person with supposedly ice in her veins Anna had opened up a bit since she become a fighting shaman.

The final two HoroHoro and Zelk had a serious expression on their faces. Zelk also a little known person is traveling with Botta and Dashawna. He had a mighty hammer which he was a master of and only a fool would try to take the full force of it. Also thanks to Thor the god of thunder his spirit he had lightning moves at his disposal. He wanted to show Botta that the world is a good place since Botta was usually hateful towards most people. HoroHoro the happy go-lucky Ainu propped his foot on his board. In his village he was chosen to save his friend Kororo's race to get the coltsfoot field which they so desperately needed to still alive. Although there were plenty of times in which he had lost hope and was ready to give up like after his first fight against Yoh. Yet he knew that now not only is he going to try to save Yoh but he's also thinking about his feelings for a certain blond shaman. The two teams waited for the other to make the first move.

Suddenly Zelk grabbed his hammer and threw it at HoroHoro. Responding quickly HoroHoro summoned some ice to protect him. The Hammer nearly cracked the Ice Field. That was all it took as the six shamans began the battle. Botta drew his Sais and charged at Tao Ren who responded by drawing his spear and charged at the short African-American. "Balgerda into the staff!" shouted Anna. Her spirit companion went inside her jeweled staff and Anna began twirling her staff around in her hands. Suddenly the staff began to glow and Anna shouted. "CYCLONE'S WRATH!!" She stopped twirling it and aimed it straight at Dashawna. Throwing her staff which landed near Dashawna who was confused by the attack was suddenly swept up in a miniature Cyclone which sends the young Greek girl straight into a tree back first. "Well done Anna." Commented Balgerda to her shaman. Wincing as she rubbed her back Dashawna stood up and glared at Anna. "God Dammit that hurt!" She cursed. "Ready for some more?" Taunted Anna at the girl. Dashawna smiled and started playing her harp. "Anna stood confused as Dashawna played the Harp. "What's she doing? Oh well Tornado Sl- What the?" Suddenly Anna realized that there was seven of her all around her. "Can you guess which one is the real me?" Snickered all seven of her opponent.

Tao Ren dodged his opponent's thrusting as Botta seemed intent on turning Ren into Shish-Ka-Bob with his Sais. Grinning with a chuckle Botta's Sais suddenly started glowing a pale blue. "Dodge this!" "SAI TOSS! Throwing his Sais at Ren who got one stuck in his shirt and the other which scraped his side. Taking a breath of relief as if the Sai got any closer he would have a Sai sticking out of him Ren ripped out the Sai (Also ripping off a good part of his shirt.) and threw it back at its master who snatched it with ease. Snarling at him Ren charged at his foe and leaping into the air and did his multi-spear move (Sorry don't know the name of it). "No way will you be able to dodge all of them!" Botta just calmly stood in the spot and pulled out a medallion and concentrated.

The attack hit him but he seemed not to be taking any damage. "How in the world? How did you not get hurt?" Shouted Ren as Botta took in all the hits. Suddenly, Botta started glowing and he sent a blue blast towards Ren. Ren leapt at the lost moment and the attack hit a tree which then showed several slashes. It looked like it had been cut by a spear. "That's M-My attack! How'd you do that?" Botta just chuckled and twirled his medallion in his hands. "Psioncist the art of absorbing the attack of an opponent and sending it back at him." "Psioncist? Wait I've heard of that it's supposedly just a myth." "A myth? For being a member of the Tao family you sure aren't very smart." "How do you know who I am?" Suddenly Botta's spirit Masato appeared. "Because when you are killed by someone you'll always remember them. I am Masato a legendary thief who was employed by your family centuries ago. Your family used me to get the things they desired. And after my final mission they killed me. But not before I stole a medallion which allows Botta to absorb all attacks and send it back at them." Ren growled and shouted: "Your thief will be no match for my general! Bason attack OVERSOUL!" Using his furyouku (Spelling?) his spirit became very large as Ren used a large amount. "Shall we continue this dance?" Asked Ren. "OVERSOUL!" Shouted Botta as Masato went into his Sais and the two charged at each other.

"ICY WAVE!" Sending an ice attack HoroHoro glared at Zelk as he destroyed it using his hammer. "Not bad my turn! Hammer Lightning!" Sending his hammer which charged up at HoroHoro who leapt up but got shocked as he got zapped by the lightning surrounding the hammer. "You're good you're a worthy foe." Said Zelk to HoroHoro. "You're not half-bad yourself. Looks like round one's a draw but now it's time for round two." Getting off his board he then put it on his arm. "Take this Piopoi punch!" A giant ice sculpture of Kororo appeared as Horo charged at Zelk. Surprised by the attack he got hit by the attack and knocked him out of spirit control. "You're better than I thought! You broke my control but that's the first and last time you'll be able to. Thor into the hammer!" His Viking God went into his hammer as it charged with electricity. Lightning started striking the ground as he held it up high. "Thor, Son of Odin god of thunder slayer of the great wolf Fenrir I ask of you...GIVE ME STENGTH!!!" Suddenly a huge bolt of lightning struck Zelk as Horo looked on in shock. Zelk wasn't hurt as he seemed to absorb the lightning. "This is the end! LIGHTNING...CANNONNNNN!! Sending the huge blast of lightning at Trey who summoned some ice to stop it. The lightning broke through the ice and Trey unfortunately was right in front of the attack. "GUAHHHHHHHH!" As HoroHoro was zapped and it felt like a million bolts were surging through his body.

Anna heard the sounds of thunder and heard HoroHoro's scream of pain. (Oh no) thought Anna she knew that Zelk had a great amount of furyouku in him and was a powerful shaman. "Hey, I think you should start paying attention to us!" Shouted the seven Dashawnas. Anna growled as she couldn't figure out which one was real. (Anna, calm yourself close your mind concentrate.) Come Balgerda her wind spirit's voice. (Anna, if you look closely you can easily find out which ones the real one.) Anna sighed and looked carefully and then noticed something. All but one of them had an earring on her left ear the real one had an earring on her right ear. Anna smiled as she got an idea. She charged at the farthest one a fake and was about to hit her. "HA! You fell into my trap again!" She heard the real Dashawna who was about to attack her. Much to her surprise Anna turned around with a grin on her face and her staff glowing red. "Actually you felled into my trap! WHIRLWIND!" Sending a gust of wind at her Dashawna was caught up in a miniature tornado. "Now to finish you! TORNADO SLASH!" Sending her trademark attack she hit Dashawna in the side of her body and knocked her out of the Tornado to land hard on the ground. "Game...Set...Match." Said Anna declaring herself the Victor. Suddenly Dashawna sat up and played her harp. The strings on it come off it and wrapped themselves around Anna. "What the?" "Can you feel it? My harp is draining your furyouku making you weaker!" Anna struggled to break free but to no use as Dashawna's harp made her weaker and weaker. She felt like she was about to pass out when she barely heard a voice. "Hang on, Anna! I'm coming!"

Meanwhile, Ren and Botta were exchanging blows. One would get a cut here the other would get a gash there. The two broke off as the two stared with hatred at each other. "I have to admit you're a decent shaman. But don't think you're going to beat me!" Shouted Ren. "Heh, I'm not thinking that I'm going to beat you I know I'm going to beat you!" Countered Botta as he charged Sais drawn. Ren twirled his spear quickly parrying ever blow. "Hmmm. This attack will seem familiar." Said Botta. Suddenly he did a version of Ren's multi-spear attack except it was with Sais. Gah! Shouted Ren as he got poked and jabbed by the Sais. Growling he ripped off his ruined shirt. (In the distance you can hear many screams of joy from thousand of Ren fangirls.) "So you've made a copy of my attack? Well let's see if you can copy this!" Using all his furyouku Ren grinned and replied, "I've got a new attack I've wanted to try for ages. So you're in luck your going to be my guinea pig!" Leaping up in the air it seemed that Ren had caught on fire. "TAKE THIS! KAMIKAZE!" Going straight down spear first at incredibly agility Ren became like a giant phoenix which glowed with dark fire. Botta drew out his medallion and concentrated hard. "I gotta do this! If I can't beat him! I'll never avenge Raudy!" Ren and Botta came at impact as there was a ball of flame that leapt up high. After the dust settled Ren stood there triumphant of himself. Suddenly walking out of the dust all filthy and his large green hat almost burnt was botta. "Impossible no one could survive that!" Shouted ren at him. "I have to admit that is a powerful attack. I couldn't absorb all the energy but I absorbed a good portion of it. You have no furyouku left! You can't even stand up straight. It's time to finish this once and for all!" His hand glowing with red fire Botta became like a bullet and connected with Ren as he used the Kamikaze attack in him to use it. Ren didn't even bother moving as he knew it was all over. After a smaller fireball the dust cleared and Ren was on the ground in loads of pain. Botta was kneeling above him. Both had lots of cuts and blood was dripping from them. Ren had a damaged leg and Botta right arm was useless.

Zelk with nothing better to do watched the fight between Anna and Dashawna. "It's over surrender you're team fought valiantly but you have lost." He said to Anna who was getting weaker by the second. Suddenly A giant Ice sculpture appeared. "Piopoi Punch!" Nailing Dashawna who knocked her out of Spirit control and the fight. Anna feel to the ground but got caught by someone. Opening her eyes briefly Anna saw the idiotic grin of everyone's favorite Ainu. "H-Horo?" "Hey Anna you okay?" "Yeah, I just need to rest a little while." "Trey bring her over here." Turning around with her in his arms HoroHoro saw Ryu and Manta. "What the? How long have you been standing there?" "Well pretty much since the fight started but Ryu and I made a bet to see if you guys could last twenty minutes and thanks to you guys I'm five bucks richer AACK!" Anna who was now fully conscious had grabbed Manta and Ryu by the throats and she was mad. And trust me when Anna's mad do not even think about doing anything stupid. "You mean to tell me that you had a bet to see how long we would last that's why you didn't help us?" "Well I w-was g-getting ready but I was busy admiring that cute girl." Said Ryu pointing at Dashawna. Anna picked up both of them and threw them into the trees as both hit hard. "Next time I'll throw you into a pit of spikes!" HoroHoro sweatdropped as Zelk looked confused at what happened. "Sorry she has a little problem with angry." "Shut up Trey!" "Yes ma'am!" "Okay now I'm going to use my most powerful attack I've learned." Anna felt her body becoming light as she floated off the ground a couple of inches. "Anna this will drain your entire furyouku are you sure you want to use this?" Asked Balgerda. "Yes I'm ready." Anna started spinning her staff and the wind around the area become sharper and more powerful. "What in the world?" Shouted Botta who had come up to the scene. The sky grew dark as the winds became more and more powerful. Suddenly where Anna was floating came a tornado! A Giant Tornado which swept up all of the combatants including Ryu and Manta. However Anna couldn't seem to control it as it started moving on it on free will towards the town. Horo was blown around the Tornado as he saw the others being swept up around and around. Looking down he saw Anna in a panicked state as she couldn't control it she didn't have enough strength to control the attack. "Oh shit! If she doesn't stop the whole towns going to be destroyed! Dammit what am I going to do?" Suddenly he got an idea. Using his ice skill he was able to create an Ice area for him to go down. Surfing down on his board he grabbed Anna and the staff. "Anna you got to control it! If you don't you'll kill us all!"

"How I can't I haven't used this attack before I don't have enough strength!" "Well if you don't have enough strength alone maybe the both of us do!" Putting his arms around the staff and holding her to his chest the two shamans used there combined strength to try to weaken the tornado. Slowly the Tornado weakened and it started to stop. Fortunately most of the people landed softly on the ground. Well except for Ryu who landed on his head. Anna was out unaware she was laying on top of HoroHoro laying on his lap. He didn't make any attempt to move her actually he was enjoying it. Hearing some footsteps he turned around and saw Zelk carrying an unconscious Dashawna in his arms. "I think we need to reintroduce ourselves. I am Zelk, This is Dashawna, and he's Botta." "Okay my names HoroHoro, he's Ren, and this is Anna." The two shamans shook hands. "I see you are powerful shamans with unbelievable strength. I suspect you are going to the tournament that is held by Porthios." "Huh? You know that guy?" "Yes we are invited but mostly because of Botta we are going." HoroHoro stood up carrying Anna. "Well I guess that settles it you'll have to join with us besides more the merrier." "Forget about it! Shouted Ren who had Ryu carrying him. There's no way I'm traveling with that midget!" "And there's no way I'm traveling with shark boy!" Shouted Botta. "Oh, come on guys we'll do fine besides we need to get to a hospital soon so it's settled." Botta and Ren do an "Hmph!" together and turned to face the other way.

An hour later in the woods stood a man who had watched it all. "Impressive, very impressive they are getting stronger." Said Porthios as he had a familiar sword with him. "But no matter how strong they get they won't defeat me. Finally after four thousand years my time has come!" An all too familiar 600-year old spirit samurai appeared. "Oh, don't worry Amidairu. You'll be with your friend Yoh Asakura soon. I have plans for all of them!" Amidairu disappeared and was suddenly replaced with a giant fire spirit. The Spirit of Fire. Porthios started laughing evilly as he became surrendered by fire and disappeared as it consumed him.

SW200: Whew! This is getting interesting! What plan does Porthios have for the others? Has he consumed Hao's soul as well? Find out what happens next time on Shaman Kombat! Okay that was kinda lame.

My credits, Props go to TK Lee, MatrixFighter3 Star AJT 84, and all the others that reviewed. Thanks guys! I love ya! My bad props go to flamers who don't know a good story if it bit them in the ass! Also, to Air Ishtar for giving me my first review! And to Shamanfighterx and Kristine for wanting Anna to become a fighting shaman! Later I'll update before Christmas I promise your!


	9. SOA

SaiyanWarrior200: Okay, this is the next chapter and it involves Porthios Porthios's clan of shamans who work for him known as S.O.A. (Shamans of Apocalypse), Yoh, and the rest of the gang.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. But I do owe Porthios, his Clan, and Team Darkness.

Three days later after the fight with Botta, Zelk, and Dashawna. Those that were hurt were released from the hospital. While checking out Anna, Dashawna, Botta, and Ren. Saw four people being brought into the hospital on stretchers. "Heads up people! We got four ones here! There female I guess there teenagers." Ren went over to the stretcher and to his amazement saw those four girls that always pestered him and the others. The four tall ones were on the stretchers with a dead look on there face they resembled Yoh's state that he was in. Suddenly a shorter brown haired girl burst into the room crying. It was Millie the last member of their female "posse" that eventually helped them during the battle with Hao. She looked like a mess as tears were flowing down her face like a waterfall. "I'm here! Am I too late?" Bursting into the room was Ryu as he ran over to the stretchers. "Oh, no! Lillie! Ellie! Sallie! Charona! Who did this to you?" Shouted Ryu as cried waterfalls like Millie. Suddenly Anna knocked him out with a blow to the head. "Doc, can you take him to get his brain examined?" Said Anna as Ryu was out with Anime swirls in his eyes. "Shouldn't we try to comfort her?" Asked Dashawna pointing at the crying Millie. "Nah, if we try we'll just get her to cry more." Said Anna as she left. Dashawna frowned slightly and walked over to Millie. "Here, take this." Said Dashawna as she handed her a tissue. Millie took it and blew on it hard. Trying to stop herself from crying she looked over at her friends. "There's nothing wrong with crying. Now come on tell me what happened."

"110, 111, 112, Oh, I'm beat." "Come on Horo-kun that's a wimp's workout." HoroHoro was doing push ups and his sister Pirika who had arrived a day ago had made a strict training program. Pirika arrived when Trey was at the hospital and getting ready to leave. (Flashback) "_What? You mean to tell me that you are invited to a tournament and you've been slacking off?" Pirika, who had talked with Anna, had cornered her brother who was trying to sneak off without being seen. "W-We'll you see Pirika we got put in the hospital by those three dudes and for a couple of days we had to heal ourselves. Besides I have had my hands full with Anna's training you two training me would kill me!" Well, if she trained Yoh to beat you I guess I have to double your training so we can see who the better trainer is." Anna smiled and replied "I guess I have to triple his training then and I bet a hundred yen that I'll prove more effective." "Oh yeah?! Well let's make it five hundred yen! Come on, HoroHoro!" Pirika dragging HoroHoro out of the hospital. "I'll get you for this Anna!" Shouted HoroHoro before he tripped and fell on the stairs. "_The things I do to save Yoh." Grumbled HoroHoro as he continued working out. "Hmm you're only making him do two hundred pushups. I usually have Yoh do five hundred." Looking up the brother and sister saw Anna. Pirika not to be outdone by anyone. "Horo-kun do a thousand pushups right now!" "You're enjoying this aren't you?" Shouted HoroHoro to Anna as she left. Anna couldn't help but smile as he continued doing pushups.

Anna was walking through the house when she saw that the door to Yoh's room was open. And she could hear a voice. "Hey Yoh? It's me Manta I've been visiting you for the past couple of days I know you can't hear me but we're going to get you back. Anna has decided to train HoroHoro and also she's now a fighting shaman. And Ren's going to help us. And three new people are helping us to save you. We will save you from that guy!" Anna listened in on Manta knowing full well that he had been hurt the most from what happened to him. "I-I wish I could help you Yoh. But I-I'm s-so useless I don't know why you became friends with me." Anna could hear the faint sound of sobbing as Manta was trying to fight back his tears for his departed friend. Anna quickly left she normally would have told him to dry it up but she felt sympathy for the little guy a feeling that she never did show towards others. (I guess Manta feels like his helpless since he can't help us defeat Porthios. I gotta stop opening up and start becoming my icy self again.) Thought Anna as she got her staff and prepared to meditate.

Meanwhile, Botta and Zelk were endurance training. One would assume a defensive position while the other would unload a barrage of attacks upon him. They had a match to see who could knock the other out first. Botta the faster of the two was in an offensive charge stabbing and poking his Sais at his friend. Zelk used his hammer to fend off the attacks. Botta threw one of the Sais which Zelk deflected with ease. However, he didn't see the other Sai which Botta had hidden. Botta went into a multi-stab attack with his remaining Sai and got in a few hits in. Suddenly he picked up his fallen Sai and leapt in the air. "THRUSTING-SAI-ASSAULT!!" Using the move he copied from Ren's Rapid Tempo Assault Botta sent a fury of Sai attacks at Zelk which broke his control. Tossing one Sai in the air he twirled his other in his hand and caught the other one and smiled. "I win." "Lucky shot." Muttered Zelk as he picked himself up. Zelk slung his hammer over his shoulder while Botta put away his Sais and put his sunglasses and green hat back on. "What happened to Dashawna shouldn't she be back now?" Asked Zelk. "Ah, she's probably got herself in trouble like always." "And I guess she'll drag us into her mess." Added Zelk "We'll have to go and save her skinny butt again." Finished Botta taking a sip of water. "Hey, I heard that you two." Said Dashawna as she appeared with Millie at her side. "Let's with the girl? Did you buy her at a sale in town?" Asked Zelk. "Very funny Zelk it just so happens this girl could help us." Millie looked uncertainly at them and replied. "I think we should go to Yoh's house Miss Dashawna cause' the people who live there should know what to do." "Okay let's go then." Said Dashawna sprinting off. "Dashawna!" "What?" "Do you know were the house is at?" Asked Zelk. Smiling she replied. "Of course I do!" Then her smile faded and had a confused look. "Actually I don't have a clue!" "AAAAHHH!" Zelk and Botta anime dropped at their partner's clueless ness. "Well, let's tell them later besides I think we need to continue practicing." Said Botta as he regained his footing.

"998, 999, 1,000!" Gasped HoroHoro as he finally finished his pushups and collapsed. "Come on Trey it's time for you and me to train." Looking up he saw Anna with her staff. "B-But I-I J-Just G-Got." "No buts you know that in the afternoon that we train." "Ooohhh can't I just relax for a minute?" "Sigh fine break time." "Yeeeahhh!" "Break's over." "D'OH!" Picking himself up barely he followed Anna as they began training. (A/N: Man, 1,000 pushups and now he's with Anna. I don't think HoroHoro's going to go to the tournament alive.) Anna frowned slightly as Balgerda appeared in Spirit ball form. "Yes?" "Anna are you doing this to train him or to win money?" "Huh?" "Training is one thing over killing is another. A wise shaman should know when to train to become stronger in the body and when to rest to become stronger in the mind." "Balgerda, are you saying that one resting is a way to become stronger? In that case that idiot should've have beated Yoh with no problem and become the Shaman King being the slacker that he is." Balgerda laughed and replied. "Anna, I know that you will do anything to win and to become the most powerful shaman alive. However, do not let you ambition to be the strongest blind you and set you apart from others. I have seen many a foolish shaman have their spirit abandon them when they needed them the most. But don't worry I will not abandon you my friend." Anna turned around and saw HoroHoro crawling on the ground utterly exhausted from what he's been doing all day. "HoroHoro, go back to the house, get some rest, and we'll start training in two hours."

"497! 498! 499! 500!" Ren was at his family's apartment lifting weights getting ready for the tournament. Suddenly the door opened and in walked in his sister Tao Jun. "Yes?" Jun smiled at her little brother as he continued doing weights. "Ren, I haven't seen you this excited ever since you entered the shaman king tournament." "So what? I'm determined to become the Shaman King this time and Yoh Asakura is not in my way this time to be a thorn in my side. Also, that bumbling foolish pathetic excuse for a shaman has also entered Trey Racer!" Ren said with a snort at the last part as he finished lifting weights and got himself a towel to wipe off his sweat. "I thought they were you're friends?" "Pfffft! Asakura might be a friendly acquaintance but I'm sure that that, pig-headed moron is not my friend! Maybe, after I become Shaman King I'll have him as my court jester." His sister shook her head. "Well if you need something just call me." After she left Bason appeared. "Master Ren, I'm curious if you hate the boy then why did you join up with him and that girl?" "Oh, Bason those two are just pawns for my plans that I have. Once, I have no more need of them I expect you to know what to do." Bason tightened his grip on his spear he knew what Ren expected him to do. "Can I trust you with that Bason?" "Yes, master you can count on me. My eagerness and will to fight is being tested with this new tournament." (Master, what are you thinking? Do you want me to kill the boy and girl after it's over? I don't know if I could do it after all they are friends with Amidairu.) Something about Amidairu's relationship with Yoh was strange to the Chinese General. Unlike Ren, who at first thought that spirits were only servants, Yoh Asakura thought that ghosts and sprits were friends not servants for him, if he treated Amidairu like a slave then Yoh did not deserve to be the shaman king. "Asakura was a lazy fool unworthy of holding a title such as that. But now it's time for me Tao Ren to take the crown from him and rule the world and finally restore my families honor!"

"Hey Ryu! What's with the low spirits ya?" Tokageru the lizard thief had noticed for the past couple of days that his companion had been kinda down in the dumps. They were at the bowling alley which The Dead Enders had claimed as their perfect spot. Ryu with his hair unusually down between him just sighed and replied "Nothing." "Ha! Something's up isn't it man what's the matter with you you've done nothing this past couple of days except look like a zombie. You need to start trainin' amigo for that tournament." "I-I'm not goin'." "SAY WHAT?!" shouted Tokageru grabbing Ryu by the shoulders. "You heard me I've seen the others level and I know that I don't stand a chance against them, I couldn't even hold my own against Anna and she's been a shaman for less then a week. I'll just be a burden on everyone there's no need for Bokoto No Ryu of The Wooden Sword to fight so I guess I'll just hold down the fort with Manta." "OW! TOKAGERU STOP SLAPPING ME! OW! THAT HURTS!" Tokageru had grabbed Ryu and started slapping him across the face really hard. "You Moronic Baka! What is the matter with you? Somewhere beneath all that hair gel is the Ryu that I know not some pathetic loser! Look at yourself you look like some baby! A baby with an ugly outfit on! A baby that thinks disco is still alive when it's deader than me! You were trained by Yoh's father and grandfather! Oh, if I was alive I would turn you into chop-suey!" Just go ahead I can't do anything useful Yoh's gramps shouldn't even see the potential in him and took me under his wing. OW! WELL YOU QUIT SLAPPIN' ME! "Ever time you start doin' that I'm going to slap you! Now look! Who was the only person to advance to the second round without losing one battle?" "Me." "Right! When Hao was going to wipe out all the shamans by melting the snow and causing a flood who saved everyone when Yoh couldn't?" "I did!" Shouted Ryu regaining his stamina. "Good! Who tamed the eight headed snake that was the terror of the valley and mountains?" "I did!" "Excellent! Who mistook that green haired dude Lyserg for a girl?" "Hey that's goin' too far, but your right! This is no time for crybabies this is a time for heroes!" Grabbing his wooden sword he started swinging it horizontally. "Get ready everybody! Because Bokoto No Ryu is back in the game!" Ryu sheathed his wooden sword and Tokageru appeared behind him and they struck a pose. "The Dead Enders are about to become The First Placers!"

Later on as it became nighttime seven figures were standing outside the town as they were preparing for their mission. There were five males and two females as they stared into the town knowing full well what there mission was for them to do. "So where is this Asakura brat that the boss wants's us to get?" Said the leader in a southern accent the second tallest as he appeared in his forties as he had white grey hair and he had a pistol at his side. The shortest one about 5'1 who was dressed in funky clothes like a psychic concentrated and pointed out to the Asakura household. "I don't see why Porthios wants him for he's already consumed his soul unless he wants me to spark some life back into him. A man in his early twenties with electricity cackling about his fingertips chuckled. The shortest one opened his eyes and replied. "You know what master wants these so he can use Yoh Asakura to his advantage for the tournament, and masters' orders were to kill anyone who dares interrupt with our mission. The tallest one seemingly about eight feet tall and unbelievably huge as he was all muscle cracked his fists together. The two twin females exchanged grins as they were beautiful yet deadly when fighting together. The final one about 5'9 with a pair of kali sticks asked: "Why did he send only us instead of all twelve of us Kelto?" The psychic sighed and replied: "I told you a thousand times Carl you pea-brain the others were sent to get Hao Master wants to use the Asakura twins for his profit." "And for chaos?" Said the dark-haired twin. "And for amusement?" Said the white-haired twin as the two had evil smiles on their beautiful faces. "Keep quiet y'all! I'm excepting to have some fun before the night is over. I say we massacre all the people in this town kill everyone and have this town go up in flames. But master wants us to do it without no distraction takes the fun out of everything. There's a couple of decent powered shamans in this town but they shouldn't be a problem." Said the leader as he adjusted his hat.

HoroHoro was busy doing dishes from supper while Anna was busy watching TV. Whistling to himself as he dried the plates he saw his sister glaring at Anna as Pirika was determined to prove that she was the better trainer. It had started raining earlier and he felt the rain was good as it hadn't rained in a couple of days. Suddenly the door opened and in came much to his surprise Zelk, Dashawna, and Botta. Also to his surprise he saw Millie who was keeping close to Dashawna. "I thought you left gone to pester other people." Said Anna not taking her eyes off the TV. "You know, if you would drop your attitude once in a while people might actually talk to you." Said Dashawna. "What's going on here what's she doing with you?" Said HoroHoro pointing at Millie. "Good ahead Millie, tell us what happened." Said Dashawna. "Ugh, look we don't have time to be concerned with that little brat and her bimbo friends! We got a tournament to fight and we don't need them to add on to our list of problems! Besides they probably just knocked each other out as brainless as they are." Said Anna leaving the room "That's not true my friends were attacked by a man named Porthios!" Anna immediately stopped and grabbed Millie. "Did you say Porthios?" Millie nodded her head. "Okay then now tell us what happened."

_(Flashback) Millie, Charona, Lillie, Sallie, and Ellie were doing what they do best shopping. "Oh, this dress is beautiful it was meant for me!" Said Charona the leader as she looked at a dress. "No way! It was meant for me! Shouted Sallie as she grabbed the dress away from Charona. "Hey give it back!" Shouted Charona as she tried to take it back. Suddenly there was a flash of lightning and a man appeared. "Hey who are you? That's a really ugly outfit you're wearing." Said Sallie to the man. "By the looks of it I say he's a shaman. Said Lillie adjusting her glasses." "A Shaman? Well, he's a fool for thinking that he can beat all of us" Shouted Ellie as she charged the man. Right when she got near the man he then used a fireball attack on her knocking her out. "ELLIE!" Shouted the others as there friend was out cold. "Allow me to introduce myself my name is Porthios. She is an example of those who think they can challenge me." "Let's get him!" Shouted Charona as she, Sallie, and Lillie attempted to attack him. Pulling out his sword Porthios grinned and shouted. "SLASH OF DESTRUCTION!" Charging at them he sliced them and they all fell down out cold. Putting his sword away he saw Millie who was backing away. Suddenly the four girls floated up and Porthios turned around to face them. "Your Souls are Mine!" The girl's spirits exited their bodies and entered Porthios. Millie on the verge of tears ran off looking for help._

"And that's what happened he killed them." Finished Millie as she looked like she was to cry again. "Actually he just took their souls away so there still alive but their pretty much helpless were you invited to a tournament?" Said Anna. Millie shook her head. "What? That doesn't make any sense why would he attack them if they weren't participating in his tournament?" Asked HoroHoro who was confused. "Because he wants to eliminate any body who's not worthy of being a shaman your friends were obviously unworthy so he just consumed their souls." Said Botta much to everyone's surprise. "You seem to know a lot about him." "That's none of your business just stay out of my way." Snarled Botta as he exited the room. "What's his problem?" Said Anna. "Don't judge Botta he has had a difficult life but he'll open up soon." Said Zelk as he watched his friend head outside. "Well, what are we gonna do?" Said Trey "Well Millie's friends were kinda pathetic and weak but we have a better shot at beating him." "Yeah, about as much of a chance of Manta becoming seven feet tall." Snorted HoroHoro as he started to redo the dishes. Suddenly there was a sound coming outside like the crackling of electricity. "Huh? Must be a thunderstorm." Said Anna. Suddenly the lights went out covering them in darkness. "Arrgh! Stupid house can anything else go wrong?" She grumbled as she went and got a candle. Suddenly there was a sound of like a gunshot. "Okay what the heck is going on?" Said Zelk as he got his hammer out. Millie clung to Dashawna hiding behind her. Suddenly there were sounds of weapons against each other it sounded like wood against metal. "Botta!" Said Zelk as he headed outside.

Outside Botta was doing battle with seven shamans. The one with the kali sticks charged at him twirling them which showed he was no novice with them. The man however wasn't a good thinker though as Botta easily used his Sais to deflect the blows and in an amazing move for someone his height uppercutted the man in the face. However he didn't have time to stay put as he had to keep moving as it was his only chance of survival. A gigantic man wearing a helmet covering his face attacked him trying to pound him into the ground. Botta barely dodged the attacks barely but suddenly got attacked from behind by a black-haired girl. Growling, he turned to face her but only to get attacked from behind by a white-haired girl who was her twin. The twins double-teamed him the black-haired one attacking him with dragon teeth (A type of knives used by Kira in MKD) and the white-haired attacked him with her mace. Botta defended the attacks using his Sais masterfully as he parried the blows. He knocked the black haired girl away but got hit on the shoulder by her sister's mace. The two grabbed his arms and prevented him from moving. A man in his forties appeared and he drew out his pistol. "Heh, Heh, Heh, I think you need to have a hole inside your head." The man fired the bullet at his head. Instead of being hit Botta absorbed the attack. "What the?" Shouted the man. Botta broke free from the two and fired a blast at him which he dodged. "Not bad kid you're tougher than you look." Botta dodged the white haired woman's blow and elbowed her in the gut. Suddenly, a man dressed in dark purple sent a spark of lightning. Botta deflected the attack with his Sais." "Sai Toss!" Hurling his Sais at him which he avoided Botta suddenly felt himself being binded by something as he was being drained of his furyoku. "The more you struggle against my barrier the more furyoku is absorbed from you." A short man at 5'1 had sent a physic attack. Which had trapped Botta. "Go ahead, finish him Drake." "You're too kind Kelto." The purple outfit man hands cackled with amusement. "LIGHTNING BOLT!" Sending a blast of lightning at him Botta prepared himself but suddenly the attack was deflected by an ice attack. "Hey who did that?" Shouted Drake. "Renegade Hail!" Kelto had to jump at the last second to prevent himself being hit by the attack. Also he dropped his attack releasing Botta. "Botta you okay?" Said Zelk as he and the others appeared. "Well, well looks like the cavalry arrived." Said the leader. "Who the hell are you guys?" Asked HoroHoro glaring at them. "Watch you're language boy you wouldn't want to lose you're tongue would you? As for who we are we are the S.O.A." "Uh, S.O.A.?" Said Manta as he stared at them. "That stands for Shamans of Apocalypse you runt so it would be best to get out of are way." "Are you here to kill us to prevent us from going to the tournament?" Asked Anna as she clutched her staff. "Well, we would gladly kill you young missy but we got orders to get Yoh Asakura or what's left of him. Porthios wants him." "Huh? What would he want Yoh for he's already consumed his soul." "That's none of your business… Now you got two choices… Choice 1 you give him to us and peacefully leave or Choice 2 we kill you and then take his corpse." "Yeah, we'll give him to you… In a cold day in hell you asshole!" Shouted Anna as she and HoroHoro stood their ground. "Missy you should reconsider I don't think you have enough power to defeat us." The southern chuckled to himself and replied. "Well I tried negotiating but you're too stupid to listen, so I guess we'll have to kill you!"

The big guy with amazing speed for him charged forward at HoroHoro. Horo tried to block the attacks but got a punch to the gut. He then got thrown into the house. The big guy attempted to squash when he got attacked and knocked away from the Ainu. "If you're going to hurt my friends you'll have to ask my permission." Ryu stood with his wooden sword drawn. "You'll be the first to have his head snapped!" Shouted the large shaman charging at Ryu who stood his ground. Ryu had to move quickly as he knew going fist to fist would be a quick way to die. The shaman was fast and unbelievable powerful as it seemed he could snap a person in half without trying. "Yo Ryu! I don't know about you but I think we shouldn't fight this guy let's fight one of the girls!" Said Tokageru to him. "No way a dead ender never runs from a fight!" The shaman then punched Ryu sending him flying. After landing he was on his hands and knees. "Sometimes they crawl from a fight."

Meanwhile, Anna was fighting the twins. She dodged the one with the dragon teeth and used her staff to hit the one with the mace. The two stood next to each other and they both smiled and walked towards each other. White disappeared behind Black and then Black charged at her. Anna stood confused and then realized they were fighting as one. The two attacked at the same time, used the same movements reacted the same way. Anna tried to block the attacks but got slashed by the knives around her wrist. Black held up her knife and replied. "My Dragon teeth thirst for your blood." Trying to keep the blood from flowing Anna grabbed her arm. The two then charged at her again but this time Anna was prepared. "Whirlwind!" Sending the two flying with a miniature tornado Anna managed to stop the bleeding. Suddenly White charged at her with her mace raised up. Anna dodged the attacks but got kicked in the back by Black. "Joan, don't hog all the fun." Said White. "If you want fun Veronica you have to get your own." Said Joan.

Dashawna was dodging blasts of lightning sent to her by Drake. "Target Practice!" Shouted Drake as he continued trying to zap her. "Watch where you zap those zaps pal! Alright here's a perfect shot!" Dashawna stopped and then started to play her harp. Drake started charging another bolt but suddenly found himself being enticed by her playing. He stood there dumbfounded as she used her special ability to make those of the opposite sex helpless. Suddenly he found himself wrapped up by the strings of her harp. "What the!?" "You know you have a lot of power mind if I drain your energy?" Suddenly he got weaker as she drained his energy. "Let go of me you little bitch!" "Just for that I'm going to drain even more of your energy."

Kelto sent waves of physic energy at the dodging Zelk who countered with swings of his hammer. "Hmph! You brutes never use your head do you?" Concentrating harder he managed to pick up objects from afar and sends them at Zelk. Zelk smacked the attacks away with his hammer. "Hammer Lightning!" Sending his hammer at the physic who leapt out of the way. "Ha! What kind of attack was that?" "I bet you didn't know it returns to me!" Suddenly the hammer struck Kelto in the back. "You physic may be strong mentally but in weapon fighting you're helpless." Zelk leapt up and attempted to end this but suddenly he got caught and frozen in midair. "Heh, Heh, Heh, Now you're trapped just like you're little friend." Zelk struggled desperately as Kelto approached. Kelto used this opportunity to strike him in the gut getting some cheap shots in. "And now for the finisher-Gah!" Suddenly he got struck in the face by a boot. Kwan Dao in hand Tao Ren appeared. "Thanks." Said Zelk as he got loose of the barrier. "Leave him to me." Ren charged at him and leapt up. "RAPID TEMPO ASSAULT!" Not being able to defend himself Kelto was struck by the multi-attack but he wasn't finished yet. "You'll pay for that! PHYSIC ECLIPSE!!" Sending a lunar shaped blast at Ren who tried to defend it but got nailed by it. Kelto charged at him but suddenly was stopped frozen in his tracks as Zelk had a hold of him. Zelk his expression grim threw Kelto up into the air and leapt up. Kelto let out a shriek as Zelk brought his hammer down upon his head knocking him out. "Well that takes care of him-Aah!" Grabbing his side in which there was blood sprouting from. Ren suddenly heard a blast and he also got hit in the side of his shoulder. The two collapsed clutching themselves. "Hmmm! Never send a physic to do a marksman's job!" Said the leader Seymour as he put his pistol away and went into the house.

HoroHoro and Ryu were teaming up to battle the big guy. "Oh, goodie now I can have some fun." He leapt at them and the two dodged his fists. "Dammit I hate fightin' guys twice our size." Grumbled Ryu as his attacks seemed to just pounce off the shaman. "Leave him to me! Shouted HoroHoro Yo! Tall, Dark, and Ugly you want some of this?" Said HoroHoro Shaking his butt at the shaman. "I'm goin' kick you to the moon you blue-haired freak!" Charging at him suddenly he noticed he was frozen in place. "Now Ryu!" Using their most powerful attacks the two attacked him sending him into a building. "Woohoo! Good guys 1 Ugly guy zip!" Said HoroHoro. Suddenly the guy emerged from the rubble not one bit hurt. "It's not very often someone does that to me! I, the mighty Guile am impressed! Now it's time for you to die!" Charging at them he delivered blows to them both. Grabbing Ryu he started swinging him. He then threw him up in the air. Jumping up he grabbed him. "This is the dive of death!" Planting Ryu on the ground he then kicked him towards HoroHoro who was getting up. Ryu collided with him and they both fell down. "HA! Too bad looks like you small fry are no match for me!" Suddenly he got frozen again and HoroHoro shouted "PioPoi punch!" Using the giant ice sculpture attack HoroHoro sent the big guy flying. "And this time stay down!"

"Boys we got what we came for!" Turning around those that were fighting saw Seymour and in his arms Yoh. "It's time for us to leave!" "Oh no you don't!" Shouted Anna sending a blast of Wind at him. Suddenly they disappeared all seven of them. "Dammit!" Cursed Anna punching the ground. "Who were they besides freaks?" Said HoroHoro as he and Ryu approached the house. "Well, whoever they were they got what they wanted for." Mumbled Ryu rubbing his side. "I bet we'll see them again." Said Dashawna putting away her harp. Suddenly they noticed that all of them had wounds and that they needed to be treated especially Ren and Zelk whose wounds could be serious. Botta stayed outside looking at the moon. This wasn't his first encounter with the Shamans of Apocalypse and he knew it wouldn't be the last. "If I have to kill them all I will I'll do anything to make Porthios pay for what he's done." Porthios would pay dearly for what he has done to him.

Setting Mysterious Island Place Porthios's castle. Porthios stared at the two bodies before him of the Asakura twins. His twelve followers kneeled before him. "Excellent you serve me well. Now to put my plans shall be put into motion." Raising his hands up the two lifeless bodies floated off the ground. Suddenly Porthios screamed as the two were covered in a sick pale green light. The two dropped to the floor and suddenly they both flinched. They then started to stirred and their eyes opened! As if they were alive! Very much alive!

To Be Continued…


	10. The Journal

SaiyanWarrior200: The time has come, The time is now, The tournament has come and with it the fate of the world rests on a chosen few. Training is over, Now the real test begins. Can the shamans overcome someone more powerful than Hao and rescue their friends?

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King

Chapter 10 The Journey

Two days later after The Shamans Of Apocalypse attacked and kidnapped Yoh, Anna was meditating in her room preparing for what is going to happen. "I must become stronger, I will win the tournament, I will save Yoh, and I will become Shaman Queen." Anna went over to her outfit, which she was working on for the fight. She decided that her black outfit wouldn't be the best so she designed an outfit for herself. She had a look of determination on her face, The baka HoroHoro would help her and she could care less about him and she didn't trust her other teammate Tao Ren who decided to help them. (It's strange I'm an otaku a traditional shaman yet I didn't have any spirit for me to fight with during the battle with Hao. I wanted Yoh to win so I would not have to worry about anything in life with the power of the Shaman King and me as his Queen.) Due to their families they would have to marry yet they decided not to and go against their families wishes. Anna rested her head on her pillow as she led down on her bed. She would not fail she promised herself before she went to sleep.

With a yawn HoroHoro who was up on the rooftop struggled to stay awake. His spirit Kororo was resting on him with her coltsfoot leaf covering her. "Man, tomorrow's the big day huh Cory?" He said to his spirit who he nicknamed. Cory made a couple of noises before she snuggled to him and fell asleep. "Ha, I guess a little nap wouldn't hurt." "Horo-kun!" Tilting his head to the side he saw Pirika who was looking up at him. "I thought you were busy training." "Pirika beat it, I'm tryin to sleep." "Well if you would actually train some you wouldn't need to sleep." "Hey Pirika." "What?" "Eat Snowball!" Throwing a snowball at her he hit her in the back of her head. With a threatening glare she left with a growl. Shrugging he looked up to the sky which was a beautiful night. "I better win the tournament my people and Kororo are counting on me." Remembering his quest to bring back the coltsfoot field to restore Cory's people HoroHoro also knew what he also had to do. "Porthios he's so strange and mysterious I never seen such a mysterious shaman. Why did he attack Yoh? What does he want from us?" Knowing full well that he'll get his questions answered Trey attempted to take a nap.

Meanwhile, Botta was staring at his Sais as his ultimate chance had come tomorrow. (_Flashback) A Fifteen-year-old African American walked to his dojo with a bag of groceries in his hands. "Master Raudy will be pleased with my progress that I have made training under him." Raudy An African with a Jamaican accent had taken Botta as his student and Botta had proven to be an excellent pupil as his finest student. Fumbling with the keys he smelled something. "What's that smell? It smells like smoke!" Opening the door he saw the dojo in flames and two men and one of them was down. One was his master Raudy the other he couldn't make out who was standing. "W-Who are you? M-master!" The man turned around and he could see him clearly. Red vest and black outfit a scar on his left eye and a deadly sword in his hand. A dark spirit warrior was behind him. "Your master thought he could defeat me in battle and he was a worthy foe but he is no longer among the living. "NO!" Charging at him Sais drawn Botta attempted to attack the man. "I have no use of you boy so BEGONE!" Leaping in the air he used a darkness attack and knocked the boy out. (Flashback ends) _It was four years since that day and Botta had vowed to defeat Porthios and avenge his master. He had learned much in those four years as he had lost the only person who was a father to him. "Payback's a bitch Porthios and that I promise you that will happen. You have run from me for four years and now I have you."

Meanwhile Ryu was getting in some last minute training. Doing all sorts of exercises Ryu was working out to get back in shape and the ability he had before. "All right! Good workout Ryu!" Said Tokageru his spirit who was watching him along with Manta. "Thank you Tokageru so Manta what do ya think of my abilities?" "I think you've improved especially since you've done nothing but laze around most of the time." "Ha! Next time you need a booster seat shrimp don't count on it." Ryu walked over to his friends and smiled at them. "You know thanks to you Tokageru I have gotten myself back on track. No longer am will I laze around while everyone else works. I will win this tournament and became Shaman King." "Just between you and me I say he'll be knocked out in the beginning." Whispered Tokageru to Manta who tried hard not to laugh. Ryu got out his hairbrush and gel and combed his hair ignoring their chatter. "Well Manta sadly you can't go I would take you with me but you must be above three feet to go." "Thanks for reminding me Ryu." Said a saddened Manta. "Hey don't worry short stuff everything will be fine. Before you know it Yoh will be back and I'll be on my throne as the ruler of the world. Ryu continued working out determined to regain his abilities that he had lost during the year after Hao was defeated.

Unlike the others who were getting some last minute training the shamans known as Zelk and Dashawna were hanging out with Dashawna's new friend Millie. "Miss Dashawna good luck tomorrow at the tournament you too mister Zelk." "No problem, said Dashawna We'll help out your friends and before you know it they'll be back." Zelk propped his chin on his hammer and smiled. "Although Botta probably won't help us we will attempt to save your friends." "Thank you both." Said Millie smiling at them. Zelk smiled at the little girl and replied: "Millie on my honor and my hammer we shall attempt to free your friends." Dashawna smiled and pulled out her harp. "I'm sure my harp will be useful against them so don't worry." Millie smiled at them and left. "Do you think we can succeed?" A suddenly serious Dashawna asked Zelk. "I don't know Porthios has great power if he could defeat Yoh Asakura with ease I don't like are chances." "I know but you know Botta he won't give up he'll kill himself first than let Porthios get away." "It's the calm before the storm." "Hmmm?" "I have heard that stories that Porthios invites only those worthy to go and then the foolish shamans are wiped out by him and their souls are consumed." Zelk stared into the west as he saw a star in the background. "The Destiny Star?" Asked Dashawna looking at the star. "No, something's different about this one it looks more menacing." "What do you mean?" "The Destiny star is bright and peaceful. This one looks dark and menacing." The star shone bright and it looked black and chaotic.

Anna not being able to sleep decided to take a walk. She noticed the bum known as Trey sleeping on the roof. "HoroHoro." With a snort Horo woke up and looked at her. "All right all right I'll get ready to train." Anna held out her hands to stop him. "It's not that I was just wondering if you would want to take a walk with me." HoroHoro a bit surprised looked at her and shrugged. "Sure why not I could use one." Hoping off the roof he and Anna walked around town and stopped by the lake. "It's surprising isn't?" "What do you mean?" Asked Anna. "The past events the tournament, Yoh losing his soul to Porthios, You becoming a shaman, Ren helping us out, Those three guys, and Yoh being kidnapped by those shamans." "Yeah I guess it is…HoroHoro?" "Yeah?" "Are you afraid for what's about to happen?" "…Yeah, to tell the truth I'm petrified the butterflies that I had in my stomach before felt like bats now. I have no clue what's gonna happen to us from now on." Anna looked at him surprised. He never had shown signs of being scared well except when he got her mad which happened quite often. "Look." HoroHoro pointed up to the sky and saw the black star. Suddenly it glowed even darker as it was surrounded by energy. The two stared at it confused watching the star. Suddenly lightning started striking the ground and powerful winds started blowing. "W-What's going on?" Shouted Anna as they tried to hold their ground. A blast of wind knocked her off her feet and she would have been sent flying had not Horo caught her. Suddenly the dark star blew up sending the two flying causing a loud painful shriek to go up in the air like the call of the nazgul. They landed and saw the sky turn black as the remnants of the star went everywhere. "What was that!" Shouted HoroHoro shocked at what happened.

"It's the signal for the tournament." Turning around they saw Zelk and Dashawna walking towards them. "The tournament has begun tomorrow we walk towards in what may be our doom." Said Zelk as he helped them up. "What do you mean by our doom?" Asked Anna staring at him suspiciously. "What I mean is that tomorrow may be our last time we see the people we care about are friends and family." "Thanks for telling us that Zelk I can go to sleep peacefully knowing I may die now." Said HoroHoro sarcastically at him. Zelk narrowed his eyes at him and turned to leave with Dashawna. "If you don't want to go to the tournament you don't have to but I will be going." He said as he left. With a glare Anna also went back to the house with a loud "harrumph!" HoroHoro sighed and followed her back to the house.

Meanwhile, Porthios was sitting near a campfire his eyes closed apparently not knowing that a Native American shaman appeared before him. "It is good to see you again Silvia." He said opening his eyes and staring at him. "You are not allowed to host your tournament of deception this time Porthios." "Deception? My dear Silvia, my tournament is no different than yours besides wasn't the tournament starting to become corrupted with the influence of Hao Asakura 1500 years ago? Why I was about twenty-five hundred at that time." Silvia let out a growl and remembered his mission. "I'd like to know why the council only sent you I'm surprised they didn't send a whole army." "Your acts of treachery have gone on for too long Porthios!" "Treachery? What Treachery I have done?" "Don't play foolish with me you know what I speak of the stealing of souls." "Hmmm I guess the council isn't as blind as I thought it was they must of watched me these past few weeks." "Does that give you the right to steal souls from others such as the Asakura twins?" Porthios stood up and laughed in his adversary's face. "Please Silvia aren't we dear friends? Besides they aren't dead none of the 1,000 people I have defeated are dead they just haven't ascended yet but it was mostly of their foolishness to think that they could beat me. Will you challenge me as well my friend?" Silvia summoned his animal spirits and stood his ground. "Don't think I will run away from you Porthios your acts of treachery will soon be over." "Hmmm, perhaps you're right but to fight me you have to get past them." Turning around Silvia saw twelve shamans and realized that he was surrounded and cursed himself for coming here unaware. "The Shamans of Apocalypse my finest warriors they won't let anyone try to lay a finger on me. Due to an unfortunate accident I had to replace one of them a couple of weeks ago." The one behind Seymour wearing a black cloak walked forward and removed his hood and in his hands was a skull of a female. Silvia let out a gasp as he recognized this shaman.

"Faust VILL. Descendant of the great scientist Faust who sold his soul in order to gain knowledge. I defeated him a couple days ago and made him a new recruit for my clan. Along with Seymour the sharpshooter, Guile the mighty giant, Veronica & Joan the deadly twins, Carl the martial arts expert, Kelto the psychic warrior, Drake the lightning warrior, Keiya the masked ninja, Angola the conjurer, Neiz, The Imp summoner, and also my newest addition Maya the cleric. Along with Faust they are an unstoppable force not to be reckoned with. I could have them tear you apart right this instant but it's because were such good friends that I won't." The twelve shamans shared a laugh at there expense. "Also I have two new acolytes but I won't reveal them yet. Alas, my dear Silvia I must take my leave now to prepare for my tournament." With a flash they all disappeared and Silvia was glad that he was alone.

Next day at around three the shamans were loading up their stuff ready for the trip. "Ren promised to met us here right so then we drive to the place where the boat is at?" Asked Ryu as he loaded Anna's stuff outside the house. "Yeah I would like to see Mister fancy stuff do his own work for a change instead of like last time." Said HoroHoro. "Hey more loading less talking you two." Said Anna to the two bumbling shamans. Later they encountered Botta, Zelk, and Dashawna who were in a good mood. "Hey guys I'm surprised you made it." Said Trey as he finished loading Anna's stuff. Suddenly a limo drove up and inside was Ren. "Are you guys coming or did I waste my time with you." "Ren nice ride this must cost at least over a hundred thousand dollars." Said Ryu gawking at the limo. "Try two hundred thousand." "Hey where's Manta he ain't coming to wish us luck?" Asked Ryu looking around for him. "Yeah I know I haven't seen Pirika this morning either." Said HoroHoro. "Well if they don't won't to wish us luck too bad cause we're leaving now." Said Anna as she got into the limousine. The seven got into it with Botta, Zelk, and Dashawna riding in the front and the others in the back.

"Oh buttons." Pressing the buttons HoroHoro activated all sorts of stuff such as TV, Coke machine, and all sorts of stuff until Ren grabbed him. "Quit messing around or I'll throw you out of the car!" Threatened Ren. HoroHoro remained quiet until his curiosity picked up. "Are we there yet?" "No." "Are we there yet?" "No." "Are we there yet?" "No." "Are we there yet?" "I'm going to kill you!" Shouted Ren. "Man, let's listen to the radio." Said Ryu turning on the radio and listened to the stations. "Alright I love this song!" Ryu started singing to the song but then Anna grabbed the radio and threw it out of the car. "If you start singing again I swear I'll rip off your head." "Can I whistle?" "No." "Can I hum?" "Sigh fine just be quiet!" While Ryu hummed to himself Botta had gotten out his guitar that he had and started playing it. Botta's playing managed to drum out Ryu's humming, as he was quite good with. Meanwhile unaware to them a second limo followed them it contained Tao Jun, Lee Pailong, Pirika, Manta, Tamao, and Millie who were accompanying them to the tournament of course without the others knowing.

6 hours, 35 minutes, and 27 seconds later, they finally arrived at the stop. "So this is the place no parade?" Said Ryu looking around at the small town with a port. "Well we must be early because I don't see any other shamans." Said Dashawna. "Well, let's get something to eat I'm starving." Said HoroHoro as he and Ryu ran off in search of food. "Idiotic morons always thinking with their stomachs." Grumbled Anna. Later on later the followers were talking to themselves. "Okay, so tell me how it works again." Said Manta who was with the others. "It's simple, The ship comes while they get on board there's bound to be guards so while they are occupied we sneak on board through the back of the boat." Said Jun who was being patient. "I don't like this what if we get seen?" Asked Tamao who was nervous. "Don't worry if anyone sees us I'll close their eyes." Said Pailong who thanks to Jun was able to accompany them. "Yeah! C'mon Tamao think positive Horo-kun and the others are goin' to need are help whether they want it or not." Said Pirika as she hit Tamao on the arm playfully. Tamao gulped nervously and looked around at the town. Millie also was nervous, as Jun had got them to agree with her to sneak on board to the island.

Opening the restaurant's door Ryu and HoroHoro looked around and noticed a couple of shamans. "Hey, look who's over there." Said HoroHoro nudging Ryu in the ribs. There was a green haired shaman reading a mystery book and seemed oblivious to everything else. He hadn't even moved a muscle, as he was so into his book. Ryu and HoroHoro exchanged grins and snuck up on him. "HEY LYSERG!" Shouted both grabbing his shoulders. The British boy jumped out of his seat and turned around to face the two who were laughing. His expression went from glad to outrage "HoroHoro! Ryu! Don't ever do that again!" He shouted clutching his heart. "Oh, cheer up Lys it's good to see ya!" Said HoroHoro as he and Ryu sat next to him. "Lyserg! It's so good to see you again!" Said Ryu who was excited to see him. "It's good to see you guys too, Are you guys going to the tournament as well?" "No, we're just dropping by, Of course we are dude!" The three friends chatted for a while and they told him what happened to Yoh. "Oh, that's terrible." Said Lyserg wiping away a tear. "Yeah, I know but don't worry we're going to rescue him." Said Ryu. "Well count me in!" Said a voice that they knew. An African-American boy appeared and they recognized him instantly. "CHOCOLOVE!" "That's correct the one and only Chocolove and Mic!" Quipped Chocolove as his jaguar spirit appeared. "Hey ya doin' buddy?" Said HoroHoro as the two exchanged high fives. "Pretty good working as a chef. And here's a chef joke! Ahem, what National Football League Team has the greatest food? The Kansas City Chefs!" No response came and Chocolove sweat dropped. "Okay, let me try again." "Oh don't worry about it Choco, the boat will be here soon then you can tell us."

4 hours later

"Arrgh! This is stupid that damn boat was suppose to be here!" Shouted HoroHoro as he had lost all patience. "Trey calm down just wait a little while." Said Lyserg. "Yeah HoroHoro let me tell you one of my jokes. What did the penguin say to the Astronaut? Well you kindly remove your helmet so I can eat your fish?" Silence not even the cricket sound was heard. "Joco please stop the jokes." Like HoroHoro Ren had also lost his patience. "Where is it? This is the place! I'll kill whoever wasted my time with this!" "Will you two calm down? Look other shamans are here so the boat should be here soon." Shouted Anna not in the mood for their arguing. Suddenly the sky darkened. "Hey what gives?" Said Ryu looking at the sky.

Suddenly a fog appeared and the slight sound of a boat moving was heard. And then a ship appeared. It was a wooden ship and had the head of the dragon and it was creepy looking. The boat stopped and a bridge was lowered. "I…guess this is the boat." Said Zelk. Ryu, Chocolove, and Lyserg however seemed to have no intention of going. "Hey guys what's up?" "I j-just remembered something. I'm allergic to going on creepy boats. Achoo! See I'm getting sick I think I'll head back home." Said Ryu as he backed away shaking with fear. "Me too!" Said Lyserg and Chocolove. Anna grabbed the three-scardy cats and dragged them back. "But I don't wanna go! I don't wanna go!" Whined Ryu. "Come on guys let's go." Said Ren as he got on. "No way I don't care about the title of Shaman King! I'm not getting on that boat!" "Well fine then Ryu. We'll just go without you." Said HoroHoro as he and the others got on. Ryu stood determinedly at the entrance not going. Suddenly the bridge started going up. "Hey wait! Don't leave me!" Jumping at the last moment Ryu struggled to get on and managed to get on. Panting he looked up and saw the others laughing at him. "Well you guys needed so I decided to come anyway." Also Jun, Pirika, Millie, Manta, Tamao, and Pailong manage to sneak on unoticed.

And so the shamans now head towards the island, the tournament, and their destiny.

A/N: Here is a sneak preview of the upcoming chapters I decided to add so if you don't like spoilers just cover your eyes and go down and press the button.

"_After four thousand years I have attained the power I need." The tournament has begun. "HoroHoro, Anna, you two shall play an important play in my plans." The time is now. "What is Porthios Intentions what does he want?" Now begins the deadliest tournament of them all. "You're a fool boy! Do you not know who you're descended from? The power that sleeps within you?" Images of Porthios and Trey and Anna in the background. A masked ninja slashing with two jeweled blades is shown. A Native American firing a bow and arrow is also seen. A young man wearing samurai armor and wielding two swords is battling Guile. "I don't care what I am I'll stop you Porthios!" HoroHoro on his board striking at Porthios. Yoh and Hao are seen with Amidairu and The Spirit of Fire. "Is this the power that's in me? Balgerda help me." Anna summoning an Air Elemental wearing a outfit that's designed after Yoh's battling Drake and Zeiz. _

_A prophecy made four thousand years ago has begun. With it the shamans will face their greatest challenge. Ren is shown along with Bason being crushed by a earth demon summoned by Angola who is casting from his book. The deadly twins are attacking Lyserg and Chocolove. Botta, Zelk, and Dashawna are battling Carl, Seymour and Kelto; Botta unaware is struck from behind by Maya. Now the fate of the world rests on a chosen few. Will they succeed and will the world fall? "Your soul is mine!" Porthios is attempting to steal HoroHoro's soul while he struggles to resist it._

_Coming soon…_


	11. Let the Tournament Begin!

Chapter 11 Let the Tournament Begin!

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own SK. Oh! MatrixFighter3 good job at finding out that I made parts of it like The Movie Mortal Kombat (Best Video Game turned movie ever.) This isn't a crossover however, I thought of the idea of a shaman who steals souls like everyone's favorite sorcerer Shang Tsung. But don't expect to see Scorpion and Sub-Zero or other MK characters cause that would be a freaky crossover.

On the deck of the boat stood Anna Kyoyama who listened to the sounds of the waves hitting the boat. It was past midnight and most of the travelers were asleep. She wasn't tired though; She was anticipating the battle that would take place soon. "I will win." She muttered to herself as she clinched her staff. "Anna?" "I thought you were asleep Trey." HoroHoro who walked over to her stared at her for a moment. "You okay?" "I'm fine I don't need anyone so go back to bed." HoroHoro frowned at her and Anna turned to leave. "I don't understand you Anna. I'd like to now why you always act this way." "It's none of your business what's the matter with me!" "It is too!" Much to her surprise her grabbed her by her arms and they were close to each other they were pretty close to one another there faces barely an inch apart. "You can't just always be this way. I thought you started opening up with the defeat of Hao last year. But it seems that you've became colder. You can't just always act this way. I know what it is like to lose someone who you're close too." Anna pushed him away and glared at him. "Why do you care about what happens to me? What do you know about losing people you care about!" "Anna I've lost many friends during my life and I'm only a teenager! Many of my friends have freezed to death or gotten killed by animals also other people such as hunters have killed my people and they also destroyed Kororo's people! Anna, if you saw someone get brutally murdered like I have you'd probably laugh. God you're so heartless it's a wonder that I liked you." Realizing his error he clamped his hands around his mouth Anna stared at him surprised at what he just said, "Just leave me alone Trey I don't want to be liked." Suddenly much to her surprise he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "H-HoroHoro?" "Everything's gonna be alright Anna trust me we'll be fine. Suddenly much to their surprise he gently tilted her head up and gives her a small kiss on her lips.

HoroHoro jumped back shocked at what he just did. Anna also stared at him shocked. Although she wouldn't admit it she enjoyed the kiss, as he was pretty good at it. (Okay what the hell did I just do! Oh, man she's going to kill man!) (I don't believe it! My first kiss comes not from Yoh, or Ren, or hell even Hao, It come from that baka!) (Oh, man I'd better get the hell out of here! Wait, I'm on a boat in the middle of nowhere I'm doomed) (What the hell is going on! Is the world coming to an end! How could my first kiss come from him) "A-Anna I'm sorry about what I just did I-I didn't mean to do that." Anna just sighed and left heading towards to her room to sleep.

"Man, for some odd reason my leg kept on getting on something uncomfortable." Said Ryu as he, Lyserg, and Chocolove got out of their rooms. "Well for some strange reason my head kept on getting kicked last night." Said Chocolove who had a bruise on his forehead. The three Shamans got on the deck and saw an island a short distance away. "I guess that's the island where we will fight." Said Lyserg. "Hey guys!" Turning around they saw HoroHoro and Ren heading towards them. "Yo! Horo how ya been?" Asked Chocolove as they exchanged high-fives. "Pretty good looks like we'll be gettin' off soon." "Well I hope the place is better looking than this boat. I'm surprised it even made it here." Piped in Ren as he stared at the wooden boat. "So what's you're guy's plan? Ren I want you on my team when we go to the team round." Said Chocolove. "Forget it Joco no way we're being partners again. My strategy however is to take out the weak ones first before I concentrate on the tough competitors." Ren then walked away from them. "Man, for once I'd like to punch that guy in the face." Said HoroHoro as he stared at Ren.

Botta, Zelk, and Dashawna were at the end of the boat. "So this is it." Said Zelk. "I guess this is the beginning of the end." Said Dashawna. "Let's do this." Said Botta as he adjusted his hat and sunglasses. "Botta, remember we're you're teammates. We are here to help you not hinder you in any way." Said Zelk to him. "Zelk, Dashawna, I'm counting on you guys to watch my back during this tournament. Watch my back and I'll watch yours." They then went towards the front to meet the others. Meanwhile, Anna was in her room putting on the outfit she made for herself. "Good it fits perfectly." She had designed it after the outfit she made for Yoh but it was modified for her. The outfit was designed to cover her body and to also have some protection against attacks. Also, she made a pair of pants to go with it instead of the shorts that Yoh wore. "Looks good on you Anna," Come Balgerda's voice as her wind spirit looked her over. "Thanks Balgerda." Said Anna showing a rare smile. "I have a question though." "What is it?" Said Anna having a good idea what it was. "What was with you and that boy kissing last night?" "That's of no concern to you!" Shouted Anna trying to hide her blush. Grabbing her bag she then went up to the deck.

When she got up there she saw boats being loaded and the others getting in them. "Woah!" Shouted Ryu looking at her. "Who's the new girl I've never seen her before? Would you like to go on a date?" Next thing Ryu knew he was on the floor with a bump on his head. "It's me you pea-brain. So this is the island we go to doesn't look like much." Said Anna as she Ren, and HoroHoro got into a boat. Botta, Zelk, and Dashawna headed into another boat while Lyserg, Chocolove, and Ryu got on. The boats dropped to the water and the row men started rowing the boat. They headed past the shore and into a valley which was huge and enough to fit in a football field. Finally they got to an entrance, which was decorated.

After getting out of the boat the shamans than headed up steps. A lot of steps seemingly thousands of them. "Hey come on now guys! Wait for me!" Complained Ryu as he struggled to get up the steps. "You think a guy with his own private island could have an elevator or something!" Gasped Chocolove as he crawled up the steps. Finally after climbing up about five thousands steps the shamans made it. "Finally! No more steps!" Gasped Ryu as he collapsed. Looking around they saw statues of warriors and ancient shamans past. "Oh great I wonder what the restroom looks like." Said HoroHoro as he looked at what looked to be a shadow monster. Unaware, the shamans went past it. "They are powerful foes… Keep a eye on them Druzil." Said Porthios as he went the statue. The statue then came alive and it hissed turning black covering it's entire body. The creature let out a shriek and showed its fangs and claws before running off. "Jun please explain how you got us to agree to go with you." Said Manta as he gasped for breath. "I haven't climbed so high since ever." Whined Tamao as she clutched her side. They had just finished the steps and all of them even Pailong had collapsed. "Jun the next time you want a favor forget about it!" Grumbled Pirika as she and Millie were almost out. "Oh quit complaining you guys besides had did I know this would happen." Said Jun as she got to her feet. "Forget about helping the others I just wanna go home and sleep for a month!" Said Millie. "Come on guys let's get going before we are discovered." Said Jun.

Meanwhile, inside the temple The Shamans were eating along with about three hundred other shamans. "Yum! This is good!" Said HoroHoro as he devoured everything on his plate. The others watched in amazement as he finished his 20th plate. "It's amazing with all the food you eat you're not the size of a house." Said Anna as she continued her meal. "Hey guys! Mind if we sit with you?" Said Zelk as he, Botta, and Dashawna went to their table. "Sure go ahead there's plenty of room." Ren frowned for one not wanting to be near Botta and Botta seemed to feel the way. "So you guys seen anyone recognizable?" Said Dashawna. Anna looked around she spotted a couple shamans that were recognizable. "I wonder where Faust is at I mean everyone else is here." Said Lyserg as he narrowed his eyes as he saw a couple of X-laws. Ryu seeing this nudged him in the shoulder. "Hey don't worry man we don't have time to be concerned with them besides looks like a couple of Hao's gang members are here as well." Looking around they could see old adversaries and opponents but they also some other shamans none have seen. Near the edge of a table A young man with tan skin and wearing Indian garb was eating a salad while another man wearing what looked to be samurai armor quietly ate his food. "You know it's kinda weird I haven't seen Silvia or any other of his companions." Said HoroHoro who was talking with his mouth full. "Ugh, well you learn some manners." Scoffed Anna at him looking at him with disgust. Suddenly drums were being heard and the sound of a gong. The shamans looked around wondering what was happening when suddenly a young man with sandy blond hair that the shamans recognized as Carl entered being accompanied by soldiers by the look of them. From the right side another young man with black hair in a ponytail entered being accompanied by soldiers. "Hey, isn't that those two guys who attacked and kidnapped Yoh?" Whispered HoroHoro to Anna who nodded. The two lines meet and out stepped Porthios and the room hushed.

"Welcome, all of you to my humble island." He began doing a bow to the shamans. Botta hissed through his teeth and clutched his Sais. "All three hundred of you are honored to complete in my tournament which is the greatest of them all." The others stared at each other wondering what would happen. "This tournament shall prove which one of you is worthy of the title of Shaman King. Your outcome in this tournament shall prove wither you live and die." Murmur began to rise up between the shamans. "Tomorrow the tournament shall begin and my island shall be your battleground. You will have five matches all of you in the first round to advance you need to win three. If you cannot then I'm afraid you are eliminated. After three hundred has been split down to two the two shall then face each other. Whoever wins that match shall have the honor and pleasure of fighting me to see if you are worthy to be Shaman King." He finished with a grin. "Now is a great moment of history for all of you. Rise up to prove that you are worthy of being the ruler of the world! Prove to me, No! Prove to yourselves that you are worthy of being Shaman King!!" The crowd did an outburst of cheering. "He knows how to get your attention I'll give him that." Said HoroHoro looking at the cheering shamans. "And, now for some entertainment." Clapping his hands the soldiers went down to the eating room and started pushing people around and removing the tables. "Hey, I was gonna eat that!" Shouted HoroHoro as he was pushed into the crowd. The pony tailed haired man known as Drake went to the center of the area and another soldier appeared. The soldier bowed to him and suddenly went into a flurry of attacks mostly kickboxing attacks. Drake dodged the attacks with ease and did a roundhouse kick which dazed the man. Drake went in a position as electricity charged into his fingertips. The dazed soldier regained his senses and charged at him. Right when he was about to deliver a crushing blow to him Drake blasted him with electricity sending the soldier flying about twenty feet to land near Porthios. "Enough!" He shouted and he walked up towards the downed soldier. He put his hand towards the man's chest and grinned. "Your soul is mine!" "NOOOO!" Shouted the soldier to no avail as Porthios absorbed his life force into him. "Okay I've changed my mind I wanna go home!" Said Ryu. "Quit complaining you coward all we have to do is not lose." Said Anna. "Oh, sure you make it sound so easy! Well did you not see that? That guy was blasted twenty feet!"

Anna spot HoroHoro silently following Porthios. "What are you doing?" HoroHoro jumped at her voice. "I'm following Porthios that's what!" He snapped at her. "Look Trey if you get seen you'll be killed." "Well we gotta get some information so I decided to follow him." Anna herself wanted to know more about him so she decided to follow him. "What are you two doing?" Shouted Ren who was watching them "Ren! Don't do that Thanks to you I'll never have to worry about hiccups again!" Shouted HoroHoro at him. "Look we're following him to see if we can get some information from him." Said Anna. "Ha! You two well most likely get killed." Suddenly Ren went past them heading off towards Porthios. "This was suppose to be a one man spy not three!" Grumbled HoroHoro as he and Anna followed him. The three met up and silently followed him. They saw an outline of a gigantic man's shadow and heard a growl. "Hey Anna how bout you go on ahead find out what that was and me and Ren will cover you." If looks could kill HoroHoro would have been a corpse thanks to the look Anna gave him.

"You see me I prefer a fair fight, Man to Man Hand to Hand One on One. Just what my daddy taught me." Said Carl as he was taking a drink of wine. HoroHoro, Anna, and Ren were spying on him from above. "Now what I saw out there wasn't too fair in my opinion. Drake was just toyin' with him and then boom! He sends the guy flying with electricity. And to top it off Porthios comes up and kills the guy made me kinda sick to my stomach." Said Karl as he threw some piece of meat away. "Don't be concerned with the doings of Master you yourself might end up losing your soul." Said a low voice. A Gigantic man about eight feet and probably weighing about six hundred pounds stepped into view. He wore armor covering his entire body and also wore a helmet. "Yeah but I don't understand Guile what's the bosses intentions why did he make us kidnap that Asakura brat? What does he want anyway? Not that I'm to argue I'm being paid a fortune for joining his little group." Guile growled even more and stepped up to Carl who slunked in his chair. "You impudent fool why did master chose you of all the shamans in the world? That blue haired kid who froze me would have made a better warrior than you." HoroHoro stepped back as he remembered his battle with the mighty giant. "Don't be concerned with the choices I make Guile." Said a voice "Look at him No manners, No dignity yet surprising he is one of the greatest warriors earth has to offer and he like you can wield godlike powers." Said Porthios as he stepped into view. "What is the honor of your visit master? Said Guile as he kneeled. "I've come with a warning the blue-haired kid known as HoroHoro has entered and so has his friends." "Why should we be concerned with them?" Asked Carl "You shouldn't be however I have plans for him and Anna Kyoyama. They will play an important part in my plans." "What does he want from you guys?" Asked Ren to them. "I don't know but I think we should leave." Horo's hand brushed against a stone causing it to fall. Porthios heard it and looked up. "What?" Said Carl. "We are not alone." Porthios said as he mentioned for his soldiers to follow them.

"Okay this wasn't here before." Said HoroHoro. What was once a winding tunnel were now three tunnels. "Which way do we go?" Asked Anna. HoroHoro went through the middle tunnel and with a shrug the others followed him. The tunnel was dark and barely visible for him. Walking towards the exit he heard a sound and stopped. He looked around and suddenly he got slashed across the face. "ARRGH!" He shouted grabbing his bleeding face. Druzil perfectly motionless had attacked him and with a hiss left. "Trey you okay?" Said Ren as he and Anna caught up to him. "Yeah but something hit me." The three then found a exit. "Oh, this is not where we want to be." Said Anna as they emerged in the room where Porthios was at earlier. They walked around and suddenly a pair of guards appeared wielding spears. "We got company." Said Ren grimly to the others as more guards appeared. "Well, you guys up for some fun?" Said HoroHoro as he got out his board. "Swell." Said Anna as she got her staff. The guards charged at them. They were no novices in fighting the others quickly realized. "Anna duck!" Shouted Balgerda as a soldier threw his spear from behind her. Anna dodged the attack and charged toward the soldier. She leapt up in did a one-two kick combo striking him in the chest and head sending him to the floor. Two soldiers chased after Ren and he headed towards a wall. He then stepped up on to the wall and turned around and nailed both of them with a kick to their heads. Another soldier charged at HoroHoro spear drawn. HoroHoro grabbed the spear and used the soldier's momentum against him to throw him. Leaping up on to a table he did a split kick nailing two more soldiers. Ren had grabbed a soldier and using his spear brought him around…to run right into a Ice attack by HoroHoro. Anna was knocked down by a soldier and he grabbed her by the hair. Out of options she slapped him with her legendary left knocking him out. The one remaining soldier charged at her but got nailed by a double kick by Ren and HoroHoro. Staggering he then realized Anna charging at him. She did a flip in the air and brought her staff around the man's neck. She than flipped the man causing him to hit the floor headfirst. And in a brief matter of moments they had won.

"Whew! That was fun!" Said HoroHoro with a grin. "Just the way I like my opponents dumb and ugly." Said Anna who couldn't help but smile. "Piece of cake." Said Ren. Suddenly a hundred more soldiers appeared and charged at them. But then, they were sent back by animal spirits stopping them. The soldiers wisely backed off. "Well done very impressive." Turning around they saw Silvia sipping some wine. "I believe the exit is this way." Showing them the way out the soldiers let them pass. "Okay, Silvia what is going on here and what are you doing here?" Said HoroHoro to the Native American. "I was sent here to keep a watch on things." They followed him and Anna frowned. "Why aren't the others here? Why is only you here? Where are the other members?" "We are not allowed to interfere with this tournament we can only watch. You are fools if you think you can gather info on Porthios. Trying to do that is hoping for the impossible." HoroHoro than remembered something. "What a minute Porthios said that he has plans that involve us what is it?" "I don't know. You three need to understand something. The council cannot interfere with his doings for four thousand years he has hosted this tournament it is the fifth one. You three need to realize this. This tournament is not about winning the title of shaman king. It's about saving the world." "Well that's no problem we already saved the world from Hao." Said Ren grinning. "I have a question for you. How do you beat someone who has three times the power of Hao or Yoh?" "He's that strong?" Said Ren his smile erased. "Yes, every eight hundred years he summons worthy shamans to partake in his tournament of Shaman Kombat. And he has remained victorious for over four thousand years No one has ever defeated him. "So that's why he's been around for that long." Said Anna catching on. "Yes and to increase his power every person he defeats he consumes their souls." "Like he did with Yoh?" Asked HoroHoro. "Yes like Yoh but he also gains their spirits making him much more dangerous." "Okay I think I regret going to this island." Said HoroHoro with a gulp. "You don't understand any of you. This tournament is not about death, but life Mortal men and women battling a ultimate evil to save their world." "But how do we beat someone who is that powerful?" Asked Anna. "I don't know but I know this two shamans will gain the power to defeat him and save the people who he has stolen soul's." With that he disappeared.

The three shamans managed to make it back to their rooms. "Hey guys where ya been?" Asked Ryu as he was on a plush bed and looked very comfy. "Oh, we had done nothing just lookin' around." Said HoroHoro not wanting the others to know. "Man, This guy must be rich! Jacuzzi, Bathtub, all the essentials of a first class hotel!" Said Chocolove as he emerged. Ren went to the closet and opened it. "AaahH!" Falling on top of him was Tamao and Pirika. "Oh, hi Ren." Said Pirika as they were on top of him. "Woah! Ren I know you have fan girls but I didn't think they were Tamao and Pirika. And will you three get a room." Said Ryu oblivious to them. "What are you doing here?" Shouted HoroHoro as he went into the room. Suddenly the other doors opened and standing embarrassed was Jun, Manta, Pailong, and Millie. "What are you doing here?" Shouted HoroHoro and Ren at the same time to their sisters. "Well we decided to help." Said Jun. "Help! If you guys get seen you are going to get it go back home! Shouted HoroHoro "Don't worry Horo-kun besides you guys need are help." Said Pirika. "Okay this is a bad dream when I open my eyes you won't be here." "Stop it Trey besides they might be useful." Said Anna who stood in the doorway. "Oh, Fine! You can try to help! But don't expect me to save you when you get in trouble." Said HoroHoro as he went to his room. "Tamao? Pirika?" Said Ren. "Yes?" "WILL YOU GET OFF ME!!" The two females quickly got off him and blushed.

Anna's voice: Next time on Shaman Kombat! The first round has begun and it looks like we are going to have some trouble. Ryu quit being a coward and fight! So what about you fighting a giant! Ren watch out! Dammit HoroHoro don't you get killed! Anyway our first match will begin and it will be close. Oh great I'm fighting some weirdo who summons imps! Next time on Shaman Kombat! "First fight!" Dammit Ryu I thought I said quit being a coward!


	12. First Fight

A/N: I'm thinking about deleting this story after this chapter and redoing it. But it's your guy's decision if I should or shouldn't so tell me in your reviews. 'Cause I know I'm not the best author around and I'm seriously considering deleting this story.

Disclaimer: For the thousandth time I don't own shaman king so bug off!

After getting some sleep the shamans were prepared for the tournament. At about eight a clock they headed to the courtyard were the first fight would begin. "Man this guy has to be rich who else has their own island, boat, or castle?" Quipped Chocolove as he and Mic were looking at the temple. "Geez, Chocolove why don't you marry the guy for Pete's sake!" Snorted Lyserg getting a laugh from the others. "HA! You two should know that before this day is over Bokoto No Ryu shall be the strongest!" Exclaimed Ryu as he and Tokageru went into a pose. "Does He always do that?" Asked Millie at Manta who sighed and nodded. Anna was staying at the back of the group and then paused and mentioned for HoroHoro. "What is it?" "Do you remember what Porthios said last night? About how he had plans for us?" "Yeah what about it?" "I'm just saying that we should be careful it wouldn't do neither of us any good if we got in danger." At her remark HoroHoro just smiled. "Geez, Anna I know what happened at the boat was unexpected but I didn't know you cared about me this much." HoroHoro's face then suddenly collided… with Anna's fist. "Ow! That hurt sheesh! Try to be friendly and you get punched!" He whined as he clutched his black eye. Anna grumbled to herself about perverted idiots as she stormed off.

In the courtyard where the other shamans were assembled and on top of a throne with two soldiers was Porthios. "This is the first day of Shaman Kombat. From now on my island is your battleground when I call off your names the two shamans shall fight to the finish. Killing is not allowed in this noble tournament and you do kill someone you shall wish that you was the first one killed." "Don't kill your opponent this time Ren." Said Jun with a smirk at her little brother. Ren replied with a "Whatever," and tapped his foot impatiently. "Tao Ren! Nakota! Approach the field!" The gang's eyes widened, as Ren was the first to be picked. With a grin he chuckled and walked on to the field. His adversary a young boy about Ren's age with tanned skin and wearing Indian garments walked up as well, He had his hair in a Mohawk style except the rest of his head wasn't shaved off. He had a bow and a quiver of arrows with him. The two bowed in traditional style and went into a fighting pose. "BEGIN!"

Ren pulled out his Kwan Dao and charged at Nakota. With great agility he leapt up and pulled out an arrow shooting it. Ren deflected the arrow and went into a elegant dance of slashing and thrusting with his weapon. Surprisingly, Nakota dodged all the hits and put another arrow in his bow and fired. Again deflecting the arrow, Ren charged at him and then shifted his move as he planted his weapon into the ground and went to kick Nakota. Nakota however, expected the kick and pulled out a pair of tomahawks and caught Ren's foot. Ren gasped as he realized his vulnerability. He was then flipped into the air and got kicked in the back. He landed near his weapon and shot a glare at Nakota who just twirled his tomahawks in his arms. With a growl and leapt up and shouted "Rapid Tempo Assault!" Nakota then pulled out his bow and arrow and leapt up as way shouting "One Thousand Arrows!" Great streams of arrows were shot out of his bow and the two attacks collided. The two attacks nullified each other and canceled their attacks. A cloud of smoke clouded Ren's vision and suddenly he was struck from behind. An arrow had struck him. With a growl he searched for him in the smoke but couldn't find him. He then find him, well to be more precise he find his fist connecting with his belly. He leapt out of the cloud of smoke and fell to one knee. Nakota stared at him impassively and he seemed to be unimpressed. "You're a powerful warrior Ren but you are letting your anger guide you. You'll never win if you can't control your emotions." "GRRRR! Oversoul!" Ren charged up his furyouku as he and Bason became more powerful. "Very well I'll use my Oversoul as well." Nakota and his spirit an Native American spirit glowed blue as furyouku surrounded him. "I won't lose!" Ren leapt up and drove his Kwan Dao but to his surprise Nakota stopped the attack easily. "As long as you fight only for yourself you shall never win!" He countered as he threw Ren.

"Man, That Indian boy is getting into Ren's head huh?" Said Ryu as he and the others watched the battle. Ren couldn't seem to get a hit in and it seemed as if he was out of sync. "I know it reminds me when he fought Yoh and he couldn't finish Yoh off when he had the chance and Yoh just easily managed to make the battle a draw." Said Manta. "Something must be wrong with him as when he fight with us he usually was in control even when we appeared to be losing." Said Chocolove. (What's wrong with you little brother? Are you still having trouble with our uncle and father?) Thought Jun as she looked on with concern. "It would do him some good if he got beaten badly if you ask my opinion." Said Botta as he tilted his sunglasses. Everyone just stared at him confused. "Ren may be a powerful shaman yet he's only fighting for himself. He just wants to win the tournament to be the ruler of the world. Shamans like that never win. Only those who fight for a reason instead of for their own selfish nature shall win." Explained Botta as they all winced as Ren got hit in the back by a tomahawk.

Ren breathed hard as he clutched his side and he was on one knee. He had used all his most effective attacks yet not even once had he dealt a blow to Nakota. "I Won't LOSE!" He then leapt up into the hair as he prepared for his suicidal attack. Flames surrounded him. "KAMIKA" "SPIRIT OF THE WOLF!" Nakota went into all fours and he howled like a wolf. Suddenly to all the shamans amazement a giant wolf came from him and charged at Ren. The wolf leapt at Ren and dosed the flames ensuring Ren in its mighty jaws. Ren coughed up blood as he felt his ribs being crushed. The wolf drove Ren down into the floor and disappeared. "Enough! Nakota wins!" Shouted Porthios as soldiers went to the fallen Chinese shaman but Nakota beat them to it. "When you are able to control your anger and rid yourself of the evil in you challenge me." He said in a whisper to the semi conscious Ren who just snarled. Two soldiers lifted him and helped him to the infirmary so he could heal his wounds. But it was unlikely that it would be able to heal his damaged pride.

The others were amazed that Ren was crushed no word could describe how easily he was beaten. Jun and Pailong went to check on him "Man, Ren was just beaten badly he was totally out of it." Said Chocolove with a gulp of fear. "That's the first time Ren was ever beaten without even hurting his opponent." Said HoroHoro who was looking as his fallen friend. "He's hurt." Said Anna. "Yeah Anna I think we know that he got his ass kicked." Said Ryu but shut up when Anna gave him a glare. "He's hurt more in pride than in body. This defeat may affect how well he continues for the rest of the tournament."

"Next match…HoroHoro! Kelto! Approach the field!" "That guy must have it in for us." Mumbled HoroHoro as he approached the field. He saw his opponent and recognized him as that physic that helped kidnapped Yoh. "So you're that psycho…heh, you sure are shorter than I thought you were." "That's physic and you're even dumber than I believed possible." Said Kelto as he went into a fighting pose. Trey just smiled and pulled out his board. "Kororo! Into the board!" He leapt onto his board and jumped. "Renegade-Ack!" Suddenly he was suspended in mid air. "Heh, Heh, Heh," Chuckled Kelto as he ensnared him in a physic web "Go ahead struggle some more the more you do the more furyouku is drained until you pass out or die!" HoroHoro growled as he struggled but he couldn't get out. Suddenly Kelto produced a pair of physic energy balls. "Take this! Physic blitzball!" He threw the balls and HoroHoro still ensnared couldn't even defend himself. "AAGHHH!" Shouted HoroHoro as he went down to the floor. He sat up and growled. Kelto chuckled at him. "Look at you, I haven't even started and you are almost defeated. "Look psycho dude, you're starting to piss me off, how bout you fight me instead of just hiding behind your powers?" Kelto just laughed and produced a wave of energy. "Physic wave!" He sent the attack at Trey who jumped at the last instant. "I was hoping you'd do that now it's my turn. "Minopoi Punch!" (Note will someone please tell me the true name of that attack! You know the one were an ice statue appears!) He hit Kelto dead on but when the smoke cleared Kelto was unharmed surrounded by a physic barrier. "Say what!" Shouted the confused Ainu. "Heh, do you think I'd fall for a stupid trick like that? How bout, you start dancing?"

"Hey, what the hell!" Shouted HoroHoro. His feet started moving by themselves and he started dancing. "Trey what are you doing this is no time to be dancing!" Shouted Anna. "It's not my fault! My feet are dancing by themselves!" He shouted back as music was heard in the background. And the music was "We Like to Party," From The Vengeboys. Unable to control his body Trey started dancing disco style as all the other shamans laughed at him. "That's right keep on dancing, until you are unable to defend yourself." Chuckled Kelto to himself as he controlled Horo's body. "Oh man, this is so embarrassing." Grumbled Horo as he continued dancing. "Hey Trey! Can you do the Funky Chicken?" Laughed Chocolove. "If I get out of this Chocolove I'm gonna pound you." "Now it's time for your big finale." Said Kelto as he produced a large amount of physic energy. He then threw the attack at Trey. The attack was about to connect when suddenly Trey glowed bright blue. The light then dispelled the physic attack. "I-Impossible! No one could dispel my attack!" Shouted Kelto his blue eyes widening. HoroHoro was unsure of what had just happened found himself able to control himself again he also felt power awakening inside him. He then leapt on his board and shouted. "Take this, ICE DRAGON!" His board to his amazement became an ice blue dragon and he was riding on top of it. Kelto used his physic web attack but the dragon was unfazed by it. The dragon then opened its mouth wide and sent an Ice blast at Kelto who shrieked. The attack striked him and sent him flying to be frozen at a wall motionless and out cold.

"HoroHoro wins the match!" Shouted Porthios as the gang cheered. "Way to go Trey!" Shouted Chocolove as the dragon disappeared and transformed back into a board. "Woah! How did you do that?" Shouted Manta amazed at the attack. "Yeah! How did you make that dragon appear?" Asked Ryu who was also amazed. "Well to be honest," Said HoroHoro scratching his head as the others leaned in. "I have no clue!" "AAAHH!" The gang then anime dropped to the floor. Porthios who watched him smiled. (Good, he's learning his power that's in him; he really is the descendant the key to all my plans however I need the girl, as well he is only one half of the key.) He thought to himself. After a couple of matches the gang then went to the lunch hall. "HoroHoro." Turning around he saw Anna who was leaning against a wall. "How did you do that? That was a remarkable display of power. Few shamans I know can summon a elemental spirit." "Woah! You mean I summoned an creature of the plane?" "Huh?" Said the confused Anna. "That's what elementals are their creatures of the element itself. You know like earth elementals, air elementals, fire elementals, all sorts of creatures." "How do you know what they are?" Asked Anna amazed that he knew what elementals were. "I spent a lot of time playing Baldur's Gate on Manta's computer, Trust me when you see your characters wiped out so many times you'll remember what killed you." Said HoroHoro with a grin. "Okay video game maniac, well it looks like you summoned an ice elemental. How you was able to I don't understand." "Maybe it's because I'm a ice shaman?" Said HoroHoro rolling his eyes as if that was reason enough. Anna then slapped him on the head. "Listen you idiot if you could summon a powerful creature like an ice dragon how come you couldn't do it before? And don't give me that you are a ice shaman excuse." "I don't know Anna Sheesh! All I remember is a voice telling me to use my power to summon it. That's all I know!" "Look Trey," Said Anna calmly although she was resisting the urge to throttle him. "Something big is going on I can feel it. It could happen any moment and I think that you're going to play a part in it so don't do anything stupid." She then walked off and left him.

"Hey A-Anna? Oh! Who does she think she is? Always bossing me around as if I'm her slave." He muttered to himself. "Yet why do I always feel this tingling feeling inside me whenever I see her?" He asked himself as he placed his hand on his chest. Sure he liked her, Hell his heart did back flips when he first saw her. Of course she just knocked him away and treated him like dirt. She loved Yoh not some idiotic, moronic, gluttonous, Ainu, who came from Hokkaido where most people never even heard of the Ainu. "Hell my home's so small you can't even found it on a globe." He left Hokkaido to try to not only give the Koro Pokkuru the coltsfoot field but also to gain the land that the Ainu once hand before they were driven out. "Some god damn shaman I am, I couldn't save The Koro Pokkuru and I sure as hell can't save Yoh. And the worst of it is I probably won't even make to the finals. I'll just lose and also lose my soul as well." He then felt Kororo patting his head comforting him talking to him in her little voice. She did this when he was down. "I know Kororo I just gotta do my best, but what if it's not enough?"

"Please Master forgive me." Whimpered Kelto as he kneeled before Porthios. Kelto had lost his match and he knew that his master didn't accept failure and he expected to be punished. "Oh, what's the matter Kelto you couldn't defeat some brat by yerself?" Mocked Seymour as he laughed at him. "That was pathetic the boy couldn't even defend himself and yet he wins." Taunted Carl as the others laughed at Kelto. "M-Master it wasn't my fault, H-He used powers that I couldn't stop it's not my fault." "Enough Kelto," Said Porthios who hardly cared if Kelto was going to be punished. "I want to know why you are worried. You did what I told you to." Kelto shot his head up with his eyes widened. "The boy has achieved part of his power that's what I wanted to happen you losing was inevitable." "What you mean you put me against him just so he could release his power?" "For a physic you're not very smart, it wasn't your whining and begging that made me put you against him. It was the fact that the boy had the ability to summon an elemental a rare event that I pitted you against him." "What you knew I was going to lose!" "Yes my dear Kelto but don't worry all of you will be in the next round. But now I need to visit a certain pair of twins."

The twelve shamans followed their leader to a dungeon. He uttered a word and the door opened. There hanging on the wall in chains bruised and beaten was Yoh and Hao Asakura. "Nice to see you my dear friends I have some news." Hao growled and Yoh glared at him. "Well it's more for Yoh, your friends are here." For the first time in many days Yoh's face brightened and hope was in it. Porthios laughed at his face. "My dear Yoh I'm afraid there won't be a teary reunion. Once they are eliminated you know what I'll do." "No don't please," Said Yoh fighting back his tears, as he knew what Porthios would do. "Please don't hurt them I'll do anything whatever you want I'll do it just leave my friends out of your plans." He begged as tears started coming out. "Your love for your friends is touching but I'm afraid it won't do any good. You and your friends will soon be my slaves." "Grrrr!" Surprisingly the growl came from Hao. "Porthios if I ever get out of this you will know my wrath! I will turn your body to ash! I will have your bones charred! I shall pull you into the flames of Hell!" Hao started to continue but he then got attacked. Porthios struck him in the chest with a black ball of power. Hao screamed out in pain, as it was unbearable even to all he's known. "If you ever want to relive our fight I shall gladly do so." Hao then slipped into unconsciousness. Porthios turned to Yoh and pulled out something. It was a cd player and a pair of headphones. "I believe you might want these." He said as he placed them on his head. He then left and his twelve followers except for the black haired girl who walked up to Yoh. "I can end this. I can stop this torment for you and your brother." Said Veronica as she whispered into his ear. "Just tell me that you and your brother wish to be me and my sister's slaves." Yoh revolted at that idea spat in her face. In rage she then drew out her knife and slashed him across the cheek drawing a small ounce of blood. She then stormed off. "Oh well, at least I can listen to some music." Yoh pointed out "Oh shut up." Grumbled Hao as he came back to consciousness. The words fell on deaf ears though, as Yoh was too caught up in singing the sing that was playing

"Hey Ren you okay?" Said Manta as they saw Ren and the others. Ren was still pretty banged up from his fight but he seemed to be okay. He had bandages across his ribcage after that blow he had taken. "Ren's not into a talkative mood right now." Said Jun who placed her hand on his shoulder. "But how bout you Jun? Are you in a talkative mood now?" Said Ryu with hearts in his eyes as he got up close to Jun. "Ryu, quit being a moron." Said Anna as she dragged him back by the ear. "Ow! Wait! Just five minutes! This hurts really bad Anna!" "Well, Botta and Zelk won their first match." Said Dashawna. "HA! Our opponents weren't even a challenge their furyouku was pathetic." Snorted Botta. "Don't get over confident Botta, we may have gotten lucky but I doubt our next foe will be as easy." Warned Zelk. Suddenly there was a gong being rung. "Hey what gives? This isn't the Gong show is it?" Said Chocolove as he appeared with some drums and started beating them against a gong. "Now's not the time for jokes Chocolove I guess that means the fight is about to begin." Said Lyserg as they saw other shamans heading out towards the courtyard. "All right finally I'm ready for some fighting." Said Ryu who finally got himself away from Anna's grip.

Later on, Dashawna was in the midst of her first fight. Her opponent a man who thought she was weak quickly learned that she wasn't. "Take this sweetheart." He shouted rising his club. She moved quickly and started playing her harp. "Huh?" Said the not very smart man as he found himself enticed. "Hey! See that club in your hands?" Asked Dashawna. The man noticed it and nodded. "Bonk yourself on the head with it." The man smiled stupidly and began whamming his club on his head. After three tries he knocked himself out. "I win." Smirked Dashawna. "Way to go Dashawna!" Cheered Millie as the gang celebrated. "That's a real cheap way of winning making your opponent to knock himself out." Said Jun. "Hey, anything goes in a fought it's not my fight he's an idiot who is enticed by pretty girls."

"Next match shall begin now. "Bokoto No Ryu!" At the mention of his name Ryu sprung up and jogged to the arena suddenly he found out that the sun was gone. He then looked up and saw what caused it to disappear. "His opponent, at eight feet and weighing in at six hundred pounds Guile!" Ryu looked up and up and up at the monstrous shaman who stood before him. The soldiers at the arena started chanting his name. "Guile! Guile! Guile! Guile! Guile! Guile!" The massive shaman roared and raised his mighty arms. Ryu gulped the guy by the look of it had muscles on his muscles muscle's! "Come on Ryu you can do it!" Shouted Manta cheering Ryu who was easily the underdog. "You know I remember what happened the first time we met so how bout we forgive and forget AHHH!" With a quick blow Guile sent Ryu flying who was trying to negotiate with him. Landing face first Ryu got up. "Okay so you don't like talking." Before he could continue he got swatted again. "Alright wise guy you're really startin to piss me off!" Again he got punched. With a growl he leapt up to his feet and charged at him. He pulled out his wooden sword and brought it down with all his might. Guile just growled at him, as the wooden sword didn't even make a mark on his armor. Ryu backed away in shock. "Damn, no effect whatsoever." His eyes widened in horror as the mighty giant came at home with speed that no man his size should have.

Guile dealt a blow to his stomach and then kicked him sending him to the wall. He was down and he clutched his body in pain. "Come on Ryu, don't give up!" Shouted Manta as the gang cheered him on. As he stood up Guile rammed him but Ryu stood his ground. Guile punched him once with his left arm, he then punched him with his right arm but Ryu still wouldn't go down. He then went down as Guile in a rage grabbed him and slammed him to the ground. Ryu somehow managed to stand back up. "Puny man! Why don't you just lay down and die?" Growled Guile. "I never have and never will lay down and quit! Even if you kill me I will never quit!" He shouted as he struck Guile once, then twice with his sword. "Tokageru it's time for us to use the same move we used against Orochi! AME NO MERAKUMO NO TSUGUMI!" Using the mighty move the attacks struck Guile hard and sent him back several feet. However, he was still standing. Ryu breathed heavily for a good while each time becoming more and more difficult. Then suddenly his body worn out he collapsed. "Since Ryu cannot continue Guile wins." The gang rushed over to their fallen friend. He was out he wasn't even breathing, it seemed his entire body had been broken from those blows and the attack that he poured everything into. "Oh god we gotta get him to a medical center fast." Said Manta looking on in horror. Ryu was unconscious for a moment a few of them thought and hoped he was faking it and that he would get back up. However, they all knew that his was in terrible condition." Anna Kyoyama!" Turning around Anna saw Porthios. "Your match is next. Do you want to forfeit so you can aid your broken friend?" "Guys take Ryu, I'll stay here and fight." None dared argue with her as they picked Ryu up and left. "Anna," Said HoroHoro. "Good luck." He said before he left.

Walking toward the arena Anna drew out her staff. Her opponent was an ugly looking little guy that had a couple of small statues with him. "Heh, Heh my names Neiz I'm your opponent." Anna cautiously went on her guard not knowing what the guy had up his sleeves well, if he wore sleeves as he had on a sleeveless vest. Anna decided to strike first. She began twirling her staff in her hands. Suddenly the ugly guy charged at her and then he slashed at her. Anna suddenly realized that he had claws for hands! (Those must be his weapons of choice.) "Take this!" "Slash Claw!" Anna leapt out of the way as he lunged for her. He missed and Anna's eyes widened in shock as the attack went right through the stone floor. "Heh, Heh, if my claws can cut through solid stone imagine what they'll do to you." Neiz chuckled and lunged at her again. Anna had to move fast as she could end up dead at the receiving end of his claws. (Anna! You cannot stay on the defensive! You must fight back!) Balgerda said to her. Anna stopped moving and Neiz oblivious to her attack lunged at her. "Tornado Slash!" Neiz eyes widened in shock as he went flying and into a wall. With a groan he picked himself up. "Ooooo, You wretched girl my babies are gonna love you!" He pulled out his small statues and muttered an incantation.

Suddenly the statues started moving and they became imps. "What the!" "Get her!" The imps flew at her. "Tornado Slash!" The imps were not affected by the attack. Anna tried to move out of the way but wasn't fast enough as the imps clung to her and started biting her and clawing on her. She struggled to resist but found her energy draining. "Oh yes! That's right, can you feel it? My babies are draining your energy away. Pretty soon you'll be helpless." Anna struggled with all her might but found herself going down to her knees. With a chuckle Neiz walked up to her. "I'm so proud of those little guys." He then whistled and the imps disappeared. "Someone needs to put you out of your misery…like me." He cackled as he brought his claws up. "No! Anna! Look out!" Shouted HoroHoro who had returned and saw what had happen. "Bye-Bye!" He cackled as he brought his claw down as if to behead her. Anna then quickly dodged and jammed her staff into his gut. Neiz eyes widened as he realized he'd been tricked she was playing possum! Anna grinned and her staff glowed with energy. "Bye-Bye, CYCLONES WRATH!" Neiz was shot up into the air by the miniature tornado. He then did the part when a character is knocked up high into the air he takes up the whole TV screen and falls down. "AAAAHHHH!" Wham! He landed on his head with a thud onto the stone floor out cold and having anime swirls where his eyes should be. "Anna wins the match!" "_Good job Anna, sometimes faking injury can be the key to victory." _Commented Balgerda to her companion. "Nice job, Anna." Said HoroHoro as she walked up to him. "Thanks, you did a great job yourself today in your match. How's Ryu?" HoroHoro shrugged "We don't know Manta made me go and check on you so we wouldn't have another person out cold." "Well, let's go check on him"

"Ooooo, Master forgive me." Said Neiz as he was upside down still. Porthios frowned to himself. Neiz and Kelto had lost maybe he had made a poor decision in having them join him. "Begone, Neiz I waste no more time upon you." "Thank you master but could you make the world right side up first?" Porthios paid no attention to him. Despite the losses he couldn't help himself from smiling. Everything was still coming out beautifully. "On the eve of the fifth day their powers shall be awakened for they are the key to my plans." He smiled to himself as they were unwittingly aiding him. "And on the third day unless he has a miraculous recovery Bokoto No Ryu's soul will be mine."

Keiya's voice: Greetings, allow me to introduce myself I am Keiya. The fools think they can defeat my master Lord Porthios? HA! They shall be cut into ribbons by my blades! The boy HoroHoro battles the conjurer Angola I'll be surprised if he survives. The wretched female Anna does battle with Drake. Drake will shock her to death. What's this a swordsman challenges me? Good it's been a long time since I've had a good fight. Next time on Shaman Kombat "Crouching Samurai Hidden Ninja Masoj

Versus Keiya!" Read it or you shall be my blades next victim!


	13. Crouching Samurai Hidden Ninja Keiya Ver...

Disclaimer: I owe about ten dollars, that's all I got so I don't own shaman king.

HoroHoro's voice: Okay dudes and dudettes it's recap time, so where shall I begin? Oh, yeah! The two dudes and that one chick Botta, Zelk, and Dashawna joined us as they also were heading to the tournament. Unfortunately however, these weirdos who call themselves "The Shamans of Apocalypse" who work for Porthios attacked us. We fought back but in the end they kidnapped Yoh! Why they want him is beyond me. I mean, come on the guy has lost his soul! Later, the day of the tournament finally came. Me and Anna saw the Destiny Star yet somethin was wrong about it. It looked chaotic and evil. We went to the town where the boat was at and found Lyserg and Chocolove. Who was also goin' unfortunately for us however, my sister, Ren's sister, her bodyguard, Tamao and that girl Millie also went without us knowing. After getting to the island we learned the rules of the first round. We'll have five matches and we need to win three of them to advance. If we lose three matches we are eliminated from the tournament. Me, Ren, and Anna went to spy on Porthios. Along the way we meet his goons Carl and Guile. We learned that for some odd reason he wants me and Anna. We also met Silvia who told us about the History of the tournament of how Porthios was over four thousand years old and was undefeated and had triple the power Hao had! The next day the matches begin. Ren battled some Indian dude named Nakota. Ren for some reason couldn't hit him and lost pretty badly. I fought this psycho named Kelto who used all sorts of different cheap attacks. Fortunately I defeated him thanks to summoning an elemental. Ryu, however, wasn't as lucky as I as he got battered and bruised at the hands of Guile. Oh! And in her first fight Anna managed to beat her opponent to advance. Right now we gotta get ready for our second fight!

Crouching Samurai Hidden Ninja Keiya versus Masoj

"So how's Ryu?" Asked Anna as she and HoroHoro went to the infirmary. "Well good news and bad news. The good news is he's alive, the bad news is he's in a coma." Said Manta looking on grimly. "Oh man, Ryu might not be able to fight anymore." Said Lyserg who looked on at his friend. "Yeah, Ryu will have to forfeit his matches if he can't fight. Poor guy." Said Tamao. "If he can't fight he'll lose his soul. Dammit! I wish there was something we can do! I don't want to lose another friend." Said Manta pounding his small fist on the bed. "Too bad Faust ain't here he'd know what to do he's a doctor." Said HoroHoro. "But he isn't only time will tell if Ryu will live to fight another day." Said Jun. "Anna, can you summon Tokageru maybe he'll be able to help." Anna nodded and attempted to summon him. Much to everyone's surprise though nothing happened. "Hey, what gives?" Said HoroHoro "I can't summon him." "Why not?" Asked Manta. "I don't know usually I'd be able to summon even the most powerful spirits yet something is wrong. As if Tokageru is not on his plane that spirits are on. Either that or he is also like Ryu unable to respond to anything." "Perfect." Grumbled HoroHoro. Anna with a frown left the infirmary. The others soon left except for Manta. "Come on Ryu, please wake up." He begged to no avail as Ryu made no movement whatsoever.

"So, master has agreed to let Angola fight the boy and let you battle the girl." Said Kelto as he was with Veronica, Joan, and Drake in his private room. His room had all sorts of items in it stuff that he had used physic powers to get for his own desire. Drake in his purple outfitted armor smiled. "Yes, I plan on giving Anna a shocking lesson tomorrow when we fight. I'm not surprised that she beat Neiz he's the weakest of us all! I won't be as easy." He boasted. "Confident as always." Murmured Kelto "You shouldn't be overconfident my friend for your arrogance shall lead to your demise. And do not underestimate our "friends" they have great power in them especially the boy." "HA! Kelto, you may have lost to the boy but I highly doubt he'll be able to get past our conjurer Angola with his summoning abilities." "We should let all of them face Guile I'll be surprised if they can even scratch him." Put in Joan. They all laughed at the idea especially Joan and Drake who looked at each other. The two hadn't seen each other in a while and were both restless. They particularly ran out of the room to their own private room. Veronica and Kelto laughed as the two lovers left. "They will die in each others arms, coupling and oblivious to the threat." Said Veronica as she stroked her snow white hair. "There are worser ways to go." Said Kelto with a smirk. Veronica also smirked as she couldn't really be talking as she and Kelto were part-time lovers. She really didn't think about settling down with a partner she preferred a slave for her to have her way with. Kelto smirked before he had joined Porthios's gang he was a nomad who had Shamanic abilities. He had gained many items of desire using his powers to get what he desired. But ever since he had joined his companions he and they had known more fun than each individual would had known before. He thought himself a fool for thinking back then of declining Porthios's invitation.

"Yohmei is it time yet?" Asked Goldva who was with the old man. Yohmei who was drinking tea along with the elderly woman next to him. "Not yet I'm afraid, I'd wish this wouldn't happen but it may come to this." "You can't be serious about doing this, She's only just become a shaman she although she has spirit she would be consumed and so will the boy. Goldva can't you and the others do anything?" asked Anna's grandmother Kino. Goldva sipped her tea and let out a sigh. "If I could gather all the tribes and all the shamans I would gladly led an assault on Porthios Island. Yet even if I did Porthios would kill us all, or worse steal our souls. There's no other way." Yohmei let out a sigh as well. "When I learned from Silvia that Yoh's soul was stolen I was heartbroken, I felt as if all life was taken from me. Yet there's still hope. I never thought that an Ainu would be the one who decides the future." "What do you mean?" "The foolish Ainu HoroHoro and my granddaughter are the hope of all." Said Kino. "Yes but to do so they need to learn about their history but Porthios has possession of their history, and though he doesn't show it doubt gnaws at him the ancestor's of the two lovers who defied him to their deaths are alive. And he will strike at them hard using his minions in a attempt to keep them from achieving their power the power that rests inside them." Said Goldva "The two hate each other though the odds of them falling in love are like Yoh's short friend becoming a giant. It's a fool's hope." Said Yohmei. "They're not alone though their friends are with them, and Nakota of the Sioux tribe is also there I sent him there." "Thanks Goldva for you and your people's efforts I think I'll retire now." Said Yohmei.

Tao Ren was lying on his bed remembering his fight with Nakota. "_As long as you fight only for yourself you shall never win!" _With a growl he punched the pillow. "Ren you okay?" Asked Jun as she laid her hand on his shoulder. Ren huffed and turned the other way. "Ren, don't be like this now." She said to him. "Here let me try," Said Chocolove. "Hey, Ren what do you call a snail who becomes a sailor? A snailor!" Ren without looking then grabbed Choco by his throat and then threw him out of the room. "CAN'T TAKE A JOKE CAN YA?" Shouted Chocolove as he went sailing and hitting the floor. "Ren, please talk to me what's the matter with you?" Ren sighed and mentioned for her to leave. Jun let out a gasp of shock, "Okay then, but if you ever need help don't come to me!" She shouted at him and left. Ren sat up on his bed and winced at the words she had said. (I'm sorry Jun but you can't help me now.)

Lyserg meanwhile was with Zelk and Dashawna. "I can't believe that the X-laws are here." He muttered. "The X-laws? What are they doing here?" Asked Zelk with a frown. "Huh? How do you know them?" Asked Lyserg. "Well, Lyserg if you promise not to tell anyone." Said Dashawna. The two then removed their coats and rolled up their sleeves. Lyserg was shocked as on their arms was a mark it seemed to be a symbol of a group. "What is this?" "I and Dashawna are members of a group known as "The Shamans of The Holy Order. We are a group that has combated shamans who have used their powers to rule over others." "Like Hao?" "Yes, in fact the order was made over a thousand years ago when our founder Overlord Zenirka who committed his entire life to defeating those of evil." "Like the X-laws?" Zelk's eyes narrowed. "We are not like the X-laws; we show mercy to others and don't kill those who are foolish to follow them, we believe that there is good in all. Jeanne the founder of the X-laws is a fool, She thinks that to rid the world of evil is to destroy all, yet she forsake are teachings and formed her own order." Said Dashawna "Wha? J-Jeanne was a member of your order?" "Yes, but she turned away from us, She's a hypocrite." Spat Dashawna bitterly. "She claims to tell all that she's a good person but she has he own evil in her, she and her followers kill any who get in her way." Lyserg gulped and remembered that Marco and Jeanne had ordered him to kill a pair of Egyptian shamans; if Yoh hadn't intervened…He didn't want to think about what would happen. He stopped Chloe and as punishment Marco attacked him. "The Shamans of the Holy Order and the X-laws have fought many times over the past years. Yet like the fools that they are they are not yet defeated us." "Me and Zelk were sent to battle Porthios as we were the most able shamans around." "Remember Lyserg do not tell anyone especially Botta, about us." Lyserg nodded and knew he couldn't tell them that he was once a member of what they hated.

Manta left the infirmary depressed. (Great just perfect. Ryu's gonna die there's gotta be something I can do!) Moping to himself he then heard a guitar being played. Following the sound he looked over and saw Botta playing his guitar. "_Sick of this life, Not that you care. I'm not the only way whom these feeling I share. Nobody understands, quite why were here. We're searchin' for answers that never appear, But maybe if I'd looked real hard I'd see your tryin' too, To understand this life, that we're all goin' through." _He song to himself not caring that Manta was there. "Uh, Botta?" "Oh? It's you." "What are you doing? I didn't know you played the guitar." Botta continued playing and responded. "I usually play it when I'm down; it's a hobby I picked up by my master." "We don't know about you Botta what's your family like?" "…I don't have a family." "Oh! Sorry." "Don't mention it I was abandoned by my parents when I was just a baby. My parents dropped me off at the footsteps of my mentor Raudy." "Raudy? I've heard of him he rivaled Pailong for best martial arts men. Pailong mentioned that the two of them worked in several movies together." "Yeah, but usually he tells me that the producers are biased because Pailong is the traditional Chinese martial arts men while he is Jamaican." "That's not true; Pailong told me that he fought to have Raudy get the equal fame. So how is your mentor anyway?" Botta put on a scowl at Manta. "He's dead." "Uh, sorry about that?" Said Manta sweat dropping. "Who killed him?" "The same person who took your friends soul." "Porthios? Oh man that's perfect and it looks like soon Ryu will lose his soul as well." "The reason I became a shaman is for this." Said Botta as he picked up his Sais. "The chance for revenge, to avenge the only person I knew that was a father to me. And I'm sure that I was the son he never had." "Well Botta I may not agree with your goal but good luck you're gonna need it if you want to win."

Meanwhile, Porthios was in his private chambers were no one was allowed unless he wanted them in their. Not even his members could enter as the entrance and the chamber was rigged with traps. He smirked as he looked around at his objects that he had collected. It was an archaeologist heaven as they were priceless items that he had gain during his long lifetime. There were diamonds and jewels worth billions but he cared little for money. From the great pyramids there were ancient tombs. Priceless antiques the weapons of ancient heroes old, the same crown that King Arthur wore. And his most valued treasure, an ancient book that was as old as he. Of course almost all of them were magical and had great power in them. In a glass vase was what looked to be a simple crystal, of course the crystal had dark power, it could take captive of a person. With a chuckled he carefully removed it and placed it on the floor. "Come forth, Iron Maiden Jeanne." Transparent in spirit form Jeanne with her Silver hair looked at him sadly. "Oh come now Jeanne must you look so sad? You should be happy; I'm doing your dream." "My dream? Killing everyone and everything that's not my dream or turning them into slaves by stealing their souls." "Please Jeanne, how many innocent people have you killed? How many begged for mercy yet you granted them none? How many people have you murdered with no regret?" "Stop it!" Shouted Jeanne at him. She had killed many people, in outrage that they wouldn't aid her, sure she killed those that were evil and served those with darkness, but she had also shown no mercy to those forced to be slaves and killed them as well. Everyday she begged for forgiveness for what she had done. Porthios with a chuckle waved his hand. "You are dismissed Iron Maiden," Jeanne's soul went back into the crystal.

HoroHoro grumbled to himself as Pirika had made him start training. He started running laps around the island grumbling quietly to himself. "The things that I do just so she can get some yen!" As he remembered her and Anna's bet. Not noticing he kept on running when suddenly the ground started shaking. "An earthquake?" Suddenly a creature came out of the ground and nearly snapped Trey in his jaws! He dodged barely and the giant earth monster growled at him. "What the hell are you!" He shouted dodging the creature's attempt to chomp him. "That is my pet." Said a cool voice. Turning around HoroHoro saw an old man wearing red robes with star makings on them. He was about fifty, had white hair and beard, and he carried a book with him. "Is this…thing yours?" The old man chuckled. "One of many." He then uttered a series of words that Trey couldn't understand and the earth monster disappeared. "How'd you do that?" "I'm a conjurer fool; I summon beasts to fight for me. Allow me to introduce myself; I am Angola a shaman like you." "You're entered as well? Well don't you know it's against the rules to attack outside of the competition grounds?" "Hmph, the rules mean little to me I was testing you." "Testing me what for?" "Because we fight tomorrow," "Huh! How do you know?" "Check your Oracle bell." Said Angola dryly. HoroHoro then remembered that at their rooms that they were given Oracle bells. He got it out and checked. "Yup, that's you alright." As it showed Angola's name and his photo. "Anyway what's the point of attacking me?" "Fool, to see if you are worth my master's time." "Master? Wait a minute you work for Porthios?" "Yes, my master is very interested in you. For what reason I don't know why. You're just a foolish Ainu." "What does Porthios want from me!" Angola laughed at him. "If you seek answers you are asking the wrong person." He then disappeared with a flash leaving HoroHoro there anger and confused.

Anna was walking around the temple when she saw a man surrounded by a group of people watching him. "Listen well all of you! I have in my hands the ancient prophecy of what will happen in this tournament! Of how evil will triumph over the forces of good and darkness shall overrun the world!" "Oh, No not you again!" Anna turned around and saw HoroHoro walking towards them. "Geez, why are these clowns here?" The leader known as Ozzy ignoring him continued. "In verse one of the ancient prophecy tells of how a blue haired shaman from the north and an otaku who just became a fighting shaman with a wind spirit shall meet in the finals." At that moment the crowd turned their eyes towards Horo and Anna. "In the second verse they will battle together and the heavens will shake at their might! In the third verse they will betray all their friends and wipe out all those who oppose them! And, in the final verse they shall rule together as Shaman King and Queen and engulf the world in darkness!" "Beware my friends all of you the two are among us and we must stop this apocalypse from happening!" "Will you stop!" Shouted Trey walking up to Ozzy. "It's you! The blue haired shaman from the north in which the ancient prophecy foretells of!" "You know I didn't think you were a complete idiot but now you've shown you're dumber than me!" "Get back foul creature! I will not let you infect others with you're words!" Shouted Ozzy who put up his book. "Listen all that prophecy stuff is trash. You can't just live life to what a stupid cd verse tells ya to!" "How dare you insult the ancient lyrics! Fool! You're kind shall never prevail!" "Listen dude the only thing I'm gonna do after I become Shaman King is give the Minutians the land that they need and have the people of the world be in harmony with nature." "AHA! A clever cover up in which you actually will enslave the world in chains!"

"Okay you've just replaced Trey on my list of dumbest people in the world." Said Anna also walking up. "Wait a minute…I saw you at doby village and you were an otaku right?" Anna shrugged. "And now you are a fighting shaman you uses the element of wind?" "Yes." "AHA! See all of you?" He grabbed the two and pulled them close to each other. "These two fit the description of the two. On the right a happy-go-lucky yet somewhat dimwitted Shaman from the north and on the left a former otaku who just became a fighting shaman. What conspiracies are these two plotting? My friends I warn you all we must-AAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Unfortunately for him he just got hit into the stratosphere thanks to Anna. "Okay people move along there's nothing to see here."

"Hey guys! There's a place were shamans can hang out on the island." Said Tamao who was with Pirika and Jun. "What's the name of the place?" Asked Lyserg who was with Millie. "The Lions Head it's a place were shamans can enjoy themselves and have fun. Answered Jun. "Sounds fun how 'bout we go?" Said Chocolove who was playing playstation with Zelk. Later on after getting dressed and cleaned the shamans headed out to the island. Their were many small areas with practice grounds, swimming areas, and the food court. They saw a large building and on it was a wooden lion's head. They entered and saw shamans dancing to music, ordering food, and showing off their spirits. "Sheesh! And I thought this was an all-business no fun place." Said Manta who got on a booster seat. "Hey come on even shamans need to have fun some time." Said Dashawna as she ordered a root beer. Shamans were having a good time being friendly with each other. Lyserg got dragged by Millie to go dance with her much to the gang's amusement. Ren sulked in the darkness and watched it all with distaste. (Why did I come here?) He saw Jun dancing with Pailong. He then to his amazement saw Pirika seat next to him. "This isn't a two person seat." He said to her the first words he's spoken all day. "Well maybe I just felt like sitting down." She snapped at him. Ren "Harrumph!" and tapped his fingers on the table. "So, are you just gonna be like this all time? Sulk in the darkness when you lose?" "It's no business of yours what I do." "Oh, it isn't? You just gonna be anger and get mad at everyone?" "Shut up, as far as I know you're just your brother's training obsessed sister." "Well at least my brother doesn't insult me when ever he doesn't get his way." "I didn't mean to hurt her she can't help me now." "Yeah right, she cares about you Ren she doesn't want you to get hurt. Yet disrespecting her won't do her any good." "Will you shut up," "What? You gonna make me?" "If you don't stop talking this instant," "What you gonna do what?" Suddenly before she could react Ren leaned over and kissed her on the lips. She looked at him astonishment that he just kissed her and felt her heart beating faster. He removed his lips from hers and with a wry grin left.

"What? What are you talking about?" Said a drunken man who was talking to another person. "What I'm saying is your style of fighting is wrong and you leave yourself wide open." Said a handsome man of Japanese descent. He was about six foot two with black hair in a ponytail. He wore samurai armor and had two swords sheathed. "Bah! What ye sayin' ya pretty boy? My style of fighting is the best! That's why I'm gonna win!" "Don't make me laugh I'll be amazed if you could even advance." With that the Japanese man started to leave. The drunken man let out a yell and pulled out an axe and charged at him. The Japanese man with unbelievable agility got out his twin blades and deflected the blow. "SEVEN BLADE STRIKE!" He struck at the man multiple times and then sheathed his blades. The drunk looked at him shocked and then fell unconscious to the floor. Others looked on impressed with the display and let the samurai through. "He's gonna be tough." Commented Zelk impressed with the man's swords. "I think we need to keep our eyes on him." Replied Chocolove. "Looks like we'll see him in the finals." Said Anna.

The next day, HoroHoro was on his bed sleeping in his usual manner. Drool coming down his mouth, snoring like a train, and the sheets everywhere. With a yawn he stretched and then he felt something against him. It was under his covers and he felt it. It was a round object and kinda hard. He removed his covers and saw to his amazement an egg! "What the? Where'd this egg come from?" He frowned (Chocolove may have left it as a joke but I doubt it.) "What the? Horo, did you lay an egg in your sleep." Said Chocolove as he appeared. "Very funny Chocolove what's the deal of putting an egg in my bed!" "I didn't do anything the only thing I did last night was put a whoopee cushion in Lyserg's bed." "Well how the heck did this egg get here?" "What are you two talking about?" Asked Anna who entered their room. "This egg somehow got here last night that's what?" "Let me see that." Said Anna grabbing the large egg. It was too big to be a bird's egg and it was hard. "Oh, good likes like we'll be having eggs for breakfast." Said Ren who woke up in his bed. "Back off Ren! No way are we eating this." Said HoroHoro. "Well HoroHoro since it was in your bed your taking care of it." Said Anna putting the egg in his arms. "Hey! Why do I have to have it? I can't take care of this! I'm not good with pets!" Whined Trey.

Later on the matches were going on and Lyserg was in his second match. His opponent a young kid threw his daggers at him which he easily evaded. "Nice try but you left yourself wide open! Chloe into the pendulum! Big Ben Wire Frame!" His best attack knocked the kid out of spirit control and defeated him. The kid looked down disappointed at himself and then saw Lyserg lower a hand to which the kid smiled and accepted as the two shook hands. "Looks like Lyserg is opening up a bit." Commented Trey. "Yeah, he's gotten a better shaman ever since he left the X-laws." Said Ren.

"HoroHoro! Angola! Approach the field!" Horo approached the field and saw Angola. "Ready to be frozen old man?" "Time for you to respect your elder's young fool." "One question though; why do you hang out with that dude? He's just gonna kill you if you fail him." "Hmph, you are more foolish than I thought. Lord Porthios shall make the world right but to do this he needs you. As for killing me I'm his elite advisor and the third in command but by defeating you I shall became his second in command." "Well unfortunately for you that's not gonna happen. Kororo into the board!" He put his arm onto his board and leapt. "Nipopoi Punch!" He was about to hit him when a giant bat like creature took the hit and got destroyed. "What the?" Angola opened his book and began chanting. HoroHoro felt the ground shaking and a giant fist punched threw the stone. A monster with rock like skin climbed out of the ground and growled. "Attack him my beast." The rock monster leapt up and attempted to squash Horo who barely dodged it. It then started rolling around the arena. "Yeesh! Shouted HoroHoro as he dodged the rolling monster. Talk about having a ball!" The creature than rolled over him knocking him flat on his back. "Now finish him!" The creature leapt up and prepared to turn him into a pancake. HoroHoro held is hands up in futilely to defend himself. Suddenly his hands glowed ice blue and he fired an ice blast which connected with the monster. The creature was frozen solid and fell to the ground. Not one to miss an opportunity HoroHoro leapt up and shattered the rock monster with a Nipopoi punch. Angola winced in pain and clutched his side. "What's wrong with you?" "For every monster that is destroyed I lose foryouku. Not bad Ainu but can you handle this beast?" He chanted again and suddenly a great tiger appeared with sharp fangs. The great cat leapt at him and Trey narrowly dodged it. But was not fast enough to miss the cat's great claws which left a gash in his side. "Yeow! That's a mean tabby." He shouted holding his side. "The cat leapt at him again and HoroHoro again narrowly dodged. "Soon you will tire and you will be unable to dodge making you easy prey." HoroHoro put his board out of his arm and got on it. The tiger leapt at him but Trey was already countering. "Icicle Assault!" Using the attack he sent daggers into the cat's flank and near its heart. The tiger let out a roar of pain before dissipating into nothingness. Angola fell onto his knees in pain. "Damn you! You've given me no choice but to use my most powerful creature. I only summon this if it's an all or nothing so now arise! Bizmatec!" The sky darkened and from the sky came a creature in chains. It was humongous and it seemed as if the chains were ready to break off. It had four arms and two of them ended in deadly pincers. It had a doglike mouth and had a human body. It had devil horns sticking out of its head and a long tail. "Kill him." Commanded Angola. Bizmatec broke free of his chains and leapt at HoroHoro. He leapt out of the way but to his surprise the creature teleported and was right behind him. He grabbed him around with waist with one of his pincers and started using his fists to pummel him. He then threw Trey into the ground. HoroHoro groaned in pain and tried to pick himself up. The creature made a gurgling noise with his mouth which sounded like laughter. "Let's see if you are laughing after this! Kororo Maximum Foryouku! AVALANCHE!" Using his most devastating attack he charged at the demon he just stood there impassively. The attack was ready to hit him when he then opened his mouth and spewed forth dark flames which melted the snow. "NO WAY!" Shouted HoroHoro in shock. "He just destroyed his attack as if it was nothing!" Shouted Manta in disbelief. "And now that Trey has run out of foryouku I'm afraid that he's doomed." Said Jun as shocked as he was.

Horo collapsed to one knee catching his breath. "That was my…best attack… now what do I do?" He asked himself gasping for air. Suddenly he got punched in the got and lifted into the air. Bizmatec ensnarled one pincer around his waist and grinning evilly put his other pincer around Trey's throat cutting off his air supply. "Yes, that's right my pet torture him for now." Said Angola watching it with amusement. HoroHoro struggled to breathe and was fast losing consciousness. Bizmatec then released his hold on his throat for a brief second than put his pincer around his throat. "Hey come on! That's against the rules! You can't choke your opponent to death!" Shouted Lyserg. "I don't think this island has many rules about winning Lyserg." Said Ren watching in horror. "Come on Horo-kun you gotta make it!" Begged Pirika who had her face turned away not wanting to see her brother get tortured like this. Trey then collapsed as Bizmatec removed his pincer. "Now Bizmatec finish him take off his head!" Ordered Angola. Bizmatec went to raise his pincer when he realized that he couldn't move. The creature then looked in shock as his entire body began freezing solid trapping his arms and legs. "W-What is this?" Demanded Angola. The arm that had Horo around the waist broke off and shattered freeing him. Trey then got up and raised his head. His entire body was glowing a bright blue as he then put his arms in a circular motion. "Ice Beam Blaster!" He shouted firing a beam of ice which froze the rest of Bizmatec solid. "No! Bizmatec! What the hell? You were supposed to be dead!" HoroHoro then closed his eyes and opened his hand. Snowflakes began to form around it and then a sword made of ice formed in his hand. "Kori Blade Strike!" He leapt up and then brought the sword down vertically and sliced the frozen Bizmatec in half. "N-NOOOOOO!" Shouted Angola in pain as he went down on all fours. "It's impossible… No one can defeat my monsters!" He got his book and began desperately chanting for any monster but none came. "Can't summon any monsters without enough foryouku can ya old man? Now to finish this! FREEZING SLASH!" He slashed at Angola and defeated him. "HoroHoro wins the match!" Announced the judge. HoroHoro let out a sigh of relief and flashed his trademark grin. Then he fainted onto the floor. Anna smiled a bit as she was glad he had won his second match. (Good looks like my training has left some effect on him He might actually be useful after all. Yet, where did he get that burst of power? It makes no sense not even Yoh was able to gain such powerful moves after my boot camp drills. I'll ask him myself later on.)

Afterwards the shamans learned that the final matches of the day would be taken place in a place were only the two shamans would see each other. Anna went to her area and her area was a forest area along with a lake near it. She saw a squirrel run up to her and looked up at her. She then knelt and petted it. Suddenly the creature ran away in fear. Anna heard some crackling and a bolt of lightning went past her shoulder. On pure instinct she turned around and drew her staff. Sitting on a tree was Drake chuckling to himself and electricity cackling in his hands. "Watch were you fire that thing! I may get the wrong idea but this is still a tournament no killing allowed!" Drake continued chuckling and fired another blast at her which she narrowly dodged. "Okay wise guy now I'm pissed! Balgerda into the staff!" She then fired her Tornado Slash which Drake dodged with ease. "I'm someone not to be trifled with girl!" He then sent multiple bolts at her and she scrambled to move. She got zapped by a couple which stung her. "Cyclone's Wrath!" She shouted throwing her staff. He held his ground and wasn't affected by the attack. "Damn, nothings working on him!" Cursed Anna leaping into a tree. "Thunder Ball!" He sent a purple ball of electricity at her. She leapt out of the tree and plummeted to the ground. "Anna use my wind force field quick!" Shouted Balgerda "WIND BALL!" She used the move to protect herself and gently fell to the ground and landed on her feet. "LIGHTNING BOLT!" Unaware she got struck from behind and her force field disappeared. She struggled to get up and glared at him. He cackled and electricity formed in his hands. "Time to die! LIGHTNING BOLT!" She saw the attack coming and had no choice to defend herself. "Anna! Take to the sky! Fly, Fly now!" Anna not understanding leapt into the air and saw wings form on back. Angel wings which allowed her to fly. She soared into the air amazed at her new found ability. "HA! Do you think flying will allow you to win! I'm gonna clip your wings!" Shouted Drake throwing bolts at her. She dodged with ease and soared into the sun. "Eagle Dive Bomb!" She shouted as she dove with the speed of an eagle and connected with him sending him flying. "Damn you! Now I'm really mad!" He shouted as electricity began forming around him into a ball. "HAHAHA! No way will you dodge this!" He shouted as electricity formed an electric purple ball around. "Not good, what am I gonna do?" Anna asked herself looking around. She then spotted the lake and he was behind it which gave her an idea. She threw her staff and it went past him into the water. "HA! What was that suppose to do?" "This CYCLONE'S WRATH!" Drake let out a scream in horror as the water behind him came up and came down upon him. "NO! NOT WATER ARRGGHHH!" He shouted as he was affected by his own attack and since water and electricity don't mix he went into overkill. He collapsed out cold and defeated. Anna landed and got her staff. "Sometimes the environment can lead to victory or defeat, remember that when you wake up." She said to him as she left.

Meanwhile, a young man with black hair in a ponytail was walking around a valley. He was looking for his opponent who had not shown himself yet. He was cautious as he looked around. "Shuriken Storm!" Shouted a voice. Shurikens came flying at him and he then deflected all of them. "Very good." Said the voice. A ninja wearing all black covering his entire body did flips in the air and stood before Masoj, He had an impressive figure with muscles obviously honed for battle. He wore clothing all over him not even allowing his eyes to be seen as they were covered by red slots in his mask. "So, you must be my opponent." Said Masoj as the two circled each other hands on their weapons. "Yes, my name is Keiya and I expect to have a good match with you samurai, my last opponent was such a disappointment he only lived for two minutes." With amazing agility he leapt at him blades drawn. Masoj pulled out his own swords and parried the move. The two went into battle then charging at each other. Blade rang against Blade as any on looker would be speechless at the sight. "CRESCENT MOON SLASH!" Shouted Masoj slashing in a crescent moon swipe. Keiya easily parried the move and countered with his own. "SPIRTUAL SLASH!" He shouted as he brought his swords down and a blast of energy came out of them. Masoj brought his swords and put them in a defensive posture to negate most of the attack. The two continued their battle neither gaining the advantage. Masoj battling with his Samurai spirit and Keiya fighting with his Ninja Spirit. Masoj brought his swords down but then cunningly brought them up yet Keiya countered it with ease. The ninja did a flip in the air brought his foot up to kick Masoj in the side of the head. "First blood goes to me," "You talk more than you fight!" The two continued their battle. "Seven Blade Strike!" Charging at him he used his blades and struck at him multiple times. Yet to his surprise Keiya parried each and every blow. "Please, tell me that you can do better. Dash & Gash!" He then rushed at Masoj and sliced him around the abdomen. Masoj clutched his side in pain yet he didn't give up and got back up and leapt. "Heaven & Hell!" He brought his twin blades and struck them into the ground. A blast of blue and red energy came from the ground and came at Keiya who tried to defend but was battered by the blow.

On his back he hissed and leapt up back to his feet. "Well done samurai, I salute you." "You're not bad yourself ninja," The two leapt at each other through the side, neither affected by the move. The two then charged at each other blades drawn ready to finish this.

Keiya and Masoj went through a quick series of slashing and thrusting yet neither scored a hit.Keiya did a flip in the air and chuckled. "Excellent it's been a long time since someone could hold their own against me. But let me warn you I am undefeated and I don't plan on losing to a samurai." "Sorry to disappoint you Keiya but I myself is undefeated and I've made a vow to never lose until I am the greatest swordsman in the world." Said Masoj holding up his blades. "A vow? Well I hate to do this but I'm afraid your vow is about to be broken." "We'll just have to see about that!"

What happened next would have left any onlooker speechless. The two battled their blades singing against each other. Neither gained the advantage, neither scored any decisive hits that would give him the advantage. Their battle was a thing of beauty. An onlooker would feel the blade slashing against one another as he would be rooted to the spot unwilling to move. Keiya felt for the first time excitement in his life. Masoj wielding his family's swords had a smile on his face as he was thrilled. Keiya then went into an almost unblock able move known as the double thrust low. Almost unblock able except for one parry…The cross down. Masoj did the move perfectly and Keiya knew that they would be at a draw. But he did not know that his foe had found the counter to it. Out shot Masoj's right foot connecting solidly with Keiya's face dazing him and to his horror leaving him wide open! He swung his swords furiously trying to regain his balance and keep his foe off him. He managed to keep Masoj off him and regained his focus.

"Clever move Samurai so there is a counter to that move." "You like it huh? Well shall we continue?" Keiya lunged at him and then did a flip over him and slashed him across the back. Masoj held out one sword in defense but it got knocked away. Holding his remaining sword he parried the blows desperately to try to defend himself. Keiya slashed him across the legs and he went down on his knees. He then knocked Masoj's remaining sword away. Masoj tried to move but got slashed across his back.

On his knees staring into the valley. Masoj felt broken as he was about to be defeated. He then spotted his sword in front of him impaled into the ground blade first. His ancestor's swords his grandfather's swords, the people who taught about honor, courage, chivalry, that which a samurai is bond too which he had made his soul purpose in life to be the greatest swordsman in the world as he made a sacred vow to hold to never be defeated until he had made that fulfillment. "It appears as if you'll have to break your vow samurai." Said Keiya as he was behind him and lifted one of his swords. "Nice knowing, but now you DIE!" He shouted as he brought his sword down in an attempt to cur off Masoj's head.

Suddenly Masoj tilted his head and dodge the swipe. He reached out and grabbed his sword and stabbed Keiya in the stomach who attempted to slash him. Keiya looked at him shocked as Masoj pulled out his blade. "With honor ninja and as long as you believe in your dreams you can accomplish anything. Perhaps we will fight again." "What are you talking about? I can still fight! Gah!" Gagged Keiya clutching his stomach as blood was coming out. Masoj turned and started walking away. "Go to the infirmary and heal your wounds I look forward to the day we fight again." "Damn you samurai! I will kill you! You will suffer for this Masoj! When we meet I shall color everything red with your blood!" Masoj turned around and looked at him. "Keiya, when we fight it will be a battle to remember but that time is not now! I know this however, when we fight again one on one only one of us will live!" Keiya growled and produced a shadow bomb. With a snarl he threw it on the ground and disappeared in the smoke. Masoj his two swords sheathed turned and left.

Back with the gang, they rested and lounged about their rooms when suddenly their oracle bells beeped. HoroHoro opened his and his eyes widened in shock. Anna also opened hers and was shocked. On his it said _Anna Kyoyama _on hers it said _Horohoro_

_To Be Continued…_

Manta's voice: Hey everyone! Next time on Shaman Kombat! It looks like friends will be fighting friends as Lyserg faces Dashawna, Ren faces Zelk, and to top it off Anna faces HoroHoro. I hope nothing bad happens also will Ryu be able to fight! If he can't Porthios will steal his soul! Find out next time on Shaman Kombat! "Elementals, Oversouls, and Spirit Forms! Oh my!" Bye!


	14. Spirit Control, Oversouls, and Elemental...

Disclaimer: I owe Team Darkness, S.O.A Porthios, Ariakan, Nakota, and Masoj. The rest of Shaman King is not mine. A/N: Note thanks to Vulpixi Misa! Thanks for pointing out that Anna is an itako not an otaku. I felt so stupid when I realized that. And the reason that I call HoroHoro Trey sometimes is because that's his nickname.

Chapter 14 Spirit Control Oversouls and Elementals Oh My!

Back with the gang they had just learned whom they would fight. Lyserg is fighting Dashawna, Ren is battling Zelk, and HoroHoro is fighting Anna. "So its obvious that it's a setup to break our friendship by Porthios, why else would he put us against each other?" Said Ren who was talking with them. "That's a good point Ren it's like when Yoh had to fight Me, Faust, and You in the first round." Said HoroHoro. "I think however that this battle may do the opposite." Said Zelk. "Instead of breaking us, it may strengthen us instead." "Yeah, but who knows what the results will be tomorrow, I'll tell you guys this I won't back down." Said Lyserg who looked over at Dashawna. "Good for you Lyserg! But don't expect me to lie down and let you win." Of them all only Anna was silent. Then they heard a screaming noise. "NO! THIS CAN'T BE! I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT HIM! ANYONE BUT HIM!"

They turned and saw Chocolove and he had a look of fear on his face. "Uh, What's the problem Choco?" Asked Lyserg. "This is the problem! Look who I'm fighting tomorrow!" He opened his oracle bell and the group's eyes went open in shock. "I'm fighting Guile tomorrow! That 8'0 six hundred pound monster! He'll turn me inside out! I'll be a pancake!" Chocolove then went flat onto the floor in the resemblance of a pancake. "Oh, knock it off you big baby!" Shouted Anna kicking him off the floor. Chocolove had anime tears going down his face most likely from the kick. "Oh, you guys are cruel!" "Stop whining Choco, I'm fighting Anna tomorrow you think you're the one who's in trouble look at me!" Said Trey hitting him on the head. "Fine I'll quit, but come on! You guys aren't fighting someone who looks like the hulk!" Chocolove felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around…and walked nose first into Ren's spear. "AACHH! Not my nose again!" He cried grabbing his bloody nose. "I've had enough of your whining! Grow up for a change!" Demanded Ren. Chocolove whimpered a bit but he did it to himself.

"Balgerda," Said Anna calling out her spirit. "Yes, Anna?" Said the female wind spirit. "Tomorrow we are fighting a friend." "Yes, the ice shaman. He will be a difficult foe. This will be a difficult test." "I know, both of us have two wins so whoever wins secures their spot in the second round." Balgerda noticed that Anna however wasn't thinking about the second round. "You are concerned Anna," "Huh?" "The boy has tremendous power that you saw earlier. You also contain great power. Yet it needs to be awakened. But you are concerned about the boy." "Wha? Why would I be concerned about a moron like him?" Said Anna a bit annoyed. Balgerda smiled. "Something is stirring in your heart Anna, this has also happened to me. You think you hate someone, but you know that deep down in your heart that you care for him. Who knows perhaps HoroHoro is your soul mate." Finished Balgerda with a wry grin. "MY SOUL MATE! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Shouted Anna and her voice could be heard for miles. "That's not possible! There's no way that he could be my soul mate!" Balgerda smiled at her. "You remind Anna of a young girl who centuries ago denied her feelings for a boy until she realized that she loved him." "Oh, shut up, Balgerda, it's impossible. The odds of me and him liking each other are a billion to one. Now don't annoy me anymore unless you want to go to the spirit realm."

Manta watched his friend Ryu who was still motionless and in a coma. Ryu had to forfeit his match earlier because he couldn't fight. "Come on Ryu, please you got to get better. You can't die." Said Manta squeezing his hand. Manta then thought that Ryu squeezed back. "Everyone is concerned about you and that Guile guy earlier was running his mouth about you. You can't let him get away with that!" Manta pleaded with him to no avail. "You concern for your friends." Manta turned around and saw an Indian. "Hey, I know you your Nakota. Boy, was Ren mad that he lost to you." Nakota walked up to him and Ryu and took out some leaves. "Smash these into a bowl into powder and rub them against your friend. This will help him." Manta graciously accepted the leaves and uttered a thank you. "Nakota, what was you talking to Ren about in the first match you know about evil in his heart?" "The evil that was in his heart was almost unquenchable as he let his anger and rage guide him that is why he lost. A warrior keeps his emotions under control. He who acts rashly and unable to control his anger leaves himself wide open to his adversary's attacks. Ren has a great amount of evil in his heart yet he has made no move to destroy the evil in him." "Huh? But I thought that Ren had became good when he became friends with us." "I'm afraid not, Ren must learn to harness the good within him. If he doesn't and evil still runs through himself he will be consumed by it." "Is there anything you can do for Ryu?" "I gave you the leaves but that's all I can do it's up to him if he wants to continue." "I see, Nakota I lost a friend already and I don't want to lose another." "Then pray Manta, Pray to the Great Spirit and ask for his help. And do whatever you can to help your friends." Said Nakota as he left. Manta nodded and began mashing the leaves into a bowl to make the powder for Ryu.

"Thor, God of Thunder, I ask of ye to bestow thou's guidance upon thee." Said Zelk who was praying to his god. Although he was Chinese, Zelk's heart and soul belonged to the son of Odin. He remembered how it was two years ago when he had to climb a mountain to prove his worth. _Flashback each step he took felt, as it was his last as he climbed his broken body up towards the top of the mountain. He was exhausted, freezing, starving, and broken in body and spirit. He had to prove himself, to the others that he was worthy. So he had taken this quest to retrieve a legendary item from the ice mountain. He had climbed this mountain for a ten day yet it seemed as if he hadn't even gotten halfway. He had frostbite on his body and he couldn't remember the last time he felt warmth. He looked up at the mountain and forced every ounce of strength left in him to get himself up the hill. He then collapsed and fell into the snow. "Brave warrior do not give yourself up yet." Said a voice. He tilted his head and saw a cave with a pale light. "Are you strong enough to come here? Or will you just lay in the snow which you have chosen as your grave?" Pulling himself up he walked slowly to the cave. Inside was a war hammer of beautiful design. On it's head was the symbol of Thor the thunder god. Stags the creatures that pulled his chariot were on it. Taking it in his hand he used his remaining strength to pull it out. He then felt warmth inside him, which he had never felt. Then a Viking warrior appeared. He carried a war hammer and also had a horned helmet with one horn broken off. He wore silver wolf fur and he had pale blue eyes. Zelk looked at him astonished. "Y-You are the god of thunder," "Yes and I have been waiting for someone worthy for me to have as a partner. You are that man, you survived the bitter coldness. You went for days without food or warmth; you vowed on your honor that you would not fail. That is worthy for me a god, too aid you Zelk." Zelk kneeled and lifted the hammer. "I swear, on your war hammer that I will serve you as my god in return for your aid. I offer you my life." Thor smiled and he placed his strong hand on Zelk's shoulder. "I am now your spirit may you use my powers."_

HoroHoro was practicing his oversoul when he heard footsteps. "Yo! Anna." He said not even looking around to face her. "HoroHoro, face me." Turning around he looked at her. "Tomorrow we fight." "Yeah I know, Listen Anna if you remember that kiss on the boat, It was an accident. I didn't know what to do, seeing you so upset made me feel bad. I just wanted to help you." "And by trying to play tonsil hockey is suppose to make me happy?" "Oh, come on Anna it was an accident." "Oh, okay." She then kneed him in the stomach. "That was an accident too." She then hit him across the head. "That wasn't an accident." She said as he collapsed whimpering to himself. "Tomorrow when we fight I don't want you to hold back. If you have to try to kill me!" "SAY WHA? ANNA ARE YOU INSANE! I'M NOT GOING TO KILL YOU!" "Use everything you have HoroHoro! Prove to me the power that you have!" Shouted Anna getting out her staff. "Anna I don't want to hurt you. I care about you." "If you care about a person sometimes you have to hurt them." She said to him before she left. "Anna…What am I going to do? I want to win; yet I don't want to hurt her." He said to himself as he was in pain not in his body but in his heart.

Unknown to them a shadow monster had watched them and listened to their conservation. It went into the walls and it then went to its master who was waiting for it. "Ah, Druzil, I suspect that you have information for me." Said Porthios speaking to it in its tongue. The creature in its true form, which was pure black with red eyes, with the resemblance of a lizard uttered some hisses and talked to him. "Good, tomorrow should be quite interesting. Spy on them some more and give me your report tomorrow." The creature hissed and melted into the floor into a puddle and scurried away. "This is getting better and better with each passing moment." He said chuckling to himself. He went over to a mural on the wall and pulled off the cloak covering it. It showed three people one of them him, another a female who had a staff, and a young man. The boy and girl were standing together against him. Their were mighty creatures behind them lunging at the man. (Do they actually think that they can stop me? I will enjoy their battle tomorrow.) He placed the cloak back on it and then left his chambers.

"O-Okay let's try this." Said Tamao who was attempting to see the future. The prophet girl took a couple of deep breaths said a couple of words on her ouija board and attempted to look in the future what she saw did not do well with her. _Rain fell onto the ground as the area was soaking wet. Two people were nearby. One was down on the floor with blood coming from her body as she had been stabbed. The other holding a blade looked down at her as he held a bloodstained weapon. It was still fresh and blood dripped down it. Tamao walked over and let out a scream. On the ground dead was Pirika. Glaring down at her with the bloodstained weapon was HoroHoro. Suddenly he turned and saw someone charging him. It was Ren charging at him, cursing at him. Suddenly a blast of energy hit him. He ignored the pain and continued to charge. He stroke at HoroHoro but he dodged and HoroHoro plunged his Kori Blade into Ren's heart. Ren then fell to the floor dead. A person walked up to him. A female who had two people slung over her shoulder. Tamao realized it was Anna with an evil smile on her face. She threw the body off her and Tamao looked on in horror, as it was Yoh and Manta dead from a number of wounds. "That was too easy," Said HoroHoro wiping the blood off his blade on Yoh's outfit. "I had hoped they would at least put up a challenge especially him." Said Anna kicking Ren's corpse. The two laughed evilly and then they shared a vile kiss while Tamao looked on disgusted. For a moment it looked like they were about to make out when they stopped. HoroHoro placed his hands one her head and she did the same. Two dark crowns appeared on top of their heads. "Now my queen, we shall rule forever." "Yes, we shall rule the world together for all eternity my king."_

Tamao went back to reality and gasped. (I must tell the others!) She thought and ran off to the others. "Okay Lyserg, five seconds and my team have won." Said Chocolove who was playing ESPN NFL 2K5 with Lyserg. His team kicked off and Lyserg's receiver caught it. Instead of taking a knee. Lyserg ran it out. HA! I gotcha!" Lyserg with some quick button pounding evaded the tacklers. "He's at midfield, He's at the forty, THE THIRTY! THE TWENTY! THE TEN!" Suddenly the screen went blank. "HEY!" Shouted both of them. "Come on guys this is no time for video games! I need to talk to everyone!" Shouted Tamao who had pulled the plug. "Okay Tamao just let me whoop Lyserg's ass." "NO! Go get everyone! This is important!" "Fine, Fine" Grumbled Chocolove as he and Lyserg left.

"Okay what's so important for me to lose my beauty sleep!" Grumbled Ren as he and the gang where in their nightwear. "HA! There aren't enough hours in the day for you shark boy!" Laughed Botta. "What'd you say?" "Hey guys, I just got a new joke. What was the name of the knight of the round table who slept all the time? Sir Snorealot!" WHAM! Ren then clobbered Chocolove and Choco was out cold. "NO MORE OF YOUR JOKES!" "Guys, quit it now listen up." Said Tamao who retold what she had seen to the gang. "Something awful is about to happen I just know it is." Said Tamao. The gang however was not too concerned. "Please Tamao me and Anna killing everyone and turning evil? That's impossible." Said HoroHoro with a chuckle. "It's the truth! I saw you kill Ren and Pirika and Anna kill Yoh and Manta!" "Tamao, you have a history of messing up so why should we think that will happen. And Trey killing me? That's impossible." Said Ren who looked like he was about to explode with laughter. "Guys you have to listen to me!" "Look Tamao, I know you're trying to help us. But I don't think that your prophecies will do us much good." Said Anna. Tamao groaned holding her head as the gang went off to bed.

Two screams were being heard. Horrible screams of pain. As the two had failed their duty and were being punished. Drake and Angola were having their souls taken from them. Well they weren't being taken from them but they were given a treatment of what would happen if they failed again. Porthios punished them by pulling out their souls and were draining them. With a scowl and annoyed by their screams of pain he sent their souls back into their bodies. "Let this be a listen to you if you fail me again." "M-Master have mercy-" Angola started to say "Quiet!" He shouted as flames surrounded him. "Next time don't toy with the boy, and you Drake! Take your Kriss next time instead of relying on the element itself." The two frightened shamans cowered before him. "So far, that's four of my shamans that haven't been able to get the job done. I should replace you." Drake gulped as replaced meant that he would steal his soul and find someone else to replace him. He had seen that happen before. "Except for Kelto, you two, and Neiz the others are undefeated and will likely advance tomorrow now begone!" The two scrambled fleeing before their lord's might. (Good help is so hard to find) Taking out his sword and having Ariakan appear he sent a wave of energy after them. He cackled as he heard Drake and Angola scream in terror as the attack pursued them. Like every villain he enjoyed keeping his minions in line.

The next day the shamans again met out at the courtyard (That gets a little old doesn't it) The first fight went under way and it was a man against Carl who Ren recognized. The man had two losses and was in a do or die situation. He fought valiantly but it wasn't enough. Carl twisted his arm and then broke it. "Now, Whirlwind Kick!" Doing flips in the air the martial artist spun around many times and delivered two bone shattering jaw breaking kicks which left the man unconscious. Porthios then got up. "Carl wins the match!" He smiled and pointed to the fallen man. "You are eliminated," He then put his hand up and shouted, "YOUR SOUL IS MINE!" The man's soul came out of his body. It tried to go back in but couldn't as it was sent towards Porthios who absorbed it. Two soldiers came up and dragged the lifeless man away. "That is what will happen if you are eliminated." Said Silvia. "Yeah, your right Silvia, SILVIA! When did you show up?" Shouted HoroHoro as he had popped out of nowhere. "I came buy to keep an eye on things. Porthios is still doing his evil ways."

"Next up, Guile!" The sound of footsteps smashing the ground was heard as the crowd moved out of the way to let the mighty giant through. "His opponent, Chocolove!" "Hey, where's Chocolove?" Asked Lyserg. "There's no Chocolove here, I'm old man Seamus!" Said a poorly disguised Chocolove with a cane and beard. "Get up there!" Shouted Anna grabbing him and throwing him up there. He landed on his rear and looked up and up at his opponent. "Well might as well get this over with Mic, spirit form!" Shouted Chocolove. He let out a battle cry and lunged at him. How quickly that battle cry became a wail of agony. Jun, Pirika, and Millie did the See No, Hear No, Speak No, as Chocolove got the shit beat out of him. Guile pounded him into the floor. He uppercated him and pummeled him. Wither out of mercy or not he grabbed Chocolove by the face and smashed him into the campus. "Guile wins the match!" Chocolove was out cold with anime swirls in his eyes. Ren and HoroHoro came up to him when he shouted and clung to Ren. "But Mommy! I don't want to go to school! I wanna stay home and make cookies with you!" Ren the growled and knocked him out. "Well so much for old man Seamus." Said Lyserg grimly.

"Lyserg! Dashawna! Approach the field!" Lyserg approached the field with a look of determination on his face while Dashawna was humming happily to herself. The two got into a fighting stance. "BEGIN!" "Let's go Chloe! Into the pendulum!" Shouted Lyserg. "Siren! Into the Harp!" Shouted Dashawna. Lyserg started first by attempting to strike her with his attacks. Dashawna dodged easily and played her harp. "Lyserg don't listen to her harp she will entice you!" Shouted Ren. Lyserg put his hands over his ears and tried to shut out her harp playing. "Nice try, Ren but you guessed the wrong tune!" The strings on her harps came off and wrapped themselves around Lyserg. They started draining his furyouku. "Gah! Can't give up!" Shouted Lyserg struggling to break free. Barely able to get his arm up he fired his pendulum and shattered her harp. "NO! My harp!" Shouted Dashawna with Anime tears coming out. "Now Chloe into the pendulum! Big Ben Wire Frame!" Using his best attack Lyserg stroke at her and knocked her out of Spirit Control but not of the fight. Dashawna growled and gathered up her harp, which reformed. "Siren into the harp! Kiss of the Vampire!" Lyserg felt someone grab him from behind. He was turned around and looked into a beautiful woman's face. He was speechless. But then the woman bit down on his neck draining his furyouku. "Whoa, Lyserg's getting some with that vampire chick!" Shouted HoroHoro. Pirika then bonked him on the head. "Quit thinking dirty thoughts you perv!" Lyserg finally managed to break away and clutched his neck. "That's a cheap tactic." He grumbled. "Wanna go some more?" Taunted Dashawna.

"Chloe! Into the Pendulum! MAXIMUM FURYOUKU!" Lyserg than fired his pendulum but instead of going at her the pendant instead it became many wire forms appeared and started forming. "This is my new attack let's see if you like it!" The forms started to take shape. They then realized that it was a star. (A/N: Thanks for MatrixFighter3 for making this attack) "I'll give you one free shot at me so fire away!" Shouted Lyserg charging furyouku. Dashawna in response started glowing purple. "Siren! MAXIMUM FURYOUKU!" Her strings came off her harp and started forming in the sky. They then became shaped like a constellation two constellations actually of brothers. "Hey, that's the constellation Gemini," Said Ren as the group backed away. The two then fired their attacks. "PENDULUM STAR BLASTER!" "GEMINI BLASTER!" Lyserg fired his green blast and Dashawna fired her purple blast. The two attacks collided with each other and they were at a standstill. "Don't give up Chloe you can do it!" "Stay strong Siren I believe in you!" The two attacks then exploded and the two covered their faces.

It took about five minutes for the smoke to clear and then you could barely see. "Well who won?" Wondered Jun. "I hope there okay," Said Millie. "Look! Their still standing!" Shouted Manta. Lyserg and Dashawna breathed heavily staring at each other. Any second they could collapse. "I…have a reason to win Dashawna, I will win no matter what." "Your not the only one…I have a good reason too." The two stared at each other and then both fell to their knees. Lyserg than collapsed exhausted. "Dashawna wins the match!" Dashawna grinned then collapsed. "Good fight between the two, we better watch out for those two." Said Zelk with a grin. "Yeah, well Zelk I hope your ready for our fight." Said Ren.

During an intermission, Porthios smirked to himself as he saw Keiya his ninja storm up to him. The ninja had not been in the best of moods ever since yesterday. "What is it my friend?" "Don't toy with me, I want another battle with the samurai!" "Masoj? I'm afraid I can't do it right now Keiya, you see shamans cannot fight each other in the same round twice." "You dare try to have my honor, mangled by the blade of an inferior warrior! I am the greatest warrior alive! No one can surpass my skill!" "Inferior warrior? If the samurai was inferior then why did he get the right side of the sword if you know what I mean." "He cheated! It was a fluke! I demand a rematch!" Roared the masked ninja the red slits in his mask flaring. "And indeed you will, but not now." Keiya roared and pulled out his swords. "Keiya when you two fight again till me that you will deliver his head as a trophy for me." Keiya his anger not satisfied left in a storm. Porthios chuckled and picked up an apple. He went to take a bite out of it and suddenly the apple was split in half by a shuriken. "Point taken." He said. He sighed and wished he could have that one under his control more, but alas, you can't have everything. The others were undeniably loyal to him, but Keiya didn't have the same loyalty and was rash and showed little devotion at times. (Well, if he starts to become a problem I'll replace him.)

The shamans were at lunch eating and talking. "So far here's the stats." Said Manta making a chart. He showed the following. Anna 2 W 0 L, Horo 2 W 0 L, Ren 1 W 1 L, Chocolove 2 W 1 L, Lyserg 2 W 1 L, Botta 2 W 0 L, Dashawna 3 W 0 L, and Zelk 2 W 0 L. "So except for Ren and Ryu, all of you are doing great." Ren scowled at him and Manta gulped. "Oh, lighten up Ren! You only need two wins and your safe!" Said HoroHoro. "Don't get too carried away Trey, of us all only Dashawna has advanced by beating Lyserg." Said Anna cutting up her food. Dashawna beamed at that and Lyserg held his head in shame. "Yeah, but I'll be advancing after our fight." Anna then dropped her fork. "Uh, Oh," Said Manta. "Excuse me? Did you just say your going to beat me?" "Uh, yeah?" Said Trey not sure what to say. "HoroHoro," Said Anna as the gang quickly scrambled. "Yeah?" "Do you feel a breeze?" Horo sat there confused when suddenly he got sent flying by a gust of wind. He crushed into a table. Grumbling to himself he picked himself up and glared at Anna. "That was uncalled for." He snarled getting out his board. "I do what needs to be done against my opponents, what else would you expect." HoroHoro then pointed his board at her and sent a mini-snowstorm at her. Anna stood her ground hanging on. "Is this your power HoroHoro? Your pathetic." HoroHoro glared at her and used even more power. This time he sent her away and knocked her into a table. She stood up and had fire in her eyes. "This is not good." Said Manta grimly. Suddenly the two were surrounded by a cage. "No fights are allowed at this time!" Said a soldier "Either, dismiss your spirits or you will be punished." Reluctantly the two dismissed their spirits and the two separately left.

Later, the shamans were back at their fights and Ren and Zelk were about to fight. "May the best man win," "I assure you that will be me." The two then began their battle. "Let's go Bason! Into the Spear!" "Thor! Lend me your strength! Into the Hammer!" The two charged at each other and leapt into the air. Ren got in a minor hit, while Zelk barely hit him. The two landed and then Ren leapt again. He then brought his Kwan Dao done into the ground, many pikes then came out of the ground and Zelk got surrounded by them. Zelk then brought his hammer up and started wailing away on the pikes shattering them so he could get free. However he was unaware that Ren was behind him. "RAPID TEMPO ASSAULT!" "Argh!" Zelk got struck multiple times and was unguarded. And it knocked him off of spirit control. Picking himself up he glared at Ren who stood there smugly. "Hammer Lightning!" He threw his hammer at Ren who leapt out of the way. "Please tell me you can do better." Zelk then smirked and stretched out his hand. He sent little bolts of lightning at Ren who defended himself. "That was a weak attack." "It was a diversion! Thor into the hammer! LIGHTNING CANNON!" He sent his mighty wave of electricity at Ren who was unprepared. Ren got sent flying and landed hard on the stonewall.

"I will not lose!" Shouted Ren his golden eyes flaring. He charged at Zelk attempting to stab him. "RAPID TEMPO ASSAULT!" Zelk dodged the attack easily and sent lighting bolts at him. "ARGH! I won't lose!" "Ren calm down! Control your anger!" Shouted Zelk. "A warrior must keep his emotions in check, if not he will lose! That's way you lost to Nakota! You're too filled with hate and anger for everything!" "SHUT UP! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!" "Ren, please calm down, think of your sister! She loves you! She cares for you! But your too blinded by your damn anger to see it!" "J-Jun?" Ren looked and faced Jun who nodded at him. (I treated her like dirt, when she only wanted to help. And yet she still cares for me? Oh, god I can't take this anymore! Ever since I lost at the shaman tournament last year I've been nothing but a jerk! And yet Jun was still there for me.) Suddenly Ren felt warm inside, a feeling that he had never felt before. He then smiled and faced her. He quietly mouthed an "I'm sorry," which only she would her. Jun smiled back. "T-Thank you Zelk," "Don't thank me it's your sister who you should thank." Said Zelk. "We got a fight to continue." "Right first things first." The two charged at each other matching each other blow for blow. Neither scored a decisive hit. "You can do it Master Ren! I believe in you!" Encouraged Bason "RIGHT! JUN THIS IS FOR YOU!" Shouted Ren pushing his weapon forward with all his might, while screaming out a battle cry.

"And the winner is… TAO REN!" Ren stood there smiling while Zelk was on his knees clutching his abdomen. "You okay?" "Yes, it's nothing compared to some blows." Ren helped him help and the two shook hands. Ren looked into the crowd and saw Nakota. The Sioux nodded approvingly. Ren grinned and nodded at him. (I'm looking forward to the day we fight Nakota.)

Later on, "The match between Bokoto No Ryu and Veronica was to take place now, but since Ryu has not recovered from his earlier matches, Joan wins by-" "HOLD IT!" Shouted a voice. The gang turned around and saw: "RYU!" shouted the gang as the leader of the Dead Enders shockingly appeared. "I'm afraid that if she wants to win her match she will have to beat me!" "Ryu! Your okay!" Shouted Manta. "That's right short stuff I'm not kicking the bucket yet." "Very well then, the match shall now begin."

"You should have stayed in a coma," Sneered Veronica drawing out her knives. "Oh, really? We'll see about that." Said Ryu who surprisingly was not flirting with her as he got out his wooden sword. Ryu charged at her swinging his wooden sword. Veronica dodged easily and parried his blows. "Unlimited Daggers!" Veronica at a quick pace threw multiple daggers at him. Ryu deflected a couple but couldn't dodge the others. "Hang tough Tokageru we can win!" Ryu charged at her but instead of swinging his weapon he leapt, He then brought his weapon down to smack her across the face leaving a bruise. "M-My Face! You asshole! How dare you strike my face!" "Owww, send me the bill." Veronica then went into a rage slashing at him attempting to slice and dice him. Ryu however managed to dodge the blows and was able to strike her from the side.

"Yeah! You can do it Ryu!" Cheered Manta. "Not if I have anything to say about that!" Snapped Veronica. She leapt into the and did a flip and hit him with a flip kick. She then slashed him across the back and front with her dragon teeth. She slashed him again across his face and dealt him with blows and kicks. He suddenly grabbed her and fell backwards and used his foot into her gut to knock her into the air. "This is it! Tokageru into the sword! AME NO MERAKUMO NO TSUGUMI!" Using his Eight Headed Snake attack he stroke her as she couldn't defend herself and managed to knock her out of spirit control. She landed on the ground and looked up at him. "You'll pay for this you…" She said before she slipped into unconsciousness. "Ryu wins the match!"

Ryu walked over to his friends and smiled. "I don't get it, you were suppose to be out of it how did you come back to life." Asked Manta. "I don't really know how, all I remember is meeting a giant fist and I was walking down this place. It was perfect and I never wanted to leave there. All the stuff I liked, plenty of girls, it was my sacred hang. Yet I heard a voice calling to me, begging me to help, at first I wanted to ignore it but I couldn't as the person was in pain. So much to Tokageru's disappointment we left the sacred hang and came back." "Ya got that right, there I was treated with respect for my thief skills, here no gives me any slack." "Well, it's good to have you back buddy." Said Chocolove. "Right! I'm back and nothing's stopping me!"

"And now for our final match, HoroHoro! Anna Kyoyama! Approach the field!" The two from opposite sides of the field approached. The two glared at each other. "BEGIN!" "Kororo! Into the Board!" "Balgerda! Into the staff!" The two wasted little time. "Icicle Dagger Assault!" Shouted HoroHoro. Anna dodged the attacks and focused her attack. "Tornado Slash!" HoroHoro withstood the attack and attempted to ram her. Anna dodged the attack and snarled at him. HoroHoro returned the snarl as the two glared at each other. "What is going on between those two?" Asked Ryu. "Your guess is as good as mine, they seem to be wanting to kill one another ever since today." Said Ren. Trey got off his board and put it on his arm. "Nipopoi-" "WHIRLWIND!" Anna countered the move and sent him flying in the air by the miniature tornado. HoroHoro however, got on his board and hanged glide keeping his balance. "Cyclone's Wrath!" "Nipopoi Punch!" The two attacks collided and were nullified.

"Not bad Anna," Said HoroHoro with a smirk. "But not good enough! ICE QUAKE!" HoroHoro summoned his best attack and sent the attack at her. Anna calmly waited for the attack and when it got close enough leapt into the air. "Ha! What will that do!" "This! Eagle Dive Bomb!" Anna flew straight at him and rammed him hard knocking him out of spirit control. "Gah! What the? How come you can fly?" Anna floated off the ground with her angel wings and smirked. "It's just a ability a wind shaman uses." "GRRR! Kororo into the board!" HoroHoro started charging up his furyouku. "Balgerda into the staff!" Shouted Anna also charging her furyouku. "I think we should back away now." Said Manta as the crowd backed away from the two. "ULTIMATE TORNADO!" "AVALANCHE!" Anna summoned a giant tornado and it surrounded her. HoroHoro charged at her as the two used all they had. The two attacks went into a standstill as neither could get an advantage. "Don't even think about giving up Kororo! We can do this!" "Use everything you have Balgerda, we're not going to lose!" A blinding flash then covered the arena as suddenly both attacks were dispelled.

The two landed with on the arena on their feet. "I-I guess we used too much furyouku" Said HoroHoro clutching his side. "Y-Yeah let's not do that again." Winced Anna holding her shoulder. Anna then realized something, Trey was glowing! He was glowing bright blue! (NO! This is what happened in his past two fights!) "Ice Dragon!" Shouted HoroHoro. His board started taking shape of a large dragon. An Ice dragon and HoroHoro got on top of it. "Surrender Anna, I've just summoned an elemental, you can't compete with that at your current state." Anna snarled then suddenly she started glowing yellow. "What the? Don't tell me you too!" "I can't beat you now! But I sure as hell can beat you when I summon an air elemental! Wind Eagle"

A tornado appeared and it stopped in front of Anna. It stopped spinning and revealed its form. A creature that looked familiar to Valefor of Final Fantasy X appeared. Its talons were solid gold and had a beck that was two feet long. It had six-foot wingspan and also gold feathers with a red tail. The elemental screeched and stretched out his mane. Anna reached up and rubbed its mane. The elemental then beckoned her to get on. "Okay then Anna if your finished showing off let's continue this." Said Trey. "Fine then we'll finish this with one attack." The two elementals opened their jaws and a blast appeared in there. "This should be quite a show, two elementals prepared to fight one another." Smiled Porthios. "Ice Dragon!" "Wind Eagle!" "ATTACK!" HoroHoro's dragon fired its blue blast, Anna's eagle fired its golden blast and the two attacks were locked in a beam struggle. The momentum shifted repeatedly, one would appear to win, but the other would quickly fight back. "IT'S GONNA BLOW!" Shouted Manta. The two attacks exploded and HoroHoro and Anna were sent backward.

"It's been five minutes and they still haven't been seen." Said Ryu. "They probably killed each other as their attack was too powerful." Said Ren "Don't say that they gotta be alive!" Shouted Pirika The smoke showed no signs of lessening. "Dammit! Why did they have to do that attack?" Said Chocolove "Hey look! I can see one of them!" Said Tamao. Though barely seeable they could see the two struggling to get up. Anna was on her knees and barely was able to hold herself up. HoroHoro also was on his knees his face in a set of determination. Slowly the two stood up. Anna then stumbled but barely caught herself. She then managed to get on her feet. HoroHoro then stumbled and was on the floor. "Anna wins the-" The announcer started to say but HoroHoro then pulled himself up. He got on all fours and then got to one knee. Then he got to his second knee, but he fell again. Not giving up yet, he managed to lift himself off the ground, and then collapsed, exhausted.

"As I was saying, Anna wins the match!" Anna savored her victory before collapsing as well. "Well, Anna has advanced, along with Dashawna and Botta." Said Zelk. "You mean survived," Countered Ren. "The first half of the first round is over not things shall begin to get interesting." Said Porthios to the crowd.

Later on, Yoh and Hao Asakura were in their cell when the door opened. Porthios entered along with his shamans. "I have something for you both." He said. He produced two tiaras. Realizing what would happen if they put them on Yoh and Hao in their chains struggled to get free. "Bind them!" The Shamans of Apocalypse grabbed the two. The two resisted fighting with everything they hold. Hao managed to kick one and Yoh manage to bite Seymour on his hand. But it was not enough. Porthios slipped the tiara's on their heads and the two stopped. "Well, that was exciting. Don't worry you two you shall be of great importance to me." Porthios started laughing and his followers joined him, as The Asakura twins were now under his control with the tiaras controlling them.

Botta's voice: What's up? Botta here, next time on Shaman Kombat! Our fourth opponent is next, what! I-It can't be! Maya, how are you here! What I'm facing you? Okay, I face a ghost of my past. Ryu well face Carl, Can Ryu manage to come back from a 1-2 deficit? Seymour the scumbag, threatens HoroHoro's sister during their fight and Trey has no choice but to protect her during the battle. Also, Nakota goes up against some samurai guy. What's his name Masoj? Next time on Shaman Kombat! "Vows and broken promises," Later,


	15. Vows and Broken Promises

SW200: Sorry for not updating! Here's the next chapter of Shaman Kombat!

Vows and Broken Promises

In a dark chamber deep in Porthios's castle the twelve members of the Shamans of Apocalypse stood on a circle platform, if you fell off the platform you would be incinerated. They waited for their master to appear. "Hmmm! I just want you all to know that my squads will claim thousands of innocent souls on the first day." Said Seymour the leader of the twelve as he smirked at them. "And my squads will claim millions." Countered the physic warrior Kelto. "By now you'd be working at the circus as a fortune teller!" Snarled Drake at him. "If that job could allow me to no longer hear your idiotic messages I would welcome it!" Drake pulled out his Kriss as electricity surrounded him and an aura of physic energy surrounded Kelto. "Enough!" Shouted a voice. The twelve turned around and saw Porthios enter. "The last thing I want now is for my top shamans to be quarrying with each other!" Shouted Porthios at them all. "What is your report Neiz?" The short shaman walked up to him and bowed. "The squads have improved greatly master, in four days they will be ready to commence the attack. "How come they are not ready now?" Neiz gulped and responded: "Uh, you see master we have had some trouble with-" "I have no use for excuses!" Shouted Porthios. Grabbing his sword from his back he slammed it on the platform. A bright beam of energy came out and surrounded them all.

"Neiz you shall be removed as my armies general." "Yes master, it will never happen again." Said Neiz as he went back to his position. "It's true that it will never happen again. And It's also true I need a new general so who will it be?" "I have served you for twenty years, and you know my hunting process! As your general I will hunt down every last person who opposes us and spare no one!" Offered Seymour. "Seymour is a fool who can't be trusted, long I have proved to be your loyal servant your orders are mine to command." Said Kelto who ignored Seymour's growl. "The energies that they waste with their sniveling I would use to capture souls for you," Said Angola. "Hmph! The fools believe that they could do what they promise. As your general I will personally crush the wretched vermin!" Shouted the mighty Guile. "No, all of you are too impetuous for such important work. This is my new general." The gate opened and in walked Hao, and they realized that he no longer wore the tiara around his head. They went to their weapons but Porthios stopped them "Hao Asakura has decided to join us willingly and will command my soldiers, with his hatred of humans he is a perfect choice to lead." Seeing that his shamans were disappointed Porthios quickly added. "Unless anyone else has a different point of view." No protest came although there were a few glares. Hao just smiled through it all.

"Ow, my back, Ow, my leg!" Grumbled HoroHoro who was in the infirmary. Pirika then walked in. "Hey, Horo-kun. Guess what I got?" "Oh, you finally bought some tape to put over your mouth?" Pirika than hit him on his injured leg. "Very funny, I got a new workout for you." "A new workout!" You just gave me a new workout!" "I know but it didn't have as much effect as it should." "Your crazy you know that! Absolutely crazy!" Pirika scowled at him. "Listen HoroHoro! You lost your first match and your only two strikes away from getting eliminated and I'm gonna make sure that, that will not happen!" HoroHoro got up and glared at her. "Listen Pirika I know you want to help me, but I'm going to do things my way! I know I lost that's what happens sometimes, Anna just got lucky that's all! So instead of stuffing all your stupid ideas of training down my throat how 'bout you just leave me the hell alone!" HoroHoro then stormed off grabbing his board and leaving the infirmary. "Horo-kun…" Said Pirika quietly as she watched him leave.

Meanwhile, Ryu, Lyserg, and Chocolove were talking. "So that's all that happened while I was out." Said Ryu. "Yeah man, we've been facing some pretty powerful guys." Said Chocolove sucking on his chocolate milk. Suddenly their oracle bells started ringing. "Looks like they decided our next opponents." Said Lyserg looking at who he faced. "I'm facing some guy named Carl," Said Ryu. "I've got someone named Drake." Mentioned Lyserg. "And I got some girl named Joan." Said Chocolove. "Hey, she's pretty!" Exclaimed Ryu looking at her. "Oh boy here we go again." Groaned Tokageru. "Oh, shut up Tokageru." Said Ryu as the other two laughed.

Botta, Zelk, and Dashawna were practicing their techniques when they heard their oracle bells. "Not much of a threat from my opponent." Said Dashawna as she combed her black hair. "I don't have to worry about mine either how bout you Botta." Botta stared at his bell for a while then closed it. "It's no one that will be a problem." He said then he walked away. "Something's up with our little friend." Said Zelk. "Yeah it looks like he saw something he didn't want to see." Said Dashawna with a chuckle. (Maya, why are you here? Why must I fight you?) Botta thought to himself as he continued walking.

"Balgerda into the staff!" Shouted Anna as she was training. And her unfortunate training partner was Millie. Millie fired her hand crossbow but Anna dodged with ease. "Whirlwind!" Anna sent a mini-tornado at Millie and got her up into the air. "Tornado Slash!" Firing her trademark move Anna knocked Millie out. Millie than waved a surrender flag. "That was pathetic." Sneered Anna. "Hey it's not my fault that I'm no Hao!" Whined Millie. Anna ignored her and put up her staff. "You are becoming strong Anna and so quickly." Said Balgerda to her. "Yeah I know hopefully the others are as strong as her." Said Anna mentioning to Millie who stuck her tongue out at her. "Take care Anna remember with victories comes confidence and that leads to arrogance. Do not be a fool and think you are invincible." Anna nodded nonchalantly and went to take a bath.

"Ren here," Said Jun as she handed him an item covered in red cloth. Ren removed the cloth and found the Sword of Thunder. "Our families sword, Jun you brought this with you didn't you?" Jun nodded and smiled at him. "Yes I thought that it would help you in this tournament so I took it with me." Ren smirked at her and practiced swinging it. The weapon was very well balanced and was powerful as only a Tao could wield it. During the first tournament he had became an expert with it but he still preferred to use his spear. The fine weapon reflected his vision on it and Ren sheathed it in its scabbard.

"Have you guys seen Trey?" Asked Pirika to Tamao and Manta "No I haven't seen him since his fight with Anna." Said Manta shaking his head. "Me neither, although I did see him running around the island." "Did you see where he was going?" "No, as I only saw him for a second." "Well shoot where's that brother of mine?" As if on cue HoroHoro appeared and walked past them without even saying hi to them. "Hey Trey what are you doing?" Asked Manta. HoroHoro turned and glared at him and Manta gulped. "Okay then I guess we'll talk to you when you're in a better mood." HoroHoro ignored them and continued walking. "What's up with him it looks like he's not very happy." Said Tamao. "I think I might have something to do with it." "Why's that Pirika?" Asked Manta. "Because earlier I got on to him because he lost earlier and yelled at him. He got mad told me to go away and ran off." "Well don't worry Pirika he'll be back to his good-natured self before you know it."

"Stupid Pirika, Stupid tournament, Stupid everything!" Shouted Trey as he got into his room. He sat on his bed and gingerly picked up the egg that he had. "I like to know why that guy wants me for. There are plenty of shamans that are better than me." He wondered as he cleaned the egg. "Why does it have to be me? I just want to win this damn tournament get the coltsfoot field, save the minutians and do whatever I want." He laid down and attempted to sleep. "Dammit it's no use." He grumbled to himself as he placed the egg back on the desk. Not very often did he think like this so something had to be wrong with him. "Like I'll actually win, I'll probably end up losing as usual and either Ren or Anna will win. Like I can hold a candle to the others especially Yoh, What did he do that I didn't besides being Hao's twin? Dammit, and even worse I lost to someone who just become a shaman less then a month ago! I've been doing this since I was a kid." With a sigh of defeat he went to sleep.

"The fourth match is about to begin, for some you already have advanced, most of you are one step away from advancing, and there are those you are in desperation, let the fourth matches begin!" Shouted Porthios the next day. "Bokoto No Ryu! Carl Seidman! Approach the field!" Ryu and his opponent walked up to the arena and assumed their fighting stances. The two quickly began to fight. Ryu drew his wooden sword and Carl pulled out his nunchakus. Ryu leapt at him and began striking with his sword. Carl easily parried the attacks and went on the offensive. "Flaming Kick!" Shouted Carl. His right leg came on fire and launched a kick at Ryu. Ryu ducked and dodged the move. "Hey something's cooking, sniff sniff smells like…BURNT HAIR!" Shouted Ryu realizing his hair was on fire and ran in circles trying to put the fire out. Carl laughed at him and when Ryu came to him he nailed him with a devastating uppercut. Knocked to the ground Ryu pulled himself up and readjusted his jaw back into place. Ryu rushed at Carl and attempted to strike him. Carl just used Ryu's momentum against him and threw him. Ryu tried again and again got thrown. "Oh, I see that's the aikido style of fighting using your opponent's momentum against him. Well it just so happens that I know some martial art techniques myself!" Reaching into his pocket Ryu pulled out a blindfold. He then put it around his eyes blinding him. "Behold! Tai Chi! The art of fighting without using your eyes!" Blindly charging Ryu slashed with his wooden sword. Doing all sorts of attacks. He then stopped when he heard a sound.

"Aha! Begging for mercy are we?" Suddenly he got kicked in the gut and got clobbered. He then recognized the sound as laughter. "Hey what gives why's everyone laughing?" "Ryu Tai Chi isn't the art of fighting without your eyes!" Shouted Manta. "It isn't!" Shouted Ryu facing the wrong direction. "But that's what that Kenshi guy off Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance uses!" "He was already blind!" Shouted Manta as the others hung their heads in embarrassment at knowing him. Ryu took off the blindfold and faced the right direction. "Your pathetic, and weak, I'm gonna finish you!" Shouted Carl. Charging at him he then struck at him with his nunchakus and went into a devastating combo. Moving as fast as lightning and striking with expert timing (Hey that rhymes) Carl then leapt up and started spinning. "Whirlwind Kick!" Delivering his jaw-breaking move on Ryu who did a complete 360 and landed in a heap. "Game, Set, Match," Said Carl who started to walk away. He then heard Ryu pulling himself back up. "You are still alive?" He snarled as he turned around and charged him. "Your finished!" He launched a punch at him but Ryu blocked it. With a bit of surprise on his face he then leapt and did a spin kick but Ryu blocked it as well. Ryu then snapped his head forward and head butted him.

Ryu then struck him with his sword twice on the ribcage. "Take this," Shouted Ryu as he prepared to show his new attack. Carl threw up his arm to block it but Ryu got through the feeble defense and his sword became a snake, which bit Carl pumping poison into his body. "How do you like my new attack? I don't have a name for it yet but it pumps poison into you and takes effect immediately!" Carl went down to one knee clutching himself as the poison was weakening him. "Do you surrender?" Asked Ryu confident of his victory. "You…You… WON'T BEAT ME!" Shouted Carl as a aura of furyouku surrounded him. He then leapt up high into the and taking a page from Fei Long off out Street Fighter II the movie his legs got on fire and he started spinning as he came down. "Ultimate Flaming Kick!" Ryu braced himself as Carl came down on him. Getting hit by the flaming kicks Ryu then saw an opening. "Hell Dragon Crimson Lizard!" Dodging the next kick he then struck at him with all his might ignoring the pain as getting close to the fire burned him. The two were then sent away from each other. Carl tried in vain to stand up but couldn't as the poison had finally claimed him. "How… how could I lose to you?" Carl said to him. "Ryu wins the match!" Wincing Ryu headed to the gang as he saw soldiers rushing to aid the downed martial arts shaman.

Later on, Lyserg was in his match against the electric shaman Drake. Lyserg dodged quickly as the lightning bolts Drake sent at him were unbelievably fast. Lyserg then leapt up. "Take this! Big Ben Wire Frame!" Drake just chuckled and placed his hand on the hilt of his blade. "Lightning Sword!" Drawing out his Kriss he then sliced the attack in half. "No way!" Shouted Lyserg too amazed by the attack to realize that he was vulnerable "Judgment Bolt!" Lyserg who was still in the air then got struck by lightning as it came out of the heavens. "Now it's time for some fun!" Shouted Drake as electricity cackled from his fingertips. He then shot out lightning on the downed British shaman. Lyserg screamed in agony and pain as he struggled to resist it. "What's the matter Kid? Am I shocking you?" Cackled Drake as he poured on the juice. Lyserg's screams were becoming unbearable to the others. "No Lyserg! Hang in there!" Shouted Ryu. Drake then stopped the attack and then walked towards the downed Lyserg. "What's he doing?" Asked Millie, as she didn't like what she was seeing. Drake then placed his hands on Lyserg's chest. "No don't! She shouted as they realized what he was about to do.

"CLEAR!" Shouted Drake as he sent even more electricity into Lyserg's body. Lyserg let out a scream of pain then collapsed. "Drake wins the match!" "Let me at him! Let me at him! Let me at him!" Shouted Ryu as Chocolove and Manta were desperately holding Ryu back from launching himself at Drake. "Ryu are you crazy! If you attempt to attack him now he'll just knock you back into a coma!" Shouted Manta. "I'll handle this," Said Anna walking up to the struggling trio. With lightning quick reflexes she judo chopped Ryu across the neck and he went as limbed as a boned fish. "Lyserg you okay?" Asked Millie as Zelk carried him over to them. "I've felt better," He said weakly. "Hang on, pal we'll get you to the infirmary." Said Zelk

Meanwhile, The Sioux shaman Nakota was in the forest area communing with the trees in preparation for his fight later on. (I know Goldva sent me here to help out the others but if I do win this tournament I will restore my people's lands) He thought to himself as he closed his eyes. _Flashback a line of Indian children was standing waiting patiently. One of them a boy who had seen less then nine seasons was at the end. Then the leader of the tribes appeared and he walked down the lane. He stared into them all into the eyes of the young ones who hoped to obtain the gift that he would give. All of the children showed respect to the elder, as he was if the legends were true over a hundred years old. He stared into the eyes of the children one by one, some of them he looked into only for a second while others he spent many minutes. It was their way of choosing who was the best choice to see their spirit. He finally stopped and knelt and stared into the face of the last boy. The elder's eyes stared right into his soul piercing him. "This one shall come with me." He said in the Sioux tongue, as he never learned to speak the common tongue. The line then dispersed except for the boy as he followed the elder chief. Following him into the hut, the elder mentioned for him to sit. "What is your name?" "N-Nakota," The boy said with all respect. "Nakota you are about to receive a tremendous gift which has been passed down by our ancestors." The room then darkened and ghosts of animals appeared. "In every person's heart and soul there is evil or good within, some of their hearts are good, but their souls are not. The gift that I shall give you is one that is given once every generation to a child who is pure of heart and body." _

_Suddenly the Elder's hand shot up and sent a blast of energy straight into Nakota. Nakota jerked wildly as he struggled to not collapse. He then saw images of his people before the white man came, of how they were driven from their lands, Forced into slavery, and how the Native Americans resisted them. The Shawnee Chief Tecumseh whose dream for an Indian alliance was destroyed when he died in battle. He saw the battle of Little Big Horn where Sitting Bull and Crazy Horse and an army of 3,000 warriors wiped out the six hundred Cavalrymen led By George Armstrong Custer. Finally he saw the massacre of Wounded Knee where over two hundred Indians led by Big Foot were killed due to an accident._

_The flashbacks then ended and Nakota saw the elder smiling at him. "You know have the power to see the good and evil in people." The elder seemed relaxed as he rested his head against the tent. He then closed his eyes and before Nakota got to him, he realized that he had passed away._

_Seven years later,_

_"You wanted to see me," Asked Nakota as he kneeled before Goldva. Goldva looked at the two other council members one of them being Silvia, with a nod they both left. "Nakota of the Sioux tribe," Said Goldva as she got out her pipe. "You are to be given a mission, Last year we were in great danger during the Shaman Tournament." "Yes, Hao Asakura attempted to cheat and steal the King of Spirits yet thanks to his Twin Yoh and his friends he was defeated. Yet there is something I don't understand, why couldn't I have entered the tournament? And fought for the crown of Shaman King? You forbidden me and the others to fight?" "You are a powerful warrior worthy of the Sioux, I was afraid however that you would end up joining Hao." "I'm not like the others! I would never join anyone who would kill others just because of a foolish view of his world!" "Enough Nakota, I know you want to prove yourself so now is your chance," Said Goldva calmly. "In less then two weeks a tournament is being held, however this tournament is a different one, one that is held every eight hundred years. And in which the loser loses his soul." "You are sending me to a tournament where I could lose my soul?" "The ruler of this island Porthios, is a mighty shaman who for over four thousand years his power has been unmatched, he has fight over one thousand shamans and has taken all of their souls. He will soon strike at Yoh Asakura," "But shouldn't we try to stop him?" "You don't understand Porthios has a army of shamans and humans, his own personal clan who have great loyalty, and beings from the netherworld, He has already stolen Hao's soul." Nakota's eyes widened at that remark. "If he can defeat the Asakura twins then what chance do I have?" "The reason I'm sending you is so you can help two shamans." "And they are?" "Anna Kyoyama, and HoroHoro, also known as Trey Racer. You must teach them to unlock their hidden power that lives within them."_

_"And you must be quick as Porthios power is growing and he need their souls so that he would be impossible to defeat, He already has defeated the X-laws and taken The Iron Maiden Jeanne as his prisoner. And The X-laws what's left of them and those that had served Hao are also heading to the island in an alliance." "I see so I must align myself with Yoh's friends to help them." "Yes, they will need your help for one of them is drifting back to the evil within him." Nakota rose up and bowed. "I understand Goldva, I will not fail!" With that he quickly departed._

Back at the tournament Chocolove was in his match and things…weren't going well for him. He charged at his opponent a snow-white haired girl who wielded two maces. Using his agility he charged at her attempting to strike her. The girl completely showing no emotion dodged and brought her maces down hard on his back. "Hmph, how did you win your first two matches in the first place?" Sneered Joan as she kicked him away. "Well you could just say that I had a lot of Flutes!" Shouted Chocolove as he then started playing the flute and hopping about. "This is stupid I think it's time to show my special ability." "Your special ability what's that?" "Why tell you… when I can show you!" Joan brought her arms over her head and her armbands glowed. Suddenly a bright light came blinding him. Joan then transformed as she grew vampire wings, fangs, her outfit evaporated and she had her skin turned light. She looked like the female vampires off of Van Helsing.

"What the hell happened to you!" Shouted Chocolove. With a grin that could only be described as evil Joan then leapt up and took flight. Suddenly she started yelling and it become very loud and very painful. "Oh my god! This is worse than listening to William Hung!" Shouted Chocolove covering his ears. "If you think this is bad wait till you hear this!" Shrieked Joan. She then held out her hands and her palms started glowing. "Take this!" A green blast of furyouku came out and went right at Chocolove it went past him and then came around and came at him like a bullet. Chocolove dodged it quickly yet the blast came right back at him even faster. Chocolove thanks to his jaguar speed managed to easily avoid the attack for some time yet inevitably he began to tire and was not able to keep up his dodging ability. The blast hit him hard and in his chest. He got sent into the air where Joan grabbed with her now talons like feet. Cackling wildly she then flew into the building slamming Chocolove into it with full force. She then threw him into it rendering him unconscious. And for good measure she did it one more time. "Joan wins the match!" Announced the official as she transformed back into her human form. "It's starting to get more cutthroat now." Mused Anna, "Yeah, as the tournament goes on they use more deadly moves like that." Said HoroHoro. "Makes sense, as those with more losses will do whatever it takes to win." Said Ren as Chocolove was carried out of the arena in a stretcher.

Pirika was walking around the island as she was thinking about her incident with her brother. "Maybe I'm being too hard on him, I know that he's doing his best. I just don't want him to lose his soul like Yoh did." She sighed and continued walking as she looked out onto the shore of the island. "Everything's so beautiful here, it's hard to believe that, that guy is evil. It's like this place shouldn't even exist but it does. Trey and the others are doing whatever they can, yet what use are I Tamao, and the others? We're pretty much cheerleaders almost. Cheering them on and hoping for the best. I-I just wish that I could do something." Suddenly a hand clamped around Pirika's mouth, she tried to cry out but then everything went dark.

"Guy's have you seen Pirika?" Asked HoroHoro to the gang. The others shrugged, as they hadn't seen her for almost an hour. "Where could she be? She's almost always with one of you guys." Said Trey. "Maybe she went to her room to take a nap." Replied Tamao. "No, she wouldn't do anything without telling me that's the way she is." "Oh, don't worry about she's probably making some training schedule for you." Said Ren as he took a bite out of his chicken leg. "Yeah, don't worry HoroHoro she'll turn up when she wants to." Said Anna. HoroHoro wasn't convinced. (Whose it something I did? I know I got mad at her but I didn't mean to hurt her feelings.) "I'm gonna go find her." "What the? What if your match comes on without you being here you'll have to forfeit." Said Manta almost choking on his ramen noodles. "Don't worry little dude my match is late in the afternoon I'll be back before then…with my sister." He smiled and then headed out of the temple. Ren and Ryu smiled. "Well Ryu, I got five hundred yen that says he'll get lost in five minutes." "Your on!" Shouted Ryu

Later on, Anna was ready for her match and confident of her ability. "Ready for win number four Balgerda?" Asked Anna. "Don't get too arrogant Anna and keep a clear head." Advised Balgerda. Her opponent a pretty boy whose name was Yuskei then stepped up; He was about two inches shorter than Ryu and was wearing a purple and white kimono. Black hair, which in the top was in a bow. In his arms he carried a shamansei a traditional Japanese three stringed guitar. "Kunoichi you appear to have good taste so I will play you a song." He then sat down on the ground and started playing a song. Anna stared at him totally confused as he continued playing his guitar. He then stopped and stood and had a frown on his face. "I played that song just for you, won't you even clap?" He asked her. "I don't like music too much mister so let's go." "Tasteless and rude, you will learn respect!" He shouted as he stroke his guitar. Suddenly a bullet came out of the gun and Anna dodged at the last minute. "What the you have a gun in your guitar!" "It's too late to ask questions now!" Yuskei shouted firing again. Anna dodged again pulled out her staff "Spirit Form Balgerda! Into the staff!" Her staff glow white as she charged her furyouku. "Tornado Slash!" Anna fired her attack yet missed her target as he dodged it. He then started playing his Shamansei and dancing at the same time. "What are you doing this isn't a dance competition!" Shouted a ticked off Anna. "Take this!" Yuskei shouted as he fired bullets at her. Anna dodged again as she rolled across the arena floor. Suddenly when she got up she got hit by him who rammed her and went soaring through the air.

With a growl of annoyance and fire in her eyes, she got up and charged her furyouku. "Anna don't let your anger cloud your mind! Keep a clear head." Advised Balgerda to her. Anna didn't pay attention to her as she called forth a gust of wind and it went around her arm shaped like a tornado. Taking a cue from a certain fire demon she then sent the full force of it being much larger at him. "Fury of the Tornado!" She shouted using all her furyouku in an attempt for a one-hit KO. The attack got closer and closer to him as he stood still. "Foolish girl did you not realize that you have made yourself vulnerable? True your attack would be devastating but I know the cyclone's weakness. It's eye!" He charged up his gun and then fired a large blast straight down the middle of it. The attack went down fast and before Anna could even move went right at her shattering her spirit form. She then collapsed to her knees and went unconscious hitting the floor. "Hmph! Bet you wished you clapped now!" Said Yuskei as he left as he was announced the winner. "This is not good." Said Ren as he and the others checked on Anna. "Is she…?" Asked Jun. "No, she's alive but barely." Said Zelk grimly. They quickly scooped her up and took her to the infirmary.

"Pirika! Pirika where are you!" Shouted HoroHoro as he continued looking for his sister. He had looked throughout the entire island and yet had found no sign of her. (Where is she? This isn't like her to disappear) He thought to himself. He had asked other shamans if they had seen her yet none had. "If something happens to her it will be all my fault. I've got to find her!" Suddenly he spotted something on a branch. It was the pink headband that she wore on her head. The branch was pointing into the deeper part of the forest. "I'm comin' Sis and nothin's gonna stand in my way!" Said HoroHoro as he got the headband and run off in the direction of the forest.

Meanwhile back at the arena a Sioux Indian and a Samurai circled each other. Nakota of the Sioux tribe studied his adversary looking for any weaknesses that he had. (He doesn't have any weaknesses that I can see, by the why he holds his weapons he has perfection with himself.) Masoj the samurai whose goal was to become the greatest swordsman pulled out his twin katanas. The two waited for the other to start the anticipated battle. Nakota made the first move with great quickness firing an arrow straight for Masoj's chest. Masoj deflected the arrow away and went into a elegant dance of slashing and thrusting. Nakota pulled out his tomahawks and deflected the blows away parrying and dodging, as he knew that up close he was no match for him. He then leapt up and pulled out his bow. "Fire Arrow!" Sending a bolt of flame at him. Masoj rolled and dodged the attack. "Heaven and Hell!" He thrust his swords into the ground and a blast of energy came from the ground. Nakota got a glancing hit on his thigh, stinging a little but not very serious. "Seven Blade Strike!" Masoj charged at him and slashed at him. Nakota dodged the first strikes yet lost his footing and got slashed across the abdomen. The move caused his oversoul to shatter. "Not bad looks like round one goes to you, now let's begin round two!" Shouted Nakota. "Spirit form Maoko! Into the arrows!" He pulled out five arrows. "Paralysis arrows!" He fired his arrows, Masoj dodged the first four but the final arrow got his left arm. Suddenly his arm became numb and he couldn't move it at all.

Using his free hand he knocked his sword out of his useless hand giving him some mobility. "I've underestimated you Nakota it's not very often I found a worthy opponent." Said Masoj with a smile. "Now I use my favorite technique. It's not as strong with one sword but it should be enough Shou! Into the sword! Masamuke!" He then slashed with his sword right down the middle of the arena. Nakota watched in amazement as the blade cut right through the stone floor as though it was paper. The attack came right at him, Nakota leapt to his side at the last moment but his right leg was almost cut off. Ignoring the pain he shifted his body to be on all fours. "Spirit of the Wolf!" Howling up at the sky the giant wolf spirit appeared and charged at the samurai. Masoj's eyes widened as the wolf ensnared him in its jaws in an attempt to crush him. The wolf then disappeared and he clutched his ribs in agony. His left arm then become un paralyzed and he picked up his other sword as the two battled for their breath. The two then charged at each other ready to continue the battle.

Unaware to either of them another watched the battle from a window in the tower. The ninja Keiya glared at Masoj beneath his mask. "I'll shall put that wretched samurai in his place which is beneath me for I am the greatest warrior and no one will took that away from me." He snarled through his teeth. "Although I don't care for you I must advise against this." Said a voice. The ninja turned around and spotted Hao. "Don't think about trying to harm him if you do Porthios will flay your skin from you while you are alive." "Your warnings have been overruled go back to licking his boots before I skewer you with my blades." Keiya threatened him. Hao unused to being threatened scowled. "It's amazing how someone can hold a grudge against someone as insignificant as a samurai. I could care less for honor, they are held by that meaningless title of theirs Bushido which disgusts me. Samurais never hurt innocent nor do they fear anything not even death." "That's because unlike scum like you samurai and ninja have a sacred code which they live by. Samurai are bound to never strike those that are beneath them and they will fight to the death and will willingly kill themselves in order to keep their honor if they are defeated in battle. A ninja is not a warrior; he is the shadow, which is never seen. He only fights if he is forced to; he is a assassin, spy, thief, and all those a ninja are. Yet we are bound by honor not like the samurai yet we have a code that we follow." Hao laughed out loud and then pulled out a blowgun and a poison dart filled with the venom of a cobra. "Which is more important Ninja, the chance for revenge, or some foolish code that you follow?" Keiya turned on him and stared at him. At first he went for his blades but then he stopped and took the dart and the blowgun. He put the dart in it and turned to the window. He then lifted his mask from his head revealing his dark brown hair, intense black eyes and put the gun to his mouth. He then blow real hard and the dart went flying towards its target. "Actually I thought you would follow your code." Said Hao with his arms across his chest and a grin that spread from ear to ear.

Masoj and Nakota continued their duel as the two were locked in a standstill. Their weapons were crossed in a contest of strength as whoever won this contest would have the chance to finish the fight. Unknown to Nakota however, was that he had played right into his adversary's hand as they were in the cross down. Masoj seizing the opportunity brought his right foot up and slammed it against the Sioux's face. Nakota knew then that the match was at the end and braced himself for the final blow. Masoj raised his blades up and was ready to bring them down.

At that precise moment Keiya had fired the poisoned dart straight at his back. The dart hit him in the neck and then dissolved. Masoj's eyes whitened and he stood still as the poison took effect. Nakota stared at him a bit shocked wondering what had happened. Masoj then collapsed and Nakota caught him before he hit the ground. The crowd murmured at what had just happened and looked confused. "Since Masoj is unable to continue Nakota wins the match!" Announced Porthios who then looked up to the now empty tower with suspicion. Nakota then looked over the samurai's body and find traces of poison. He gently took some and sniffed it and tasted it. "Phhh! Cobra poison! He needs the antidote quickly!" Spat Nakota as he carried the fallen samurai to the infirmary.

Botta walked into the arena as the only member of the gang that was there. He waited for his opponent to appear someone he never thought he'd see again.

_Flashback, five years ago._

_Botta had woken up from the attack and saw the remains of Raudy's dojo. Very little of it was left. He got up and walked around and saw many bodies of the students who trained there. Most of them were dead from a number of wounds. Also were bodies of soldiers wearing leather armor and facemasks to hide their faces. On their masks were insignia's of skulls and thorns He then saw someone not quite dead yet. "Maya!" A young Asian girl about fifteen and five foot four, wearing purple and red clothing laid on the ground coughing from the smoke. "B-Botta is that you?" She asked him. "What happened here? Who did this?" Asked Botta as he propped her up in his arms. "It was strangers they appeared and attacked. We fought back but there were too many of them. I managed to put a couple of arrows in them." She said and pointed to her hand crossbow and smiled a bit. "Hang on I'll get help." "It's too late Botta, go now head in that direction there you'll be safe, looks like you're the sole survivor of Master Raudy's dojo. I-I m-miss you…" Maya said and then her eyes closed. "No… this wasn't suppose to happen! You and the students and Master you guys are the only family I have!" Said Botta in pain. "I'll miss you too Maya I will see you again." Picking himself up he then sheathed his Sais and headed in the direction Maya had pointed too. Unaware to him Maya had picked herself and was aiming a bolt straight towards his back. "So young, so foolish." She mused with a grin. Suddenly a sword slapped her crossbow aside. "Let him live." Said a voice. Maya looked up and saw Porthios watching Botta run off. "What? But my lord you said to kill everyone that worked under Raudy!" Protested Maya. "Silence Maya!" Ordered Porthios who started to walk away. "Fine then…but next time he won't live." She said behind his back. Porthios continued walking and a brief shadow appear. _

"_Show yourself Ranzou!" A man at about eighteen appeared. He had dark blue hair and pale skin. He was of Japanese descent. He wore a blue and purple outfit and had a link of rings as protection across his chest. He had two swords strapped across his back. "What should we do now? You wouldn't let me take any prisoners to ask any questions," He said somberly as he was Porthios interrogator and took pride in his work. He was also a great swordsman and assassin who loved hearing the scream's of women. "Take fifty soldiers including Maya and head to Hokkaido, do not be seen at all." "Hokkaido eh? Sure…" He then started to walk off. "Kelto! Darmago!" A younger looking Kelto appeared levitating down beside Ranzou. Hiding behind a wall was an armored soldier wearing a helmet and visor masking his face. He had a spear in one hand and a sword with the hilt of a demon's head on it." Make sure you know who doesn't have too much fun." "Sure thing." Said Darmago. "Your no fun you know that?" Grumbled Ranzou as he, Maya, and the two then vanished into the shadows. Porthios looked over the bodies and then left the dojo ground leaving all traces of them behind._

_Four years later,_

_After four years of searching, Botta had finally found a place where the people who attacked his family were. It was a small settlement outside a village with about thirty soldiers male and female. He pulled out his medallion, which was Masota's and looked at it. He waited patiently for night to come so he could attack while they were sleeping. He hated them, hated everything, as his family; the students, Master Raudy, and Maya were killed for no reason at all. He became a mercenary and fight for money. Despite his stature he was a deadly foe. Many people had hired him. Mostly those that wanted criminals or those that worked in the underworld. He didn't care; He just didn't give a damn anymore. He then saw a glimpse of his past. An Asian woman wearing a purple and red like kimono she was tall about six feet with a wrist crossbow appeared and began talking with another man. She left soon and Botta had to take off his sunglasses and check his eyesight. It couldn't be her. He left her four years ago. He cursed to himself and began climbing down the tree he was in. He had to be quick and silent as there were sentries watching. He stopped as a soldier walked underneath the tree and stood guard. The soldier yawned and scratched his neck wondering why he was being on this miserable duty when he should be in the town with the others who were having a good time. Botta then leapt off the tree and landed on top of the oblivious soldier. The soldier scrambled to bring his spear to ward off any attacks but Botta stabbed him in the throat and the soldier went into the eternal sleep. "Keep yerself, quiet over there Bugu! Me and Nako is talkin'!" Said a voice from the settlement. Botta hid the body as best as he could and silently walked off towards the settlement._

"_Bugu's a big mouth," Said a hunched man working on a fire wearing animal fur known as Asak. His cousin Nako who was a hideous looking man agreed. With his nose gone and part of his face torn up, He was pretty much one of the ugliest beings ever existed. He had bent in close to a wolf as a kid and had paid the price. "Me gonna kill him soon." Promised Nako drawing a crooked smile from his companion. Suddenly a spear flew right into their encampment sending the two stumbling. "BUGU! Me gonna kill you now!" He shouted picking up the spear. Asak agreed and pulled out a small pair of curving blades. Suddenly a Sai flew in and sticked itself in Asak's shoulder. Asak grunted and pulled out the Sai and growled. Then a short figure appeared swiping the Sai and began battling the two. Asak curved his blades downward into the intruder's head and Nako stabbed the spear right into the back of him. Yet to their surprise their weapons did no damage. The intruder than stabbed them both unleashing the energy that was stored up from their attacks. The two watched in horror as cuts and blows appeared across their bodies and both tried to scream out a warning call before they collapsed in a heap. "We're under attack!" Shouted one of them alerting the others. _

_Botta cursed to himself and saw soldiers heading his way. He then ran off towards the direction of the village. He was able to outdistance them and while avoiding the soldiers in the town got to the bridge that the village had. Suddenly a arrow flew past his shoulder. "I never expected to see you again Botta." Said a familiar voice. Botta turned around and saw the all too familiar figure of Maya. "Maya! Your alright!" He started to take a step towards her but she fired another arrow, which he dodged. "What are you doing? These are the guys who wiped out Raudy and the others!" Maya only smiled at him. "So this is the little guy that ran away from home." Said a voice. Botta looked up and saw a man crouched on the roof of a house. "Ranzou what are you doing here? I can handle this by myself." Said an annoyed Maya. "It ain't no fair if you get all the fun let me kill this little pest." He then leapt off the building and landed beside her. "What are you talking about Maya! Your helping these guys who killed everyone we cared about!" It then dawned on Botta. "No… you didn't." "Quit being so dense pal, Maya here betrayed you guys and helped us wipe out your friends." Said Ranzou putting an arm around her. "Maya… you, you, you…TRAITOR!" Shouted Botta as he charged her. He knocked her to the ground and got ready to kill her when Ranzou knocked him off her. Ranzou who had an evil grin pulled out his twin katanas. He then placed them together at the hilt and the two blades became one. He then went into frenzy of slashing and thrusting, which Botta barely dodged. "Come on! Let me kill ya!" Shouted the wicked assassin as he continued slashing. Suddenly an arrow hit Botta in the shoulder. He pulled it out but then felt his muscles weakening. "Have you forgotten that I use poisoned arrows?" Said Maya in a mocking voice. Botta struggled but find his body weakening. "And now for the ending of the last of the Mago-Kyu." Said Ranzou as he approached the downed Botta. Botta then using the last of his energy made a run for it and leapt off the bridge and into the river. "Tch, Damn look's like he got away." Cursed Ranzou. "Don't worry I'm sure that the river will take care of him." Said Maya. "Yeah and besides what can that little midget due to Lord Porthios anyway?"_

Flashback ends

Botta stood there glaring at her under his sunglasses as she approached. She had a poisonous smile on her face as she walked up to the arena. The two stood there staring at each other, as they stood motionless. "How long has it been… three, five years since everyone was wiped out?" She asked with a sly grin. "Maya, I swore to avenge the Mago-Kyu and kill those that murdered them. And since you helped wipe them out I will take your life." "Are you sure you want to kill your bride?" "Master Raudy chose my fate! He also chose yours! How could you betray him?" "What good will it do you? It will not bring everyone back." She snarled at him. The two were to be betrothed as Raudy and his closest advisors had selected them to lead the Mago-Kyu when they had reached adulthood. "I could come with you and bear you a child to serve Lord Porthios. Wasn't that your wish to have a son or daughter with me?" She asked slyly. That was true it was his wish to have a family with her and guide the Mago-Kyu. But he learned that dreams were nothing but distractions that got in your way. Maya raised her wrist crossbow and put in a bolt into it. Botta then picked up his Sais. "Masota into the Sais!" "Tatsikichi into the crossbow!" The two then shouted "Let's Go!" "Rapid Bolts!" "Sai Toss!" Maya fired many bolts as Botta threw his Sais. The attacks collided and nullified. "Heartseeker!" Shouted Maya firing a bolt that automatically seeks its target's heart. Botta held up his Sais and deflected the arrow at him. He twirled his weapons in the air. "Take this! Thrusting Sai Assault! Botta threw Sai After Sai at her. "Rapid Bolts!" The attacks canceled each other again as they were evenly matched.

"Your as strong as ever Botta." Purred Maya at him. Botta hissed at her and removed his sunglasses and hat. "Rapid Bolts!" Botta just stood there and let the attack hit him but it had no effect, Maya stood there confused and saw his medallion. He then sent the attack right back at her. She leapt to the side avoiding her attack and her face was in a snarl. "You'll won't survive this next one!" Maya raised her crossbow into the air and then fired into the clouds. "Raining Arrows!" Coming from the heavens themselves thousands of arrows dropped from the sky and over the arena. "Masota Spirit Shield Form!" A globe of energy surrounded him and protected him from the attacks. "Take this! Pickpocket!" Masota appeared and swiped at Maya. "What does that do?" Then she noticed that she lost her crossbow. "For one attack I get to use your own moves against you!" Shouted Botta as the crossbow was on his wrist now. "What? But how!" Shouted a shocked Maya. "Masota is a legendary thief that could steal the clothes off the person's back with no one realizing it. Now then, Raining Arrows!" Botta fired her attack at her and she got striked by the arrows of her own attack. Breaking her Spirit form Maya laid on the arena floor in pain.

Picking herself up much to his surprise she smiled at him. That made him be on guard, as he knew she was treacherous. Suddenly she started spinning her body in circles. Botta watched in half amusement and in half caution. Suddenly the red and purple kimono she was wearing disappeared. In place of it was an outfit that reminded him of that old power ranger's villain Scorpina. She wore gold trimmed gauntlets that had two red jewels on each one. A golden helmet she wore with the insignia of a dragon on it. She had on yellow armor with a red breastplate, which covered her top excluding her belly. Her hair in a bon was now down all the way to her back. She wore red boots and gold pants. She had lost her crossbow but instead had a falchion. If Ryu was around he would have ran up to her and ask her to marry him as she was extremely hot. "Allow me to introduce a new spirit form, I call it 'Transformation of the temptress'" Purred Maya as she grinned at him. "Whatever it is it won't be enough to save you!" Shouted Botta. Suddenly with lightning fast reflexes Maya slashed at him.

"Shockwave!" She sent energy attacks from her blade at him. Botta leapt to the side and grabbed his Sais. "Masota! Spirit Shield Form!" An energy shield then surrounded the African American. "Sting of the Scorpion!" Cackled Maya as she slashed at the shield as the blade glowed a dull color. Botta to his shock was struck by the and lost his control. "Now then…DIE!" Shouted Maya as she attempted cut off his head. Botta suddenly stabbed his Sai downward into her foot. Maya stopped her attack and did a funny dance while holding her stabbed foot. "Alright then, take this!" Shouted Botta. The Sais disappeared and a ball of energy appeared, "Mago-Kyu secret move 4!" The energy ball become many small ones and struck at her. She glared at him in anger. "So that's the way it will be then!"

Her falchion disappeared and she shouted. "Mago-Kyu secret move 3!" The entire area was covered in black blinding Botta. He just scoffed and replied. "That's the oldest trick in the book Maya! Enlightment!" The darkness disappeared. Maya shrieked at him. "You wretched midget!" But she then calmed down and smiled. "How fitting for the last of the Mago-Kyu to be destroyed by a Mago-Kyu move! Earth, Fire, Water, Air, Metal!" Shouted Maya as she drew a pentagon in the air. Energy cascaded around the pentagon as the five symbols she drew became one. Botta realized what she was doing it was the Mago-Kyu's ultimate technique only an elite could use it. He then drew his own pentagon and prepared himself. The two stood there waiting for the other to strike.

The two then shouted the attack name.

(Both speaking) "Warriors of the Mago-Kyu fallen heroes give me the strength that I need. Let me have vengeance upon those that have harmed me, Let us show them the true meaning of Justice, OBLITERATE!" The two shamans weapons reappeared now fully charged and glowing with hidden power. The two dashed at each other and their attacks met. There was a bright flash of light as Maya's Falchion and Botta's Sais were sent soaring into the air and then landed next to their owners. The light cleared and it showed that the two of them were down and both were knocked out.

"Double K.O.!" Shouted Porthios as neither of them won. A man appeared then with dark blue spiked hair and wearing blue and purple. He picked up Maya gently holding her in his arms and snarled at the unconscious Botta as he disappeared as fast as he appeared. Botta then shockingly picked himself up pretty banged up but other than that okay. "Damn, you Maya, I'll get you next time. Along with your lover Ranzou." He mumbled as he refused any help what so ever on his way to the infirmary.

Meanwhile, as night was starting to settle HoroHoro was still bent on finding his sister. He had found footprints but they weren't hers. Suddenly a shot rang out. "Whose there!" Shouted Trey getting out his board. A man than appeared. He was well built and was about in his forties, White hair not gray which came down to his neck, He was wearing a camouflaged outfit and in his arms was a shotgun, at his side was a pistol. "It's you!" Shouted HoroHoro remembering. "I see ya still haven't watched your tongue brat." Seymour said in his southern accent. "I don't have time for you." "Are you looking for your sister well I got her." "What did you do to Pirika!" Seymour held out his hands showing his innocence. "Nothin' son I just kidnapped her. To lure you here. Since you are my opponent we fight Win, Lose, or Draw you'll get your brat of a sister back." "Fine then I'll beat you and get her back." Seymour took out a cigarette and light it. He took a puff of it and smirked. He then pulled out his pistol and fired at him. Trey dodged and started moving around, as he was a sitting duck standing still. He hid behind a tree, as he had to think about this. He moved around darting from tree to tree. Suddenly the butt of Seymour's shotgun hit him in the head. "I'm the ultimate hunter soon your playing my type of game." "Well then I guess I'll have to make you play my type of game!" Trey then concentrated and suddenly all the area was covered with ice. "Heh, Heh, Heh, Heh, Let's see you hit me now." Laughed HoroHoro as his image was over the trees. Seymour took a lucky shot and aimed at the one in front of him and fired.

"DAMMIT!" Shouted HoroHoro and the other images as his arm was bleeding. "So much for that plan." Said Seymour dryly. "Okay let's try this again." Grumbled Trey as he moved around. He grabbed a branch and leapt up into the trees. "Trying to hide eh, this is too easy." Cackled Seymour as he chased after him into the trees. HoroHoro kept one step ahead of him and was looking for a place to hide kinda difficult to do when someone's shooting at you. He leapt for a branch but it got destroyed when Seymour shot it down. Trey then landed on a branch…on his groin. Seymour chuckling to himself climbed down to his level and aimed his shotgun at him. He fired but the gun went Click! Click! Click! Out of bullets. "Damn it, why must you now run out?" While scrambling for a bullet he forgot to keep an eye on HoroHoro. He grabbed his board and put it on his arm. "Kororo Spirit Form! Piopoi Punch!" He didn't strike at his adversary yet on the branch he was sitting on. "WHAT! NO!" Shouted Seymour and he plummeted into the ground a good fifty feet below.

HoroHoro clutched his arm and climbed down. He saw the downed hunter and started to walk off. "Ha, Ha, Ha, Excellent." HoroHoro turned and saw Seymour standing up. "You have improved very good." "What are you talking about?" "This is Seymour I'm just borrowing it for a moment." "Who are you?" "You should know who took your friends soul?" It then dawned on Trey. "Porthios!" "Yes it is I Porthios leader of the Shamans Of Apocalypse and soon to be ruler of this world." "What do you mean?" Porthios laughed. "You don't know what's about to happen do you boy? Soon all things will be made clear." "Speak some sense will you!" "Very well allow me to tell you a bit: Four thousand years ago I fought in the Shaman King tournament. I battled well along with my spirit Ariakan and advanced to the finals. In the last round I was…defeated, but I refused to accept it. I made a challenge to my adversary to compete in another tournament. Again I fought him in the finals but this time I defeated him and became Shaman King. However I was refused to be crowned ruler because of a dark art I learned. I learned to take the soul of other shamans and used it on my opponent after I defeated him. And so to live for so long I live by taking the souls of others." "That's disgusting! You're a monster!"

"Don't chastised me for living this way. I was forced to live this way for four thousand years until the prophecy comes true. A prophecy that contains that has been told for four millennia and I will rule this world!" "Not if I beat you first, there is no way I'll let you have your way!" "I see you have much strength in you and you are a chosen being who will determine what will happen so to make sure you won't stop me I will take your soul, but first you must lose and be defeated in battle but I also need another beings soul. "And who is that?" Asked HoroHoro to him. "I won't reveal it just yet, but it will be a surprise to you. And I'm keeping an eye on your friends they might be useful for me." HoroHoro digested all this news and raised his head up with fire in his eyes. "Porthios you killed my best friend, and now your trying to kill everyone else I care about. I won't let you have your way! I will defeat you, and I will be Shaman King. You'll never have your way!" Porthios laughed. "Very well then until we meet again." With that he disappeared.

HoroHoro found Pirika unconscious picking her up he rushed back to the infirmary and dropped her off there. He had a lot of questions going through his mind and suddenly he got struck in the head. He collapsed onto the ground.

Suddenly Nakota appeared and shrugged. "We got a lot of work to do."

Porthios's voice: The fifth and final match of the first round shall begin! I have a lot of surprises for all of you! HoroHoro prepare to meet a blast from the past. Tao Ren! Let's see you fight against someone whose life goal is to kill one thousand people! Ryu! I have a surprise for you and Manta! Lyserg let's see if you can defeat Guile! Zelk! Prepare to fight a shocking battle against Drake! All this and more! Next time on Shaman Kombat! The Power Within! Part One. Your souls will be mine!


	16. The Power Within Part 1

SaiyanWarrior200: Alright let's get this show on the road here's the next chapter of Shaman Kombat! This is Part 1 so I'm warning you already there's gonna be a cliffhanger. Oh, by the way thanks to Sean Asakura for showing me what a true faget is

Your lucky, since I don't waste time with scum like you, This is not Whatever Sean Asakura If I want to write a horo/anna story by god I will. So stay out of my stories you asshole!

The Power Within Part 1

The Sioux Indian Nakota and the unconscious Ainu HoroHoro were in a clearing spot in the woods. A fire was blazing as Nakota put some wood on it. "What hit me?" Nakota turned and saw HoroHoro waking up. "It's about time you decided to wake up." "Huh? Hey I know you you're the guy who kicked Ren's ass at the beginning of the tournament." Nakota smiled at him. "So you're the one whose suppose to save the world I've seen better." "Hey, pal cut me some slack I not in the mood to be insulted by some guy." "Don't worry about it I've seen worse." HoroHoro stood up and stared at him. "If you are someone who knows who I am you know that I advanced past the second round of the Shaman King tournament." Nakota chuckled. "Don't get cocky, that tournament had rules this time anything goes." The sound of a wolf was then heard and HoroHoro glanced around in fear.

"Listen to me Trey Racer, you are the hope of this planet, and it is you who the world will be decided on whether it will be saved or destroyed." "Will you stop talking like that! You're freaking me out! How the heck am I suppose to be some chosen one I don't care what happens to the world I-I just want to save Kororo and the Minutians." HoroHoro started to walk away. "Hmph! You think your ready HoroHoro but if you were ready would Yoh have lost his soul?" HoroHoro stopped and turned around. "Listen to me, Porthios needs you to obtain his goal, if he takes your soul it's game over." "So how do I stop him?" "You have three tests that you must succeed." "Ohhhh! I hate tests! Besides I don't have time for these stupid games!" "The first test is to face your enemy. To be able to stand up and conquer those who would see you dead." "Alright what's the second test?" "Second test you must face your demons. Cast out the demons within you and you will never fail. The final test…you must face your destiny."

"And how am I suppose to take these tests." "They'll come to you but let's start with the second test. To begin you must put yourself in a dream state." "And how am I suppose to do that?" "Well there's a slow way and there's a fast way." HoroHoro frowned. "We don't have time to do it the slow way." Nakota grinned at him. "Why is it that everyone always takes the fast way?" Grabbing his tomahawk which glowed he hurled it and hit HoroHoro in the head. "Oh! Not again!" Shouted HoroHoro before he collapsed. "Sweet dreams HoroHoro." Said Nakota as he went back to the fire.

_Dream State_

_HoroHoro saw a bright light appear and someone appear before him walking towards him. "I had such hope in you Trey but it appears that I was mistaken you are not the Shaman I thought you were." HoroHoro then recognized her. "Anna!" Suddenly he was back in time watching Porthios and Yoh. "Your Friend's Soul is mine!" Shouted Porthios. "No, Trey do something!" Shouted Manta pointing at him. Suddenly he saw Ren in a battle surrounded by hundreds of warriors. A spear pierced his lung and he was stabbed mercilessly by a man wearing a sword with a demon hilt. Ren fell to the ground dead. Then HoroHoro saw Ryu being hacked apart by skeletal warriors. Near him laughing manically was a shaman wearing dark robes covering his body and face. "No, this can't be happening." "This is what will happen if you fail," Turning around HoroHoro saw Porthios. "You!" Trey reached for his board but Porthios just raised his arm and fired a green blast. HoroHoro landed on his back. "HoroHoro the fire that burns inside is no more, you are too weak as you are plagued by the fears that are within you. You are not a leader. And so the world will perish." Said Porthios who vanished. "What if I fail, I already failed Yoh, and the others already. What if I fail again? What if I fail everyone?" A image of Porthios and Anna appeared. "The woman that you love soul's is mine!" "TREY!" "YOU WILL BE NEXT!"_

"Trey the fire that burns inside is still light." Said Nakota as he was next to the fire watching him. "You have an unquenchable spirit, As long as you continue to fight. Find the Hidden Power within you. Find the one thing that Porthios fears. Find the spirit form that your ancestor used. Find your Shakti (AN: That means power in Indian.)

_HoroHoro than felt something stir inside him. It was an indescribable sensation. He felt power surging through his power. "No! I will not let you take the one I love!" An aura of furyouku surrounded him as he felt himself changing. His headband fell apart letting his spiked hair fall into its original style. His brown eyes turned ice blue. He felt his body strengthen, His outfit was changing as armor that glowed had frost coming off it come on to him. A mask like the one that the Lin Kuei wore covered his face excluding his eyes and head. He also felt wings come out of his back. Not like angel wings that Anna had, But dragon wings instead. He looked at himself amazed at the transformation. "This is the power that you will gain the power that rests within you, it will come to you as you have passed the test." He heard Nakota's voice. Than he woke up._

Rubbing his head he looked up at the Native American. "You have passed the test, for that I congratulate you." HoroHoro stood up and the two shook hands. "Nakota, am I really the chosen one? I know about this power and that it's supposed to save the world. But is it enough to beat Porthios?" "…No it's not enough for it is only a piece of the puzzle. But don't worry about that right now you got a match to worry about." "Nakota?" "Yes," "Does Anna feel the same way about me that I do her? I love her but I doubt that she even cares about me." He remembered Anna telling him that if you love someone sometimes you have to hurt them and he didn't like that one bit. "I don't know Trey, I'm not exactly a genius when it comes to love. But remember what Porthios and Silvia said? Also that freak of a friend you guys have said that an ice shaman and an itako will change the world. But I'm sure she cares about you though she may not show it. But for now you gotta concentrate on your opponent tomorrow, be careful you and your friends have advanced to the second round, now the real thing begins until we meet again, farewell." With that the Sioux vanished. It started raining and HoroHoro quickly headed back to his friends.

Meanwhile deep in Porthios's castle, the sounds of many people was heard. Shamans and Humans were working together training with their weapons in one corner. In another corner blacksmiths were making weapons and armor. Not the cheap armor you'd see on Orcs but masterful leather and iron armor. Also weapons of all types were made: Spears, Swords, Axes, Pikes, Bow and Arrows, Crossbows, Daggers, you name it, it was being made. A head blacksmith watched over the apprentices making sure the armor was being made correctly. The apprentices and lower smiths put every detail into it for slacking off could cost them their head.

"NO! You impudents! Like this!" Shouted one of the instructors drilling his troops. He was a large man wearing bronze armor and wearing armor that of which was worn by the Spartans. He hoisted his lance and began instructing how to use it properly. On a cliff was the general of the armies Hao, watching over all. He couldn't believe his look. To many shamans surprise as he was suppose to be dead but due to a twist of fate he was alive. He rashly challenged Porthios and lost his soul when he was weakened. But Porthios decided to bring him back to lead his armies over Neiz who although an expert strategist was no good at leading an army. Although he couldn't stand being near humans he had to admit with a little bit of a push could prove to be decent fighters. He looked on and smiled as he saw a girl training and collapsed from exhaustion.

"You! Get back up! Right now!" Shouted the instructor as he produced a whip. The girl tried pitifully and fell down. The furious instructor raised his whip. Suddenly a hand grasped his and stopped him. A man wearing fine mythril armor clearly indicating that he was an elite grasped the instructor's arm. "Get back to your post Muta, These are my troops!" Muta glared at him underneath his helmet. "Beating Lord Porthios soldiers senseless is not the proper way to produce warriors." "Shut up these are my men and I'll punish anyone who decides to slack off!" Muta stared at the soldiers who were on the verge of exhaustion. The blond haired girl who collapsed looked at him with her green eyes begging for help. Muta had no love for the instructor, but he did have a thing for beautiful women, so he decided to teach this fool a lesson. He removed his helmet with his one free hand…

PSSSHHH! "AAARGGHH!" The instructor collapsed clutching his face with was covered with green mist that Muta had spit right in the face. The instructor got up unaware of Muta drawing his blade. Muta slashed him from behind as his demon sword glowed with a wicked purple as it greedily dove into the man's flesh. The man collapsed dead and the soldiers looked on in amazement and fear. "You are done for the night, go rest, you'll need your strength." The soldiers dispersed and Muta saw the beautiful girl stare at the corpse and then saw him staring at her. She blushed and turned her face. Muta smiled beneath his helmet and motioned for her to come to him. She did so eagerly and rested her body against his. He calmly scooped her up and proceeded to carry her to his private chambers. "Men, are so predictable," Sighed Hao as he looked on in disgust. He would never away himself to have his hormones take control of him. Sure there were a couple of women that caught his eye but he would never lower himself to letting a women have him than leave him

"Not all men are controlled by desire for women." Hao turned and saw Porthios. "That's true if we were women would be our rulers." Said Hao with a chuckle. Porthios chuckled as well. "So how is my brother?" "He still refuses to join us. I have to have Kelto use his physic control over him and the tiara to make sure he doesn't try anything foolish." Hao scoffed. "Typical you should let me absorb him so we can be one again." "And let you think that you can challenge me again? I think not." Said Porthios dryly. Hao smirked it was worth a try. "Why is it that you desire the Ainu and the girl? Why do they trouble you so much, they are insects." Porthios stared off into space. "Their fighting techniques that they use and their characteristics remind of something. Something from the past." Hao shrugged and watched the armies disperse as they were heading to their bunks. He find it hard to believe that he to believe that he, a shaman whose power was over one billion was now sucking up to someone he by the look of him was ten years older than him. But he knew he should believe it. The power that Porthios had shown him His dark Paladin Ariakan, was powerful enough to make the Spirit of Fire one of the original spirits seem weak. Only when he and Yoh became one again would he even think of challenging Porthios.

"Oh, c'mon Dashawna this is embarrassing." "I don't care you lost now pay up." A pair of pants was thrown at her and she caught them and put them next to the other clothing. She smiled her charming smile at the three half-naked guys in front of her. Ryu, Zelk, and Lyserg were in their boxers as they were going to pay a couple rounds of cards when Dashawna came in. Ryu asked her to join but told her they were playing strip poker. Dashawna joined anyway and Ryu shuffled like a mad man. Unfortunately for him and the others Dashawna was a master at card games and she retained all her clothing. "Please, will you let us go we got nothing left." Said Lyserg his pale face a tomato in his green boxers as he could've sworn that Millie, Jun, and Tamao were typing this in another room. "Nope, you guys got one article of clothing left." "Come on, Dashawna! I'm freezing here!" Whined Ryu not happy that HE and not HER was naked. "There's a blanket over there but unless you got long arms you'll have to stand up to get it." She said with a teasing grin. "Damn girl," Muttered Zelk shivering. "Oh all right you crybabies you guys can get dressed." The three quickly grabbed their clothes and went to get dressed. But not before Dashawna got a good look at them all.

"Ohhhh…my head." Anna woke up in her bed and clutched her aching head. She remembered her fight with Yuskei and how he defeated her badly. "Dammit! Balgerda where are you?" Her wind spirit appeared and noticed the angry look on her face. "Why did you abandon me like that Balgerda? Right when he attacked me you left me!" Accused Anna. Balgerda stared at her with sad eyes. "To teach you humility," "Humility! I almost died back there just so you could teach me to be humble." "Anna listen to me, this was an important lesson for you." "Heh, by having your friend abandon you when you need them the most?" "Anna please calm down, the reason I did that…is because I didn't want you to become what I once was!" Anna stared at her confused. "I-I was once like you. Cold, Uncaring, only caring about winning and defeating my enemies. I was consumed to be the best it was all I could think and dream of. To be the best shaman in the world. And I was. From Asia, to even Rome I was regarded as the greatest Shaman in the known world. Until one day, I battled an opponent. He didn't look like much a male, about tens year older than HoroHoro. Light blue hair caring thoughtful eyes, loyal to his spirit. In was at the Shaman King tournament four thousand years ago. In the legendary Roman coliseum it was in the quarterfinals we fought against each other. I had a reason to battle him, I was thought of as a goddess and people begged for me to bless them. Being foolish I thought of myself as a goddess. I touched them on the forehead and blessed them. Then I met him, a group of people were near me when I saw him. He was handsome, so I decided to bless him. He refused it however saying he didn't need a phony to bless him. Enraged, when we battled I tried everything I could to destroy him. Yet he avoided every move I did. And then my spirit left me saying until I was no longer a foolish girl he would never serve me. And so I was humiliated in front of the Roman Emperor who demanded my death. The man however, said that if anyone touched me he would kill them. The man showed pity to me and helped me.

"Do you understand now Anna? I love you and I will do anything to make sure you don't walk the road that I walked." Anna saw tears come out of her eyes and she could feel them come to her. "Thank you Balgerda, I promise that I won't let that happen to me." She said as she hugged her close. "I know Anna now get some rest."

HoroHoro finally arrived at the house and walked in. He yawned and stretched as sleep started to overcome him. "What are you doing up so late?" Turning around he saw Anna. She was in her nightgown and had her usually scowl on her face. Trey yawned again. "Sorry Anna, I was busy talking with Nakota." "Nakota? Better not tell Ren you did." HoroHoro thought he saw her smile for an instant. He then noticed her side where she was injured. "Anna what happened to you?" Anna scowled deepened. "It's none of your business you moron." HoroHoro shrugged and went over to his room. He came out with a bowl and some leaves. "What are you doing?" "Making a salve for that wound you got." "Your not putting that on me so don't even think about it." Horo ignored her and began making the salve. It was easy to do since he had to do it numerous times when he injured himself snowboarding and fighting. "Okay, then" He took out one of the leaves and covered it with the medicine. "I said your not doing that." Said Anna. "Look Anna it's either get better and still be hurt which would you rather have?" "I said I'd be fine!" She snapped at him. "Well either way I'm putting this on you." "You wouldn't dare!"

HoroHoro than shrugged and then suddenly lunged at her. "GET OFF ME!" "Anna if you hold still this will only sting." HoroHoro had tackled her and was trying to get the poultice on her. Of course, Anna was thrashing like a wild thing. Horo got smacked around a couple of times and finally having enough of it used his powers and froze her arms and legs. He got the salve and very gently put it on her side. Anna cringed and winced as it stung like heck. "There, I can't believe you threw a fit over that. OW!" Anna then head butted him and he wisely got off her. Anna got up and clutched her side. It didn't hurt as much anymore as the medicine was doing it's job. Suddenly she felt another hand at her side. It was HoroHoro's hand. She gasped at him as he began to rub it. He gently rubbed the poultice as it began to heal the wound. He stared at her and he noticed that her cheeks had turned a red crimson. He also felt himself turning red. The two stared at each other. Feelings began to flow through them like when they were on the boat.

Slowly their heads tilted towards each other. Both couldn't think of anything else but this moment. Their lips were inches apart. Almost there… Slowly…Slowly… Each felt like that this moment would last forever. Just an inch apart, then the unexpected happened.

They kissed. Anna's eyes widened in shock but they closed. She remembered the kiss on the boat. It was nothing compared to this. She felt her arms relax as he wrapped his arms around her. Holding her in his arms. Trey couldn't believe this moment was actually happening. Yes, he liked her, Yes he loved her, Yes he knew he was dishonoring his friend by doing this, But he didn't care. He was kissing the girl he would give his life to have. He felt Anna press her body against his and wrapped her arms around his back.

The two stopped for need of air and Anna rested her head against his chest. The resemblance of their embrace resembled that of a certain Final Fantasy VIII Scene. He hugged her in his arms never wanting this moment to end. The same could be said for her. They felt as if they were the only two people in the world and could care less what the world thought. HoroHoro heard some soft breathing. He looked down and chuckled: Anna was fast asleep in his arms with a smile on her face. Grinning he scooped her up bridal style and carried her back to her bed. Being quiet so he wouldn't wake Tamao who was Anna's roommate he tucked her in. Kissing her on the forehead he went to the door and had a true smile on his face as he closed the door as he felt like he was on top of the world.

Of course things like this don't always work out the way they should. As a fully awake Tamao stared at the peacefully sleeping Anna. "What was that all about?" She asked herself. Anna had been restless ever since Trey had disappeared with Nakota. Sure she was always in a bad mood but she usually just went to her room. She became impatient, and when she found her, Millie and Jun in her way she ripped apart the camera they were using to spy on the strip poker game. Even Ren found it a wise choice to stay out of her way. But then when HoroHoro appeared carrying her in his arms. What the bleep! was that all about? Deciding to wait until morning Tamao went back to sleep.

(A/N: that scene was dedicated to Vulpixi Misa A Horo/Anna fan

The next morning the shamans were eating breakfast and the mood around the competitors had changed. While those were enough wins were joking around and showing off. Those who needed a win were on edge and nervous eating as if this was there last meal. Over near the end of a long table were the Shamans of Apocalypase who were talking eagerly as since Seymour was injured and unable to fight today this was a perfect chance to get a promotion. They were showing off their abilities as they all had advanced easily to the second round. At another side of the hall were the shamans they eat their meal quietly. Not drawing any attention to themselves although a couple of them namely Ren, exchanged glares with The S.O.A.

Lyserg was eating his eggs when he saw two shamans walking through the crowd. A giant roadblock then stopped them. "Come and get some!" Shouted the roadblock named Guile as he taunted the two shamans. The two glared at him and drew their weapons slowly. "I'll take you both on at one time!" Taunted Guile. A soldier came up to him and told him that there were no fights allowed. "Get out of my face!" Shouted Guile who than punched him aside. Lyserg glared and gripped his fork. Ryu seeing this put his hand on his shoulder. The two shamans then charged at him. He easily grabbed them by there foreheads and lifted them up. The two struggled and tried to fight back. Laughing Guile knocked their heads together knocking them out. The gang had scowls on their faces as they were disgusted by this. Guile laughing still grabbed a table and threw it. "No one can stop me! I am the most powerful being in this world!" He shouted as he a hole through the wall. Lyserg stood up as he had a look of rage on his face. The others stood up as well. "Guys stand down, I'll take care of him myself." Said Lyserg. "Huh? Lyserg?" Asked Ryu.

"CHLOE INTO THE PENDULUM! BIG BEN WIRE FRAME!" Guile who was about to knock a poor bystander senseless turned around. Lyserg's attack sent him stumbling back a couple of feet. "Who did that!" Shouted the behemoth. "I did!" Shouted Lyserg walking up to him. "You scum you think you can do whatever you want." Guile laughed. "Looks who's being brave. Listen you little green haired punk! I'm giving five seconds to get out of my sight before I break you in half!" "I'm not budging you jerk! You beaten up my friends, attacked those weaker than yourself for fun, you've killed people too! I'm going to make you pay!" Guile cracked his giant knuckles. "I challenge you to a fight today!" Challenged Lyserg standing his ground. "You're challenging me! Kid you have no idea what I've done! The people whose lives and careers I ended! Weng Fei Chinese Kenpo master I broke his legs in ten places never able to walk again! Capoeira master, Eddy Gordo He's in a hospital in Brazil in a coma! Tae Kwon Do legend Hong Yun, He's pushing up daisies! Craig Marduk Vale Tudo master he signed a paper saying he'll never fight again after what I did to him. Also, you saw what I did to your buddies you want me to put your head on my wall! Give me one reason why I shouldn't knock you out right now!" "You know I have two losses in the tournament if I lose to you not only will you get my head but my soul as well." Said Lyserg to him who chuckled. "Very well, it'll be nice to have a head on top of my fire place and a soul as well. You're on! Don't you dare chicken out!" "If you want my head you'll have to take first!" Shouted Lyserg as the two shook on it.

"Lyserg…ARE YOU CRAZY!" Shouted Ryu as he came back to the table. "I'm fine Ryu." Said Lyserg ignoring the looks he was getting. "I always knew someone would prove to be crazier than Trey but I never thought it would be you!" Said Ren at him ignoring HoroHoro's glare at him. "Guys just leave me alone! I'm tired of letting guys like him get away with stuff!" "All right, but one last question how do you want to go by coffin or by cremation?" Asked Chocolove. WHAM! Chocolove was sent flying through the air courtesy of Lyserg's fist. Lyserg then left the table gathering his things.

"What the hell is wrong with him!" Asked HoroHoro as he slyly took Lyserg's eggs while no one was watching. "This is his test to prove himself." Turning around they saw Silvia appearing as usual out of nowhere. "Well please tell me why he choose to fight that monster?" Said Jun. "Lyserg challenged him not to show off or get himself killed. But to prove that he can win, to prove to himself and his parents that he deserves to inherit his father's pendulum." "Good point though I would have chosen someone weaker like Millie." Said Anna. "Hey!" shouted Millie at the unfair blow as she watched Lyserg leave. "I'm not sure if he's being very brave or very stupid." Said Ren with a shrug.

Lyserg was walking throughout the arena when he heard a voice. "Challenging Guile eh? Are you in that much of a hurry to die?" Turning around he saw Porthios walking towards him. "Do you think I'm the one who's going to die don't count on it." Snapped Lyserg at him. Porthios chuckled. "Very well then you shall have your match in the afternoon as the finale of the 5th match. But on one condition, if you lose not only will I take your soul but one of your friends who are not fighting as well." "And if I win? Asked Lyserg turning around at him. "Then I will give you a wondrous gift. A item that will increase you power dramatically." Lyserg extended his arm and Porthios grasped it as the two shook on it. "I don't think so!" Silvia once again appeared out of nowhere attempting to intervene this bargain. "I'm afraid your too late Silvia the bargain is set and there's nothing you can do." Said Porthios laughing as he walked away. "Are you a fool? Not only are you endangering yourself but your friends as way." "Silvia! This tournament is one that we must fight in. If we don't Porthios will take everything we love and destroy it. This is Shaman Kombat! We either fight or die! And I'm going to fight!" With that Lyserg left and Silvia watched him go. Slowly a smile formed on his face. "At least one of you guys are finally understanding what this is about." With that he vanished.

Manta meanwhile was walking around. "Oh boy not good not good! Things are going from bad to worse! Sure most of the guys have advanced but still those guys are getting nastier and meaner!" Manta paced around thinking of ideas to use. Unaware he was walking deeper and deeper into a creepy forest and also that the trees had eyes. Manta who was unaware of what was happening suddenly felt an eerie feeling. "Uh, what's going on?" Mist appeared and it clouded his vision. He felt the hairs on his neck creep up. Suddenly he heard laughter, creepy laughter that frightened him. "W-Who's there? Listen, I got a baseball bat with me and…I let you have it if you leave me alone!" He bluffed. The laughing stopped and Manta thought his bluff worked. Suddenly a hand shot up from the earth and grasped Manta. Manta shrieked when he saw that the hand had no flesh on it. He tried to struggle but it was hopeless as the hand dragged him under the earth.

Meanwhile, the warrior known as Muta was sitting on his messy bed. His companion from the night before slept peacefully next to him. Muta got up and put on his clothes when he heard a voice in his head. "_It doesn't matter who she is as long as she can entertain you isn't it?" _Muta scowled and unsheathed his sword. The sword, which he had stolen from a museum, was a demon sword. It was possessed by its original wielder his spirit resided in it. Muta was its partner not its master and it made that point many times before. Muta stared at the sword, which had a demon head for a hilt. The jeweled eyes flared at him. "What makes you think you have a right to pry into my desires?" The voice laughed "_I do what I please, fool and you are not my master."_ Muta sheathed the sword but the voice continued. "_Your skills will be useful for Porthios, but by taking out some of his soldiers your value will increase, perhaps the one known as Keiya." _Muta laughed. "Kill one that Porthios has deemed invaluable in this conquest? Porthios will kill me and fed me to his pets." _"Very well then, the question is will you be known in history as a legend or as a scapegoat?"_ Muta frowning went over to the bed and the girl woke up. She looked at him in fear and thought that he was going to rape her. She cowered at him fearful of the fire in his eyes. Muta laid his hand on her chin and kissed her gently. Removing the blanket from her body he laid down on the bed next to her as he took his mind off the conquest.

"Okay how can that little guy disappear!" Grumbled Ryu one hour later as he was looking for Manta. Suddenly he heard the gong being rung. "Shot! I'm going to be late! I'll find short stuff later."

Running towards the arena he was surprised to not find Manta there usually he was the first one there. He then saw the others and went over to them. "Hey guys what's-" "Shhh!" Said Anna to him. Ryu looked annoyed and then he saw what had silenced the others.

A group of people was standing before Porthios. Three of them wore outfits that were Goth; one wore an Arabic style outfit with a mask to cover his face. Another was a bit tubby with sunglasses and a shirtless vest and pants. And five of them wore matching uniforms that were gray with the leader having blond hair with glasses. Also a little girl with black hair and a red dress on was there. "The X-laws, And Hao's gang they've joined forces." Explained Ren. "Fools, do they think they can defeat him with their power?" Said Zelk. "Why did they join forces? They disbanded before I mean Hao's dead isn't he? Is Jeanne here too?" Said Lyserg looking around. The gang quieted down as the leaders Opacho and Marco spoke.

"Porthios for your crimes against the X-laws you shall be punished with your life." "Yeah, and you killed my leader and my friend! I'm gonna make you pay." Porthios looked amused as he sat on his throne. "The X-laws and The followers of Hao; Ancient enemies joining forces how fitting." "Shut up! For what you did to the Iron Maiden you shall rot for eternity in the Abyss!" "That's right and I hope you meet Hao in the afterlife so he can have his revenge!" Marco pulled out his rocket launcher and fired at Porthios. Porthios smiled as the rocket exploded on contact on him. But when the dust cleared he wasn't even hurt. "Impossible!" Shouted Marco with a snarl. "That almost tickled try again put some effort into it this time." Snarling Marco fired again and again. Yet they had no effect whatsoever. "Fine then, if are attacks won't hurt you individual we'll attack you all at the some time!" The eleven shamans prepared to attack. "Eleven to one? That's not very fair odds." With that Porthios snapped his fingers

Leaping out of the tower with a double flip a ninja appeared. Appearing with a flash was a man that had two swords slung across his back. Levitating from the crowd Kelto appeared his eyes gleaming with physic energy. A masked warrior appeared as he drew his demon sword. Lightning crackled in the air as Drake leapt from the sky from the top of a thundercloud. Riding on top of a wyvern was Angola as the creature landed on the stone floor and he got off of it. And then much to Anna's surprise appeared Yuskei wielding his shamansei as the new member of Porthios army. And finally much to Botta's anger Maya appeared wielding her hand crossbow. The eight of them appeared blocking their way.

"Begone from our sight maggots, we will not let you touch our lord." Said Angola. "You shall be the ones who will be gone after we're through with you." Snarled Marco. "I call dips on the fat guy." Said Muta beneath his mask. "Fine then I'll take care of the Arabic one." Said Kelto his eyes meeting his. "Leave the brat to me." Said Maya. "I'll take care of the Goth girls." Said Keiya. "Hey no fair I want to play with those three. Fine then I'll take the hot girl in the gray. Grumbled Ranzou. Drake's eyes lingered on the X-laws knowing that they were his. "I'll take on the one with the mask." Said Yuskei pointing to the X-law wearing a blue mask. "And that leaves Marco for me." Said Angola. "Keep on growling dogs," Snarled Marco as they prepared for battle.

The battle quickly became an all out rumble as the two groups battled. "Giant Spirit Form!" Shouted the Goth Girls "We'll teach you a lesson for thinking you can beat us." Said Matilda as her knight attempted to stomp Keiya. Keiya using his speed leapt out of the way. "Let's have some fun!" Turning around Keiya saw Mari firing her Manta doll at him. He dodged the bullets easily. "Hold still it's no fun if we can't hit you!" Kanna and her pumpkin spirit flung its giant whips. Keiya scoffed as this was pathetic. Drawing his blades he then run up the spirit form of Matilda. "Matilda watch out!" Matilda then saw him coming. "Quick attack him!" Matilda's knight missed the struck. "Do you not realize that when you have giant spirit form that you are useless up close?" With that he stabbed his blade into her stomach. Matilda gasped and then fell to the floor as her spirit disappeared. "Damn you! I'm going to kill you for that!" Shouted Kanna as her pumpkin spirit released a mouth blast. Keiya leapt into the air and did a double somersault. Drawing his swords he started spinning in the air. "It's harvest time!" His blades glowing he then charged. Kanna watched in horror as he sliced through her spirit, as it was nothing. After disposing of the spirit the ninja leapt up at her. Quicker than the eye could tell he slashed her multiple times. She collapsed to the floor with cuts all over her. "You…You… You big meanie!" Shouted Mari firing multiple bullets at him. "I'm tired of this game." Snarled Keiya in disgust. Even firing all the bullets she had she couldn't even hit him. Keiya deflecting the bullets cackled and then prepared to finish her. "Shuriken Storm!" Throwing his ninja stars at her the weapons destroyed her doll and hurt her. Mari stood and lowered her head. "Go ahead, end it." "As you wish." She jerked weirdly as Keiya's blade stabbed through her belly and she collapsed as he pulled it out. "A pity, what fun we might have known." He whispered into her ear.

"Mystic Beam!" "Psychic Wave!" Kelto and his opponent were locked in a power struggle as their attacks collided. The psychic force against the energy beam. Kelto's eyes than glittered with power as he began to attack. His opponent than felt great pain in his head as it felt like it was being torn apart. He tried to concentrate and focus but it was too much. His attack dissipated and he was struck by the attack. Sending him into the air. "Psychic Blitzball!" Kelto focused and many balls of psychic energy appeared around his airborne opponent. Kelto brought his arms forward and the attacks came as one striking the helpless man. He collapsed to the ground unconscious. "Heh, Neiz could defeat you." Taunted Kelto with a chuckle.

Yuskei and the X-law he was facing were in a shootout. Yuskei dodged gracefully while dancing as he pulled his guitar. He fired his gun and the man began running. Avoiding the bullets the man then disappeared. Yuskei eye's widened as he went on guard. Not seeing his opponent for a minute he then relaxed and put his gun on his shoulder in a nonchalant manner. Suddenly the X-law reappeared above him. Drawing a dagger he prepared to stab the oblivious musician. Suddenly he got stopped struck by bullets as Yuskei fired his gun upwards straight into his chest. He collapsed to the ground not dead yet. Yuskei smiled and turned around. Putting the man's forehead in his sight he then fired. "This was suppose to be my day off now I'm all dirty." He grumbled as he looked over his torned outfit.

The shamans watched in horror as the fight continued. "Dammit! Why did they do this? They knew they were no match for him!" Shouted Zelk, as he couldn't stand watching this even through he hated the X-laws for their prejudiced ways of others who didn't follow them. "This isn't a fight it's a massacre!" Said Ren watching in disgust. "We-We gotta help them!" Said Lyserg as he watched it. "What good will it do?" Turning around he saw Botta. "Even if we do help them do you think we could do? Face it, if we interfere right now are fates will be worse than theirs." "How can you be so cruel!" Yelled Tamao at him as tears streaked down her face. "Do you think I enjoy this slaughter? Do you think I enjoy watching people get killed! I don't! They knew what would happen if they failed and know they must pay the price for what they've done!" Shouted Botta back at her ignoring the glares from the others. "He's right." The others turned around and saw HoroHoro. "He's right you know there's nothing we can do, I would gladly help them out but if we do we will lose the chance to avenge them we can't do anything to help them by throwing our lives away. Reluctantly the shamans nodded. Dashawna held a sobbing Millie in her arms as she muttered something in Greek.

What was a battle was now becoming an all-out Massacre. Drake cackled loudly as he showed no mercy to his defeated foes by shocking them both while they were helpless. Muta and his adversary were locked in a test of strength. Suddenly Muta removed his mask and fired that deadly mist of his into his face. The man grasped his face leaving him open to attack. An opening that the cruel warrior exploited to its fullest. Slashing and thrusting his demon sword into him. He then ended it mercifully by slicing his throat. Ranzou's blade sliced faster than a person could count as he tormented the female he was fighting. Injuring her with wounds deadly but not enough to kill her quick enough. The wicked assassin then finished her with a thrust through the abdomen he than placed his boot on her and than kicked her away while pulling it out.

Marco his body battered and broken fired one last desperation blast at the monster that Angola summoned. The blast had no effect as Bizmatec grasped him with a claw and started crushing his ribs. Marco fought as long as he could but it was hopeless. "Iron…Maiden, F-F-Forgive… me…" Were his last words as he passed out. Bizmatec then hurled him to the floor. Opacho her little body on the verge of death looked at the laughing Maya as Maya fired one more bolt at her sticking into her shoulder. "Hao, I'm sorry…I f-failed you…I don't…deserve to be…your friend." Hao who was watching from the tower felt a bit of sadness creep into his rather frozen heart. That was removed however, as he started laughing maniacally. "Opacho! If you could see me now!" He laughed at her.

"Let this be a lesson to anyone who thinks that he can just challenge me whenever he wants to." Said Porthios in a stern and cold voice. "And for their attempt to take my life you shall all be punished!" The oracle bells that they held suddenly exploded. "Until I deem it so, no one shall know who they will fight. If you think that you can just do whatever you want on my island you will find their fate-" He pointed to the fallen shamans. "Pleasant compared to what I will do to you. If anyone dares attempt this again I will make him or her wish that they have never existed! The sky darkened and the clouds turned a dark red. Lightning struck the ground around the arena and near the shamans who watched in shock. This is an important lesson to you all! If you dare try this ludicrously, you will much lose much more than your life! I will take your soul! And now I shall give you all a glimpse of my power." Rising from his throne Porthios raised his arms in the air and started chanting. The theme of Minas Morgul started playing as a giant orb of black suddenly engulfed the area around the arena. Suddenly the orb became funnel shaped and swept up into the red clouds.

Fierce winds battered the gang as they were thrown to the ground. "What the hell is this!" Shrieked HoroHoro as he and Pirika clung to each other. "I never heard of a attack like this!" Said Zelk as he grabbed Dashawna and Millie to keep them from flying away. Suddenly the most awful shrieking could be heard. Demons started appearing and circling around a portal. It sounded awful, that of a Nazgul only could make. A few of the demons swept down and carried off the X-laws and Hao's followers to the portal. "AHH! GUYS HELP ME!" Screamed Chocolove as he was swept up into the air. Lyserg fired his pendulum and managed to get his leg and with Ryu's help managed to pull him back. "Stay to the ground if we don't we'll be sucked up!" Said Ren as he stabbed his spear into the ground for leverage. Suddenly an even more powerful wind struck them. "ANNA!" Shouted HoroHoro as he saw her lose her grip on the floor. Without thinking, then again he never does he let go of Pirika and tried to grab her from being swept up. "Anna grab my hand!" Anna who had fear in her eyes reached for him. "C'mon you can do it just a little further!" Anna was about to get it when suddenly a demon appeared. The demon slashed at them breaking them up. "NO ANNA!" With that he leapt up and attempted to grab her. "TREY ARE YOU CRAZY!" Shouted Ren as he saw him abandon his position to save her. "Trey what are you doing! You gonna get us both killed! Save Yourself!" "NO! I'm not going to lose you Anna! I lost Yoh and I lost Pirika almost! No way am I going to lose you!" He shouted as he grabbed her in a hug trying to protect her. Anna held on to him, as she knew that he would never abandon you. Just as they were about to be seemingly swept into the abyss.

"HoroHoro if you get me killed I swear I'll kill you!" Looking down the two saw Ren. He leapt at them and there was a rope around his leg. Grabbing them both he shouted: "Pull!" The others down on the ground pulled on the rope in an attempt to save them. Slowly the three began to descend to the ground. Just when they were about to reach safety. One of the demons saw them. With an evil grin on his canine face he swooped down and slashed at the rope. "Hey don't do that!" Shouted HoroHoro at it. The demon ignored him and slashed again this time cutting the rope. "Oh no you don't! Rapid Tempo Assault!" Ren shouted. The demon shrieked as the blades cut it into ribbons and it dissipated. The attack also sent the three down towards the ground. "Gotcha!" Shouted Zelk as he and the others caught them saving them. The spell that Porthios cast than ended and the sky and arena became normal.

"Trey…if you ever pull that stunt again don't count on me rescuing you!" Shouted Ren breathing hard. "Heh, I'll remember that next time." Said HoroHoro with a chuckle. "I gotta stop hanging with you guys you guys are crazy!" Said Zelk with a smile. "Hey guys, where are the X-laws and Hao's gang?" Said Lyserg. "Those demons that appeared carried them off to that portal by the look of it." Said Dashawna clutching the terrified Millie. "So I take it if we pull a stunt like that we be sent to the abyss like they were." Said Anna. "Hey speaking of abyss did you hear the one where-" WHAM! Chocolove was then knocked out surprisingly by Botta. "One more joke and you'll wish you was in the abyss." He said with a snarl. Silence was in the crowd as many were shaken by the display of power by Porthios. Porthios than stood up and announced. "The fights that were scheduled to be this morning have all been cancelled! Therefore those who were supposed to fight shall receive a bye and advance to the second round. When the sun reaches it's highest point shall the fights begin anew until then you are dismissed!"

"Well I'm all for one for fighting but I can't argue about getting a bye!" Said Dashawna later on as they were walking. "Aw shut up! It's not fair that only you and joking boy get a free win." Muttered Ren as he grumbled to himself. "Well at least that gives you some time to prepare for your afternoon fight instead of playing your video games all day." Said Jun to him. "Heh, kinda hard to believe that a Greek girl who uses a harp is the only one to be undefeated of us all." Said Zelk with a grin. "Yeah, Yeah I'd be undefeated too if that pretty boy hadn't cheap shot me!" Grumbled Anna as she also got a bye. "Where is that little pest how can someone so small disappear so quickly?" Said Ryu still looking around for Manta. "Try looking in your hair Ryu he might have gotten lost in there." Said Lyserg with a chuckle. "Hardy Har Har." Of them all only HoroHoro was quiet he was thinking about last night, his meeting with Nakota, What just happened, and Anna. "Guys I'm going to take a walk I'll see you around." Said HoroHoro. "Fine just be back before we have to call in a search and rescue squad like Ryu seems to be doing for Manta." Said Ren.

In the Infirmary Masoj of the Iwazuke clan was stretching his body as he got his armor and weapons. The samurai frowned, as he knew who had struck him from behind the day before. "Keiya wants this fight to be now…I don't know if I got what it takes to beat him I barely defeated him earlier." Remembering their battle how thrilling it was. There they were two beings fighting with enough skill to impress the gods. He managed to trick the ninja into thinking he was defeated and managed to force Keiya into fleeing so he could heal his wounds. They were almost exact replicas of each other. Masoj pulled out his ancestor's swords and held them before him. The swords of his clan, which would only break if he did. Keiya nearly drove him to that breaking point. The fighting style that Keiya used was once of the Toshinargi Clan A clan which the Iwazuke was ancient enemies for over eight hundred years. He thought they were all wiped out but then this Ninja with the desire to be the greatest warrior ever appears. Masoj also wanting to be the greatest knew that he would have to watch his back. While the Iwazuke clan was an honorable clan with samurai and warriors. Thieves, bandits, assassins, and ninja led the Toshinargi clan. Beings that had cared little for others even of their own clan. Yet the clan's would unite and battle anyone that dare threatened them. For over six hundred years the two clans, battled in the land of the rising sun. At times an Iwazuke or Toshinargi would be the emperor of the country. Yet supposedly to popular belief the Toshinargi clan was wiped out thirty years ago in the last great battle between the two. Then Masoj's grandfather ordered the deaths of all of them that had the Toshinargi bloodline. Men, Women, even children were put to death by the sword. Then his grandfather took up his sword and committed Seppuku in order to regain the honor that he had lost by ordering that crime. Afterwards many of The Iwazuke's left for different countries and mingled in with other cultures. Masoj, heir to the Iwazuke Daimyo position in the family was the only one who was a true Iwazuke in his blood came to this tournament to prove himself worthy of being the leader of the Iwazuke clan. But to claim this title of Daimyo he had to win this tournament. In, truth he cared little for the title for his only desire was to be the greatest warrior in the world.

Meanwhile, sounds of cries of pain were being heard. As deep in Porthios's castle the giant Guile was fighting with the unlucky five who he picked to battle. It was little more than a rout as he easily crashed the soldiers and had battered and broken their bodies. Scowling beneath his helmet he punched the ground in anger. Wasn't there anyone who could even strike him in this world? It seemed as if their was no one left that could be a challenge to him and he his faced some pretty powerful guys. He then chuckled darkly as he remembered the green haired fool challenging him. He kicked one of the soldiers trying to get up. If that fool thought he could challenge him he was going to be in for a rude awakening. "Get rid of these maggots and bring me some food!" He shouted to the two guardsmen. Guile went to his room, which was modified so that it would fit his eight-foot frame. In it was a list, which included all of the names of people that he had taken out. In each one a line crossed the name out. It included Ryu's and Chocolove's name on it. Grabbing a pen he than wrote down the name of his next victim in blood red: Lyserg Diethel

Ryu was pretty much near the end of his patience he had been looking for Manta for over two hours. He was grumbling to himself as he unaware of himself walked right into the forest that Manta had walked in only earlier. Suddenly, Ryu felt himself sweating. Yet he wasn't hot, Turning he looked at the trees. "I-It's j-just s-s-some trees t-that's all it is." He said as he felt a queer feeling in his stomach. He then heard some chattering noise. He then realized that it was his teeth. Drawing out his wooden sword he glanced around in fear. If he didn't know any better he could have sworn that the trees were closing in on him. "T-Tokageru c-come on out!" The lizard thief appeared reluctantly and looked as frightened as his friend. "W-What's goin' on here Ryu? Why is this happening." "I don't know I don't understand what's going on." Unaware to them something appeared behind them. SQUEAK! "YARRRGHHHHHH!" Shouted the two running as fast as they could. If they had turned around they would have noticed that it was a mouse that squeaked.

Running and sobbing at the same time Ryu and Tokageru ran as fast as they could. "T-Tokageru what was that thing!" "I don't know how 'bout you stay here and find out?" Suddenly Ryu tripped over a branch and went tumbling down a hill. Over a thirty-foot roll he landed in a pile. "Whew! Good thing these things broke my fall." He then realized what he was laying on. "Skeletons! GET THEM OFF ME! GET THEM OFF ME!" Pulling off the bones off of him he continued his running like a maniac. He than came into a clearing and realized that there was nothing there. "Thank god I'm out of here." Suddenly Laughter could be heard. Turning around Ryu saw a man dressed in black robes. "Hey who are you! It's not funny to scare people you know!" The man cackled and mentioned for him to follow him. "What's the big idea pal where are you taking me!" "You'll find out soon enough." The voice sounded strangely familiar but Ryu couldn't place it. Suddenly the man stopped and pointed. "Look over to that tree." "Huh? I don't see…MANTA!" Manta his body extremely pale opened his eyes weakly and saw him. "Ryu run away it's a trap!" Suddenly Skeleton Warriors appeared emerging from the earth. "What's the meaning of this why did you hurt my friend." The man's eyes narrowed. "Because he lied to me." "What are you talking about Manta has never meet you." "Oh, yes he has and so have you Bokoto No Ryu." With that the stranger threw back his hood. Ryu gasped at who he was seeing.

Meanwhile Ren and Zelk where walking in a forest. The two didn't talk much as they looked at the scenery. "Something is happening you know?" Said Zelk. "What are you talking about?" "I can smell it in the air, I can feel it in the ground something terrible is happening…WATCH OUT!" Grabbing Ren he threw him to the ground as a bolt of lightning almost struck him. "Hmmm, not bad for a Viking wannabe." Dropping out of the sky was the lightning shaman Drake. "What is the meaning of this? The rules state…" "Fool! Do you think I care about rules! Rules are meant to be broken besides I'm your opponent for this battle." Zelk eyes steeled as he drew his hammer. "So then if you want to fight, fight me leave Ren out of this." "No way Zelk I'm gonna teach this guy a lesson!" Shouted Ren as he pulled out the sword of thunder. "Ren! I need you to leave now, find the others and tell them that Porthios's minions are targeting us! Go Now!" "What no way am I leaving you behind!" "Ren please go now! The others might be getting attacked right now including your sister!" Pleaded Zelk knowing that it was the only thing that would make Ren go. Snarling Ren run off towards the tower. "So then, it's a battle between a Lightning Shaman and a Thunder Shaman, This is gonna be fun." Said Drake drawing his Kriss. "Well see about that." Said Zelk as the sky turned dark and thunderclouds appeared overhead.

Ren was running as fast as he could. He didn't want to leave Zelk back there but he knew he had to tell the others. Suddenly he got kicked to the ground. Picking himself up he saw a shaman wearing mithril armor and wielding a sword. "Who the hell are you!" The warrior slashed at Ren. Ren dodged it and saw the blade cut right through the tree he had hit. "I'm your doom." The unknown warrior said coldly. Ren pulled out his sword of thunder as he blocked the hits that were being sent at him. He couldn't waste time with this he had to get out of here. Muta the shaman who had attacked him continued his relentless attacks never letting him get a chance to get up. He sliced at Ren's arm and connected. Ren screamed in pain as blood poured out of his wound. Yet with grim determination he started to attack back as he had to go on the offensive. Doing a beautiful combo of slashing and thrusting he managed to turn the tables on the warrior. He managed to also force him back. With they went into a test of strength Ren slyly brought his foot up and connected with Muta's stomach. He then started running off as he had bought himself time as he had to hurry to the others. He started getting close but suddenly Muta appeared in front of him and struck him with a blow to the face. "Your not going anywhere fool." Ren grimaced as he pulled himself up and wiped off the blood from his nose. Taking a deep breath he calmed himself and motioned for Muta to bring it. With that challenge Muta and Ren charged at each other their blades gleaming in the sunlight.

"JERK!" Meanwhile Pailong, Jun, and Millie were in trouble. The three were at their rooms when suddenly a squadron of soldiers bursted in. Apparently the soldiers had orders to take them. Pailong uppercuted one soldier and did a spin kick to knock down five more. Jun was using her cards to defend and strengthen her friends. Millie was using her crossbow and actually hitting some of them. In a corner scared to death was Tamao clutching a frying pan. (Those idiotic animals of hers on not in this one cause their so stupid!) Whenever a soldier got close to her she would bang him on the head with it. "Sheesh, these guys don't know when to give up." Said Millie as she continued firing. The soldiers just keep on coming in not even caring to trample those who were down on the floor. One soldier appeared and stabbed Pailong with his spear. Gritting his teeth the dead movie star grabbed the spear out and swatted him away. Tamao seeing they needed help gulped and charged into the fray. She charged in wildly and struck a couple of them unconscious. "I think I'm getting the hang of this." She said. Suddenly she got struck in the face and collapsed. Out of nowhere Pirika jumped onto him choking him. One of his companions then knocked her with a blow from his mace. "Tamao! Pirika!" Shouted Jun. She forgot to pay attention and suddenly got knocked out by one of the soldiers by the hilt of his sword. Pailong tried to help her but then a group of soldiers hiding fired their arrows into him. Even though he was a spirit there was even a limit for him and he felt the next volley and the next before he collapsed. Millie also went down too by a blow to the head. The leader of them, The Psychic Kelto walked in. "Take them to the dungeons, and leave a message for their friends." Taking a dagger one of the soldiers jabbed a note on the door. Throwing the females over their shoulders and with four carrying the heavy martial artist, the well organized and trained soldiers left the room

"So tell me is this a coincidence or a chance of fate?" Said Ryu to Faust who was unhooded. Faust no longer wearing that ridiculous make up laughed his creepy laugh at him. "Answer me! Why did you do this to Manta?" Faust stopped laughing and glared at him. "The boy lied to me don't you remember? He said he would help me get back Eliza!" Ryu then remembered as Faust had joined them because the group said they would him bring back his beloved wife. "I-couldn't stand not having her alive it nearly drove me insane…come out my dear." With that Eliza appeared. She was no longer wearing that pink dress; instead she wore black and red in a highly revealing outfit of a succubus. "After we left you, I tried everything I could to bring her back to me. Everything failed, none of my experiments worked she was still lost to me. Until I meet Porthios." "Porthios! Faust don't you know what he did to Master Yoh! He took his soul away! How could you follow that monster?" "Silence! Porthios has the ability to bring back the dead! I have seen him do it! By serving him and proving my loyalty he will bring back my wife!"

Flashback 

_"So you will do anything to bring her back?" Said Porthios to Faust. The two were in a graveyard, which was fitting. "Yes I'll do anything to bring her back to life!" Porthios smirked, "I am in need of a necromancer, your skills are quite good seeing with the way your communicate with the dead." Porthios extended his hand to him. "Join me and I'll resurrect your dear Eliza, by proving your loyalty I shall have her brought back into the world of the living." "Forget it, nothing can bring her back, I've tried everything. Even trying to become Shaman King I wasn't able to bring her back." Porthios laughed and saw the skeleton of a baby doe. He walked over to it and began chanting. Faust watched in amazement as the skeleton stood up and regained its organs, flesh and bones. The doe confused ran off into the woods. "You see I have the ability to restore life. Do you doubt me now?" "M-My Lord I am yours." Said Faust bowing to him. Porthios grinned evilly as not only had he gained a powerful ally, but also someone who knew the strengths and weaknesses of HoroHoro and his friends._

"So your ancestor sold his soul to gain knowledge, and you have sold your soul to the devil to bring back your wife." "In a matter of saying yes, However Porthios is no charlatan he can do miracles I have seen him do it!" "Your crazy Faust! Do you know what will happen if the others and me don't win this tournament? It's game over, all of us and the world we be consumed by darkness!" "Shut up! I could give a damn less about the world! Let it suffer for all I care, it can be consumed as long as I have Eliza." "I fell pity for you my friend I truly do, I wish I could help you…However the only way to save you know is to destroy you!" Shouted Ryu pulling out his wooden sword. "Very well then, both of us were accomplices of Yoh, after this battle only one of us will live." Said Faust as he took out a scythe.

HoroHoro was walking through the forest when suddenly a figure appeared. "Huh? Who are you?" The figure than turned around. HoroHoro gasped, as he couldn't believe it. "Y-Y-Y-" He croaked unable to get the words out. "Y-Y-Y-" He tried again to no avail. "Yoh!" He finally shouted running to his friend. Yoh stood there impassively as HoroHoro grabbed him in a bear hug. "It's you! It's you! It's you! It's really you!" Shouted HoroHoro as tears of joy came out. "I can't believe it dude! Your suppose to be dead! How the hell are you here? Come on let's go tell the others ditch the tiara though you look like an even bigger loser with it on." Said Trey as he started to run off. "Celestial Slash!" Trey turned around and his eyeballs went huge as Yoh slashed at him. "Yoh! What the hell is the big idea?" Yoh than smiled, an evil smile on his face. "I'll tell what the idea is dude, I have decided to go against you bunch of goodie doers. Evil is much more fun!" (You can just imagine Yoh saying that can you.) "I've joined up with Lord Porthios now he knows how to have fun!" He said as he slashed again. "Yoh stop this right now! I don't want to fight you. EEEKK!" HoroHoro narrowly dodged again as Yoh attacked him relentlessly. "GRRR! Somewhere inside that music filled head is my buddy! Snap out of it Yoh!" Yoh slashed again and HoroHoro had no choice but to block it. "Fool, you can't defeat me, remember how I defeated Hao? Imagine how I could defeat even easier." HoroHoro put the snowboard on his arm and shouted. "Minopoi Punch!" "Amidairu! Defend!" The samurai spirit brushed off the attack with ease. "After I defeat you I take care of the others as well, starting with Ren, working all the way down to Anna, It'll be fun watching their faces twist in pain!" HoroHoro was then sent flying as Yoh hit him with another celestial slash. "This…is bad." He said as he picked himself up not knowing what to do.

"One thousand Arrows!" Nakota and Silvia were also having problems as squads of soldiers ambushed them. Silvia used his spirit animals to keep them at bay. Nakota fired arrow after arrow as he never run out of arrows. "Looks like this is our version of Custer's last stand." Said Silvia shielding himself from bolts and arrows. Suddenly groups of soldiers went down. "Heaven and Hell!" Blasts of energy came out of the twin katanas as Masoj Iwazuke appeared out of nowhere slicing through them with ease. All the soldiers collapsed due to unbelievable swordsmanship. "Thank you, Samurai." Said Nakota as he bowed. Masoj bowed as well showing respect to them. "It's an honor to meet you again Nakota." "Excuse me for interrupting your conversation but I believe we should be going there could be more of them." Said Silvia keeping an eye out. "Yeah, Masoj will you help us, with your swords it should be much easier." "Very well, you have my word, as a samurai and a Iwazuke to protect and help you." The three started to leave when suddenly. "Shuriken Storm!" Ninja stars appeared out of nowhere and the trio had to move quickly to dodge them. Masoj's red eyes narrowed dangerously as he unsheathed his swords. "Show yourself! Keiya Toshinargi!" Dropping to the ground like a bullet the masked ninja appeared. "So Masoj, you know that I am of the clan which you are sworn enemies." Keiya said drawing his blades. "Nakota Silvia I'm sorry but you'll have to go on without me this is between me and him." Nakota looked reluctant to leave but Silvia nodded. "This is personal Nakota, I wouldn't dare try to interfere with them we must go know!" "Alright, Masoj? Don't you die." With that the two Indians left.

"The score stands one to nothing your advantage, but know it's time for round two." Said Keiya as the two circled each other. "Apparently you have healed your wounds, and you tried to kill me as well." "That poison was just a message, now then Samurai, Let's begin." "I don't want to fight you Keiya I've already proven I'm better than you." "Shut up! You had to rely on treachery to win, your nothing but a hypocrite. Whatever honor you have it must be of the foul kind." Masoj went into a fighting stance. "Don't you dare talk about honor Ninja! I'm am not a murderer unlike you who kills for pleasure and slaughter's those weaker than myself." Keiya went into his own fighting stance as the two waited for the other to make the first move. Suddenly the two charged at each other each ready for this duel.

Meanwhile, Anna was walking through a forest. "Something's happening to the others. I can feel it in the wind, I can smell it in the air." She said as her thoughts drifted towards her companions. Unaware to her following her with a wicked smile on his face was none other than Hao Asakura who was hiding in the trees. He had persuaded Porthios to allow him to let the armies attack them, as a test to see if they were ready. This was what he had been waiting for. He'd kill two birds with one stone he would. First once his brother was finished with HoroHoro he would dispose of him and became one again. Second, he would make Anna his slave. The possibilities were endless for the cruel shaman as he stalked her keeping out of sight. But he also knew that Porthios was likely watching him and he had to be precise and careful, for if he intervened before he could become one. Hao would know no end of torture and pain.

"Judgment Bolt!" "Thunder Shield!" Drake summoned a bolt of lightning but Zelk countered with a force field nullifying the attack. Blue and Purple lightning flashed in the sky as the two continued their battle. "Hammer Lightning!" Hurling his mighty hammer at Drake who dodged it and fired more bolts of blue lightning, Zelk countered by firing purple lightning as the two were in a standstill. "Take this Lightning Sword!" Slashing his Kriss Drake hit him in the back of the ankles. Zelk cursed and with unbelievable strength slammed his hammer right into his chest. Drake landed hard on the ground but leapt up. "You'll pay for that one." With that he raised his hands into the air. "Do you think that your friends are the only ones you can summon elementals?" Said Drake slyly. Zelk gasped as a blast of lightning hit the ground and took shape. It resembled a wild cat and sparks flew throughout its body. It leapt at him and Zelk dodged it narrowly only to be struck from behind by Drake. "Damn it's two on one!" He dropped to one knee. It he tried to attack Drake the beast would attack him and the two would also work together. Suddenly the beast disappeared and reappeared behind him. Lightning claws struck throughout his back. The thunder shaman cried out in pain as the two adversaries' stalked in.

Getting ready for his match Lyserg walked into the arena, noticing that his friends were gone. He walked up to the center of the stage as he waited for his opponent. Hearing the stomping sound of Guile's footsteps Lyserg turned and faced his adversary. The giant cracked his knuckles, as the two got ready to fight. "Finish him now Guile! Make him pay his part of the deal." Said Porthios standing up at the arena. "Ready to die worm?" Asked the sadistic shaman. "The smaller the person, the bigger the size of the heart don't forget that you freak." With that Guile raised his arms up getting ready to squash Lyserg like a bug. Lyserg suddenly did the splits and fired his pendulum…directly right into a certain spot between the legs. Guile's eyes widened in pain and he clutched his area howling in pain on the floor. Lyserg then decided on the next best course of action. He ran like hell exiting the arena. "You imbecile! Get up!" Shouted Porthios. Guile rose to his feet. "Go find him! Kill him!" Ordered Porthios. Guile let out a yell of fury, which was taken up by the soldiers as he pushed his way through the crowds searching for Lyserg.

"Yoh! Snap out of it! It's me! Trey your buddy!" Said HoroHoro dodging Yoh's attacks. Yoh continued his relentless attacks, as HoroHoro would not strike him. "What's the matter buddy? Afraid to hit me, or do you know you can't even harm me?" Trey growled and struck him across the face. Yoh just smiled and punched him in the nose. "Celestial Slash!" This time Yoh connected with the attack sending Trey to the ground in pain. Yoh raised his katana but suddenly stopped. "HoroHoro quick kill me now!" He shouted. "Huh?" "I've managed to take control of my body do it now kill me!" "No way! I'm not going to kill you." "Please do it Trey! If you don't do it I'll be under Porthios control forever Please I beg of you!" "Yoh, I can't do it…I don't want you to die there has to be another way!" "There is no other way! Only if you kill me will this madness stop! Please do it! Kill me!"

HoroHoro was star struck at what happened. He couldn't do it; the others would never forgive him if he did. Yoh was his best buddy, his teammate, the fiancé of the woman he loved. He could never harm him. "I-I can't do it! I won't kill you Yoh!" Suddenly he heard laughing it was from Yoh. "I can't believe you didn't fall for that! Now then, Grand Halo Blade!" Yoh's ultimate attack connected solidly with Trey knocking him to the floor. Yoh laughed again and placed his blade against his neck. "Now then, Goodbye Trey!" Shouted Yoh as he raised his sword. "Don't worry, Anna will be the first one to join you in the afterlife after I kill her!"

Somewhere deep inside his body despite all the pain he felt, Images of the others came to him. He could see Ren on one knee on the verge of collapsing. He could see his sister, Jun, Millie and the others being taken to the dungeons. He could see Dashawna, Chocolove and Botta, surrounded by soldiers. He could see Nakota and Silvia running through the forest as fast as they could. He could see Lyserg running for his life from Guile. He could see Ryu battling hundreds of skeleton warriors trying to save Manta. He could see Zelk being shocked to death by Drake. He also saw Masoj battling Keiya. Lastly he saw Anna. She was on top of a hill apparently waiting for someone. He then saw her cut and bloodied on the ground. He also saw her in a beautiful dress along with him. Their lips about to touch. The thought of her dead consumed him.

In the trashed room the egg, which was still in its place suddenly started moving. Suddenly the top of it cracked and a beam of energy came out of it. The energy went out of the dorms and went into the forest. "Now you die!" Shouted Yoh bringing the sword down. At that precise moment the beam of energy struck HoroHoro.

His arm shot straight up and stopped the blade from cutting off his head. Yoh looked on in shock as suddenly he was thrown back by the power. "What! How can this be! He was already beaten!" HoroHoro stood up. With a cry, his headband disappeared, his coat evaporated, his eyes turned ice blue. Armor went on him protecting him. A mask covered his face. Wings grew out of his back. An aura of blue furyouku surrounded him. With that he then said five words. "Now the fight really begins!"

HoroHoro's voice: Next time on Shaman Kombat! An all out battle rages on. With my new power can I stop Yoh? Can Ryu defeat the turncoat Faust? Will Lyserg survive a game of hide and seek against Guile? Can Ren survive against Muta? Will Nakota and Silvia manage to rescue Pirika and the others? And what is Hao planning? All this and much more. Next time on Shaman Kombat! The Power Within Part 2!


	17. The Power Within Part 2

SW200: All right here we go the next chapter of Shaman Kombat! I hope you guys enjoy this one, thanks Vulpixi Misa to pointing out that I had this under complete I didn't notice that until you said so.

The Power Within Part 2

In the forest where we last left off Yoh Asakura stood there glaring at the transformed HoroHoro. It didn't make any since HoroHoro was already beaten how could this be possible! Where did he get this energy, his furyouku level was going through the roof and it was still rising. In place of his usual outfit was dark blue armor covering his body. He had dragon wings sticking out of his back; his brown eyes were now icy blue, and a mask covering the bottom half of his face. Suddenly HoroHoro made his move.

Dashing forward with unbelievable speed he struck Yoh across the face with a gloved hand. He then delivered a series of blows to his stomach and then swatted him aside. He then reappeared right behind the flying Yoh and swatted him to the ground. Yoh leapt up and swung his sword at him. HoroHoro just disappeared and reappeared right behind him nailing him to the ground again. "Damn you! Celestial Slash!" Trey stood there with his arms crossed as the attack hit him full force. Yet when the smoke cleared he stood their unharmed one bit. "Now it's my turn, Freezing Slash!" Forming a Kori Blade in his arms Trey then slashed him knocking him out of spirit form. "How is this possible where did you get this power answer me now!" HoroHoro glared at him. "This form is an ancient one which has not been used in thousands of years. Its name is Arakona! (Yeah, Yeah, the name sucks let's see you do better.) Once thought to be pure myth I now have the ability to use it, as you can see right now Yoh my power is now higher than yours there's no way you can beat me so just give up." "Shut up! There's no way you can be stronger than me! Amidairu! Giant Spirit Form!" Yoh's Katana grow huge. "Now make it smaller!" The blade grew smaller making it easier to handle. "I will kill you!" Shouted Yoh Charging at him. HoroHoro stood there and then charged at him as well.

"Balgerda! Do you feel that energy?" Said Anna as she was in a run. "Yes Anna, I haven't felt this kind of power in a long time." Said Balgerda in her spirit ball form floating after her "Well do you know who it belongs too? If he's friend or foe?" "No, I do not, yet it feels familiar. But I can't place it." Anna then concentrated and closed her eyes while running. She then saw a flash. "I-I think it might be Trey!" "What?" "That idiot has done something and his furyouku has gone through the roof!" "C-Could it be? Has he unlocked the power of Arakona?" Said Balgerda with her eyes wide open. "Arakona? Wait I remember! My grandmother told me about it but it's suppose to be pure myth. It's done by a great deal of emotions that you feel, like those Saiyans on that one show. But how did HoroHoro do it? It doesn't make any since?" "We'll find out once we find him let's go!" Shouted Balgerda as the two run off.

"What is this? This can't be true my ears are must be lying," Said Hao as he listened in on the conversation. He refused to believe what he had heard. There was no way that Trey An Ainu could possibly achieve that form it was ludicrous! Stifling a snarl he growled and continuing following her. He had to see this for himself; there was no way that HoroHoro could have possibly achieved the power of the gods!

Hao wasn't the only one in disbelief. In a room with a large crystal ball members of the S.O.A watched the battle between Yoh and Trey. "This can't be possible! Fetch me an oracle bell!" Said Kelto to Neiz who ran off. "I must say, he looks kinda sexy in that armor." Said Joan of the deadly twins. Neiz returned and handed Kelto an oracle bell. Kelto typed in the secret code and checked HoroHoro's name. His eyes widened in shock. "TWO BILLION SEVEN HUNDRED MILLION AND NINE HUNDRED THOUSAND AND STILL GOING UP!" "Impossible! Not even all of us combined have that much it must be broken." Said Neiz in defiance. "It's true the boy may have increased his power but I highly doubt it went up that match." Said Angola reading his book of summons. "Yeah, that's almost half of Lord Porthios's furyouku level." Said Veronica. "It's almost at four billion! How is this possible coming from him!" When we last scanned him a year ago his furyouku was 9,250! How is this possible?" Suddenly the oracle bell started to smoke and electricity formed around it. "K-Kelto quick, get rid of it! It's gonna blow!" Said Neiz. Kelto moved to throw it away but too late. KA-BOOM! The scanner exploded covering them all with smoke. The five emerged coughing from the rubble. "I think we might want to inform Lord Porthios of this," Said Angola dryly.

Ren dodged Muta's blade and countered with a kick to the face. The warrior leapt away and regained his footing. "Your good you'll be a worthy kill." "We'll see about that won't we?" The two charged at each other their blades singing as Ren's family heirloom and Muta's Demon Sword collided again and again. "Rapid Tempo Assault!" "Blade Barrage!" Muta began moving his hands very fast and it looked as though he had six arms. He parried all the blows away and chuckled. "Golden Thunder Impalement!" "Abyss Circle!" Ren stabbed his sword into the ground and thousands of pikes came out. Muta countered by lowering his sword to the and then slicing a circle sending dark energy destroying the pikes. The two were evenly matched, as the outcome was uncertain. But one thing was certain neither would back down. Letting out a battle cry Ren and Muta charged at each other and leapt into the air as they continued their battle.

Also evenly matched were rivals of unequal swordsmanship. Keiya and Masoj their ancestor's blades gleaming in the sunlight, clashed with each other again and again. One fought for revenge, the other for honor. Little words were spoken, as none were needed as they let their swords do the talking. "Seven Blade Strike!" Keiya countered the attacks easily. "Don't tell me your trying that move again." Snarled the ninja in disgust. The ninja leapt up and lunged at him. Masoj however, knew the move before it even started and dodged easily. The two were then in a stand still in a test of strength. Masoj then smiled and brought his foot up. Only to be countered by Keiya's own boot. "Don't think I haven't forgotten that trick Samurai." Sneered Keiya as he slashed at him. Masoj parried the attack as the two started running side by side face-to-face never taking their eyes off one another, leaping over fallen logs, crossing through streams of water, never taking their eyes off each other for even a split second. And so they danced, and so their blades clashed, and so did neither struck the other, as it seemed to them both that this would be the final battle to settle their rivalry.

Meanwhile, Dashawna by herself walked through the castle on weak legs. She had encountered some soldiers mostly females so that her harp wouldn't affect them; she managed to fend them off, and was now looking for the others. Suddenly, a man in his thirties rushed past her knocking her to the ground. The man hearing a clattering noise turned around and had fear in his eyes and he was deathly pale. He was clutching something in his hand that Dashawna couldn't see. "Watch where you're going!" Dashawna shouted at him. The man's eyes widened in terror and he ran off trying to hide in the crowd. "Freak," Muttered Dashawna rolling her eyes as she walked off not noticing a person in robes with a cowl over his face stalking the man who was fleeing. Walking down the street Dashawna then heard a scream of absolute terror. Rushing back to the crowd she then gasped in shock.

In the crowd now only a shriveled up corpse like that off of the mummy was the man who was fleeing. He was nothing now but dry skin and bones. Standing over him with his cowl and hood down was Porthios. Many of the shamans watched in fear as he reached down and jerked out the item that he had, it was a golden bracelet that was shaped like an eagle. Porthios's eyes flared as he glared at the man's remains with disgust. The shamans began murmuring to themselves. "Did you see that?" "He killed him and sucked him dry!" Porthios turned around to the shamans and scowled. "This will be the punishment for those who try to escape my island and steal my treasure, apparently you haven't learned your lesson!" Porthios then opened his mouth and suddenly something began to stir. There was a loud buzzing noise as thousands of locusts poured out of his mouth and into the crowd swarming. Dashawna ducked behind a pillar avoiding the locusts that were attacking the shamans. "This is bad…" She said to herself as she managed to sneak into a room and closed the door. "That's one of the plagues of Egypt, how did I get talked into this?" She said to herself, as she needed to find the others.

"Hell with this!" Cursed Botta. He was not in a good mood, Not only was he ambushed but someone had trashed the shaman's room and it was only him and Chocolove. "Calm down will ya pal?" "I'm not your pal." Said Botta coldly as he began heading towards the door. "I'm getting something to drink you want something?" He asked putting on his hat. "Yeah, some Coke," "Alright," "And A chocolate milkshake," "Yeah, Yeah," "And A Banana Split!" "Get off your ass and get it yourself!" Shouted Botta heading out the door. "Don't worry about closing the dang door." Muttered Chocolove sitting in one of the few chairs. He got up and stretched his muscles. He began working out and managed to do an impressive workout. Working on his speed and agility and his striking attacks. "Ha! I'd love to see those clowns get me this time." He said full of confidence. Suddenly a powerful gust of wind came by and Chocolove leapt out of his skin in fear. He looked around and saw the window door beating against the wall. Frowning he went over to it cautiously and peered outside. Seeing nothing he quietly closed it. "Your getting worked up over nothin' Joco." Suddenly before he could react, he got swept up into the air by an unseen force. He flailed his arms in the air struggling to get free. Chocolove then saw something horrible, it was a hideous creature clothed in dark robes and had skeletal like hands and a demon mouth. The wraith shrieked at him and opened its jaws producing tentacles from his mouth. Thinking quickly Chocolove slashed at the creature slicing its arm. The wraith shrieked again and dropped him. Chocolove decided to get the hell out of there.

Running for his life he then suddenly bumped into Botta and sent their drinks splashing over them. "What the heck's your problem!" Shouted Botta grabbing him. Suddenly the wraith came through the wall and howled at them. The two then undisputed decided to run. "Where the hell that thing come from?" "I ain't waitin' to find out!" Exclaimed Chocolove as the two ran off with the Wraith right behind them. "Hey do you know what the difference between a wraith and a warlock is?" Asked Chocolove coming up with a brand new joke. "If you finish that, I'll throw you to him!" Snapped Botta dragging him.

Outside of Porthios castle two figures looked over the scene in front of them. A group of soldiers gloating over their victory and carrying their prizes had entered a secret doorway in the castle. "We have to save them Silvia," Said Nakota looking up at him. "Your right, we cannot abandon Jun and the others to torment and death. We must save them." Said Silvia working on paint for them. The two than began put the black and white paint on them covering their faces and body using the paint as means of camouflage. The two getting their weapons walked over to the secret doorway, Silvia pressed his hand against a rock and pulled it down. A doorway revealed letting off a red light. Sounds of singing could be heard. The two nodded at each other and walked in.

Nakota and Silvia walked up the steps cautiously as the singing grew nearer; the two reached the top of the stairs and ducked as a soldier crossed over them. The two looked over and saw that many forges were lit as the soldiers continuing to sing as they worked on feeding the fire and making weapons and armor. "The rumors were true," Said Silvia. He had heard whispers that Porthios was enlisting humans and shamans to join his army. The two silently and quickly dashed from the stairs and into a corner. At this part of the tunnel soldiers were being drilled and trained by instructors. Two soldiers sweating walked over and the two Indians blended in with the stonewall. "Did you see those girls that Theta squad brought in?" "Yeah, I wonder if Ranzou will take a day off today with Maya and let us watch over them." Said the other with a chuckle. "Not likely, Ranzou loves his job and frankly he scares me half to death I don't know how Lord Porthios keeps him in line." "Me, neither, but did you hear?" The soldier looked around for anybody else and turned to his companion. "There's a rumor that Porthios has some one trapped in his treasure room." "Who is it?" "I don't know but I heard that it might be The Iron Maiden." The two continued talking and left unaware of the two that had spied on them. "The Iron Maiden? I thought she was dead." Said Nakota. Silvia a grim look on his face turned and left with Nakota behind him. Suddenly Nakota unaware was then grabbed and taken into the wall. "Nakota!" Shouted Silvia reaching for him. "Leave me! Save the others!" Shouted Nakota as he disappeared. "Damn it…I will find you again." Sweared Silvia with grim determination.

Meanwhile, the battle between Yoh and HoroHoro continued, HoroHoro in his transformed state easily dodged and parried Yoh's attacks. Yoh brought his sword up in an overhead slice ready to cut him in half. Trey just reached out and grabbed the blade stopping it cold. Yoh struggled to wrench it free, as it seemed that HoroHoro wasn't even trying. "Here let me help you…" With that HoroHoro brought his foot up and kicked him aside. Yoh took his time getting up and glared at him snarling. "Done in already?" "No! Far from it!" Trey tossed him back his sword, which Yoh caught. "Yoh it's over you can't beat me, so just surrender." He said calmly to him. "Grand Halo Blade!" Shouted Yoh using his ultimate attack. Trey stood there not even moving as the attack engulfed him. Dust filled the forest as Yoh laughed manically thinking that HoroHoro was dead as he took the full front of the attack. "There's nothing left of him now he'd dead for sure!" He cackled. Suddenly the dust cleared and he choked up at what he saw. HoroHoro stood there impassively as Yoh's attack did not hurt him. "This can't be possible how is it possible! Even Hao if he had taken the full force of the attack would be hurt but you don't even have a scratch!" Said Yoh shocked in disbelief. "It's over my friend there's no point in fighting now," HoroHoro than disappeared and reappeared right behind them the two of them back to back.

"I don't want to hurt you Yoh, I know somewhere deep inside that skull is that lazy laidback slow witted good hearted friend of mine. Do you not remember that party we had when we advanced to the second round, remember when Anna after we trashed the house forced us to clean it up with the entire neighborhood watching us? Remember our trip to Dobi Village? Our fight that we had in the first round? Have you forgotten all that has happened?" Yoh stood there for a moment appearing to be choked up. "I do remember what happened those days, I do remember the party, the fight, the trip to Dobi Village, I remember it all. But now I am forced to work under Porthios cause if I don't he'll kill everyone I care about. And I don't want that to happen." Yoh clutched his Katana as tears started to form in his eyes. "So my friend, I have no choice but to kill you it's the only way to save you and the others. So let's end this fight." Yoh turned around and slashed at him and sliced off the mask he wore. "Very well then," Said Trey as tears formed. "Freezing Slash!" Slicing Yoh to the ground HoroHoro brought his blade up and then stopped. Yoh stood up and managed to stand on his feet.

"And now my friend I make the most difficult move of my entire life," Said HoroHoro. Furyouku started to form around him as he gathered energy. It cascaded around his entire body joining with him as he closed his eyes, a crystal tear slipped down his face as he was going to do the one thing that he would never forgive himself for. "ARRRRGGGHHHHHH!" He then fired a large blast of furyouku right at Yoh who resigned himself to this fate and didn't even move. The blast encompassed the entire area and could be seen for miles. All the combatants on the island looked on in shock even those right in the middle of battle at the large blast. Anna and Balgerda stood there in total disbelief as they neared the blast. "HoroHoro," Said Anna in fear of him and wondering what in the world has happened. "So it has begun," Said Porthios watching from his tower with a small smile as he rubbed his hands together. "Damn it! This is impossible!" Shouted Hao in rage as he saw the blast. A heavy mist then covered the area that they were in.

"Lightning Cannon!" "Lightning Bolt!" Two blasts of electricity collided and nullified each other out. The Viking warrior Zelk collapsed to one knee catching his birth. As his opponent laughed at him while floating on a thundercloud. Pretty much things were going Drake's way. Not only was he quick, he had a thunder elemental with him, as the thunder cat would strike at any time. "What's wrong what happened to all your spirit earlier?" Taunted Drake pulling out his Kriss. With a great effort Zelk pulled himself up. "Very well then, time to DIE!" The thunder elemental leapt at him fangs and claws bared. "Gemini Blaster!" Suddenly a large purple blast appeared and engulfed the cat disintegrating it. "What the!" Shouted Drake in disbelief. A figure rushed past Zelk and placed herself in front of him. "D-Dashawna!" Shouted Zelk. Dashawna turned around and gave him a thumbs up. "Looks like you've been slacking off some Zelk." "Ha, Ha, Ms. I got a bye." Said Zelk drawing his hammer. "Excuse me! Am I interrupting something!" Shouted Drake charging with electricity "The tables have turned! Might as well beg for mercy!" Shouted Dashawna drawing her harp. "You'll be the ones wishing for mercy!" Shouted Drake firing bolts of electricity "Thunder Shield!" The bolts bounced off the shield harmlessly. "Take this!" Shouted Dashawna as her strings from her harp wrapped themselves around Drake. "Now Zelk, finish him now!" "You get it! Maximum Furyouku! Wrath of Thor!" The thunder god appeared in full form and charged at the imprisoned Drake. Raising his hammer he then struck him. Drake cried out in anguish and pain as he was being shocked to death. Thor raised his hammer and this time struck him across the chest. The strings snapped by the force of the blow and Drake was sent sailing through the air with a cry of anguish as he disappeared from sight.

"YES!" Shouted Dashawna as she wrapped her arms around Zelk laughing as they celebrated their victory. "Dashawna thank you, I owe you my life. If you hadn't shown up I don't know what would have happened." "Zelk," Said Dashawna as he hugged her against his chest. "C'mon we have to go find the others." He said with reluctance letting her go. The two headed off searching for the others.

"So basically what happens to us now?" "Millie, Shut it." Said Pirika as they were all chained in the dungeon. "This is just perfect, Odds are we either get tortured for the rest of our lives or we become sex slaves for the rest of our lives." Said Jun as she and Pailong were struggling to get free. A rat appeared and sniffed Tamao, which took a great amount of courage for her not to scream. "Shoo! Get away!" She squealed freaking out as the rat curiously sniffed her. "I hope the other's are okay," Said Millie. "Don't worry, before you know it, they'll be charging in here to rescue us." Assured Jun. "I hope your right Jun, cause I don't know about you but I think something terrible is happening." Said Pirika. Suddenly the door to their cell opened and in stepped a man. He was about 22.He had dark blue hair and pale skin, and wearing a blue and purple outfit and a link of protective chain mail around his chest. Two swords were strapped across his back as he walked in the cell. His eyes scanning them he smiled a bit sadistically. "Now this is more like it, I get four pretty things to play with?" Said Ranzou as he went over to a cabinet where he kept his "tools" at and pulled out some knives. The group gulped at the same time, as they knew he wasn't planning on cutting cake with those knives.

"Take that! And that! And one of these!" Said Ryu as he defeated skeleton warrior after skeleton warrior. Yet it seemed no matter how many he destroyed two more appeared to take its place. He couldn't waste time with them, as Manta needed his help. Faust the once former ally now follower of Porthios stood showing no expression what so over. Frowning he decided to take care of Ryu himself. Dodging, their crude weapons Ryu was easily defeating the zombies but was suddenly struck by a scythe. Turning around noticing the skeletons backing off because of Faust approaching. "Hell Dragon Crimson Lizard!" He struck Faust with all his might. Yet Faust took the full force of that attack and didn't seem to be phased by it whatsoever. Faust responded by nearly slicing off Ryu's hair along with his head. Faust then twirled the weapon and threw it at him. Ryu leapt up and dodged it. "HA! Missed me!" Then the weapon came back and struck him in the back. "Damn it!" He cursed as the blade punctured a rib. Faust stood there glaring at him coldly like he was an insect. "Leave now Ryu, this is your last chance." Commanded Faust to him. "And leave Manta to suffer at your hands? Are you ludicrous?" Shouted Ryu clutching his rib cage. Skeletal hands then come from the earth and grasped Ryu. "Coward! Fight me like a man!" He yelled struggling to get free. Faust responded by striking him across the face with a surprising powerful punch. "I warn you Ryu, nothing will stop me from resurrecting my sweet Eliza! Even if I have to sell my soul to do so!" "Yeah, Yeah you're breaking my heart! If you truly loved her you wouldn't be working for someone who will just kill you after you have no more use He's lower than Hao!"

"Silence! How dare you talk about Lord Porthios that way? Comparing him with that maggot Hao whose power can't even hold a candle to him. With his power he can do any miracle and by serving him he will restore Eliza to me. Ryu, I hoped to gain you as an ally but I hope no longer. I'll prove my loyalty to him by taking your head to him!" Shouted Faust raising his Scythe. (It all ends here) He thought to himself. "Blood Harvest!" Dark energy coming from his weapon then engulfed Ryu who screamed in pain and agony Manta watching the battle still too weak to do anything. "R…yu" He groaned and raised his tiny fist. "RYU DON'T DIE!" He shouted. Suddenly he looked in shock as furyouku surrounded him and went around his arm. It was his furyouku that he had when he was temporally a shaman and wielded Mosuke as his spirit. He aimed it and sent it right at Ryu giving him his strength.

Ryu felt the connection and felt his strength returning and going even higher than before with a burst of energy he shook off the attack and stood before the shocked Faust. "What the! Your alive!" Ryu glared at him and discarded his disco outfit and was in his fighting outfit and went to a fighting stance. "Think I'd die so easily? Faust you traitor! I got a big wad of payback just for you! Time for round two let's do it traitor!"

"WHERE IS HE!" Shouted the giant Guile searching for Lyserg. After that cheap shot he went off in a rampage searching for the green haired shaman. He was destroying everything in his path trees, boulders, anything and everything that got in his way. "When I find that kid he'll wish he hadn't been born." Guile promised to himself. He was near a cave and beyond it was a ledge, which led to a long way down the hard way. Growling he continued his search for him and searched the cave for him.

Suddenly Lyserg appearing above him fired his pendulum into the roof. He then leapt and swung right at him. Guile turned around and got a pair of boots to his face stumbling him backwards. Throwing a fist at him the mighty behemoth missed and hit the wall crumbling it. Lyserg fired his pendulum striking him in the helmet staggering him. Guile responded by swatting him with a backhand that sent him a dozen feet into the air. Landing dazed Lyserg dodged the attack and started running towards the exit. "Get back here you little maggot!" Shouted Guile chasing after him. Losing track of him he growled and stalked out of the cave with the ledge before him. Growling he looked down but couldn't find him. "Right behind you ugly!" Turning around he saw Lyserg on top of a cliff above. "Chloe into the pendulum! Big Ben Ware Frame!" Lyserg struck him and sent him toppling a few feet back. Guile roared and charged him. The two went into a struggle Lyserg dodging his attacks and striking whenever he could. Guile suddenly grabbed him and lifted him up in the air and head butted him. He then rammed him against the wall and threw him near the end of the ledge.

Lyserg in pain and a bloody nose looked up and saw Guile before him. "Time to die." He said slowly. Lifting one giant foot he got ready to bring it down and crush Lyserg's skull. Reacting quickly Lyserg fired it at the leg. Wrapping it around the massive leg he then pulled sending the giant over to him. Ducking he saw Guile's giant frame go over the ledge and off the mountain.

Picking himself up Lyserg heard a groaning noise and looking down saw Guile hanging on to a rock. Over a hundred foot drop into the sea awaited him. Guile looked at him pitifully and groaned. Lyserg looked at him with amusement and smiled at him before uttering. "This is where you fall down." He said waving his hand as if to say bye-bye. (I just had to do that it's a classic scene) Guile lost his grip and with a cry of anguish plummeted down to his doom. Wiping the blood off his nose Lyserg chuckled as he left. "Look's like we're going to the second round Chloe." He said to his fairy spirit who giggled as she Eskimo kissed him.

In a room filled with priceless treasures was the unconscious Nakota who slowly started to collect his wits about him. All he remembered was falling a great distance. He gasped as he saw the treasure before him. Gold chalices with diamonds at their center, Ancient weapons some over thousands of years old, Treasures from Egypt, Golden coins from the ancient Roman Empire, with just one handful of this he could buy himself his own private country. He looked at it amazed, He saw a gigantic emerald, which reflected his view, taking up a sword he swung it and was amazed by its enchantment. On it was ancient runes. "To he who wields this blade let it be known, that he shall be a god among mortals for this is the legendary sword of King Arthur Excalibur…" He breathed as he put it back and bowed before it. Something that immediately attracted his eye was a staff; it was made of the finest wood and glowed with a green color. Touching it he released it immediately as it burned him. "Clearly I am not its wielder." He said to himself. He then saw a black crystal inside a case. Seeing that it was rigged to have the entire ceiling cave in, Nakota didn't breath until he managed to get it out. He felt a calling to it and suddenly a reflection of a girl appeared. "Release me," A voice said. Nakota looked around in alarm and realized the crystal was talking. It was pleading with him to destroy it so it might be freed. Nakota searched the crystal and find a hard spot in its smoothness that was it's weak spot. Drawing his tomahawk he began chipping away at it. At first nothing happened but he continued his relentless assault. Soon it began to crack and with one final blow it shattered.

A silver mist enveloped him and he looked confused, soon the mist started taking shape into the liking of a girl. The mist then became real and in his arms in a flimsy silk dress with her silver hair was The Iron Maiden released from her prison. Nakota gasped at her, she was beautiful beyond comparison of all the treasure in the room. At that moment Nakota cared nothing except loving this beautiful creature and having her love in return. Jeanne weakly opened her eyes and saw him. "Who…are you?" "I-I am N-Nakota of T-The S-Sioux Tribe." He stuttered at her. "Please you must…get me out of here…Before Porthios returns." She said weakly before collapsing into a deep sleep. First taking care to cover her with a blanket so she wouldn't be seen, Nakota threw her over his shoulder and looked for an exit.

"Doesn't that thing ever quit!" "Shut up and keep running you moron!" Still running for their lives were Chocolove and Botta as the wraith was still after them. Feeling his legs getting weak Botta stopped and draws his Sais. "What are you doing if we stop we're toast." Said Chocolove in fear as Botta stood his ground. "I'm tired of running, it's time to fight! You can be a coward if you want but I'm going to fight!" Chocolove gulped and then went into oversoul. "Alright Mic! Let's do this thing Baby!" He said as he rejoined Botta. The wraith seeing them sent out its tentacles in its mouth. Botta stabbed the tentacles and got them tangled up. "Now! Hit it!" "Jaguar Slash!" Chocolove sliced it at the base of its shoulder nearly slicing off its arm. The creature shrieked with rage and sent a numbing blast of psionic at the joker. Chocolove stumbled around all confused saying gibberish that made no sense. "Great, so much help from joker," Said Botta dryly as he charged the wraith. He leapt and much to his surprise leapt right through it like it was nothing. Landing on the ground he snarled and drew his Sais. The wraith sent another blast of psionic but this had no effect as Botta had dealt with such attacks before and knew how to counter them. Twirling his Sais he then threw them but they just went through the less then substantial wraith. "Alright, then if only magical attacks will hurt you then, than hit me with everything you got!" Shouted Botta. The wraith screamed and fired a large red ball of furyouku right at him. Botta smiling pulled out his medallion and focused. The attack was strong and nearly shattered his shield but Botta held on long enough to absorb and sent it right back at the one who threw it. The wraith shrieked in alarm and was engulfed by it's own attack. The blast went into the wall sending a pile of rubble collapsing. Botta then noticed Chocolove dancing and singing.

"I am a little teapot short and stout, here is my handle and here is my sprout-Ow! Huh? You defeated it?" Asked Chocolove as Botta hit him to knock him back into his senses. "Yeah, I defeated it I used it's own attack against it." The two started walking when they heard a familiar shrieking noise. The wraith emerged from the rubble not in a good mood. "Well, if we beat you once we'll beat you again right Botta? Huh Botta?" Chocolove felt around him and found that Botta was gone. "Hey! Don't leave me here!" Shouted Chocolove as he chased after Botta with the wraith behind them.

The Sword of Thunder and The Demon blade clashed again and again as Ren and Muta continued their battle. Although Ren had been able to keep this as a draw he needed to get out of there and find the others. "Don't be concerned about your friends, you should be concerned about me," Said Muta as the two stared at each other. _Rats, I gotta end this thing quick, if I waste any more time with this wretched swordsman Jun and the others. No! I can't think like that I got to end this and save them!_ Thought Ren to himself. "Fool! You concern yourself about your friends! And here I thought you was the perfect warrior!" Ren's eyes widened a bit at that remark. "A warrior has no concerns for others, it is cold and uncaring, each person that I have slain was too caring for their own good and to think the rumors about the Tao family were false! I am the perfect warrior! I care nothing except the battle, nothing about my allies who could be slaughtered for all I know, the only thing that matters to a warrior is the battle wither he lives or he dies!" Muta slashed at him as Ren dodged. "Your wrong! It is my friends that keep me going! They're the ones who give me strength! You just care only about killing that's the type of warrior you are!" Ren yelled at him as the two continued battling. Muta unexpectedly punched him right in the noise with his gauntlet and kicked him so hard in the ribs Ren did a complete 360.

"It is you who is wrong pitiful Tao! To think your family was once the most feared in all of China? And now they're reduced to a pitiful heir to their legacy? I'm the true warrior!" Shouted Muta as he struck Ren against the face. Ren then countered with a blow to the head and attempted to slice off Muta's head. Muta dodged and seeing his helmet being a nuisance removed it and Ren got a good look at his face. It was covered with black and red face paint and he had red eyes and short black hair to his neck. Muta and Ren went into a test of strength and it was clearly Muta who was the stronger. He won the test of strength and sent Ren backwards stumbling leaving him open to a slice that would cut him in half. Ren waited for the outcome but nothing happened. He then heard the sound of a sword being sheathed.

"Pathetic, it's amazing that Porthios would even waste my time on you." He saw Muta walking away. "I'll show mercy on you this time but don't count on it again for me showing mercy to a pitiful weakling." Ren glared at his back but he had too much pride to stab someone in the back. "You better hope we don't meet again Tao, or else I will render your head from your body." Warned Muta coldly as he disappeared. Ren punched the ground in frustration and quickly left to find the others.

"What's wrong samurai can't keep up?" Taunted Keiya to Masoj. The two rivals were leaping to the top of a waterfall with Keiya ahead. The two stopped at top and then charged at each other. Again and again they striked at each other with nearly getting a hit. "This ends now Keiya!" "Indeed it does Masoj!" The two shouted at each other. Their ancestor's blade gleaming in the sunlight glowed colors as the two prepared for the final blow. The two then unleashed their ancestor's must powerful and devastating techniques which they had trained years to master. "HADOU…JENGERNAI!" Shouted Masoj. "KUROKAN…MOSTIPAI! Shouted Keiya.

The swords sent beams of energy at each other and they collided with each other in a tug of war. The two beams dispersed and the two rivals, Masoj covered in a golden light and Keiya covered in an onyx light leapt into the air. The sound of their blades clashing, which could be heard on all parts of the island as the two went right through each other.

The two landed on the opposite sides. Time passed as the two stood there motionless for a while Keiya's mask came apart and his face was exposed showing him clearly of Japanese descent and with cruel black orbs and brown hair. Masoj his armor almost completely shattered stood there completely breathless. Suddenly one of them fell down his eyes widened in shock as he fell face first into the dirt. The other turning around walked towards the other and snarled at the fallen one.

"You see now, I am the best! Me! I am the greatest swordsman in the world, you have learned you place which is beneath me!" Said the ninja as he glared at his hated adversary. Deciding to end this once and for all he pulled Masoj up by his hair and placed his sword against his throat. Suddenly a beam of light clouded Keiya's vision. "That was not part of our deal," Said the light whose voice was Porthios. Keiya snarled. "You remember well, I gave you this fight and I could easily kill right now. You are not to kill him." Keiya scowled remembering that Porthios had given him this rematch and he was not to kill Masoj, but he didn't care he only wished to kill him right this instant. "You will come with me right this instant or else I will have my men bring you too me." Threatened Porthios. A squadron of soldiers appeared with their bow & arrows aimed directly at him. Keiya with a growl threw Masoj down to the ground and sheathed his swords. A portal appeared and with a final glance at the fallen samurai he leapt into the portal. "Take the samurai to the infirmary, and go deliver this gift I promised Lyserg." A golden bracelet shaped like an eagle appeared in the arms of one of the soldiers who bowed and left.

A girl, who was running searching for her friends with determination as nothing, was going to stop her. With her wind spirit with her she rushed to the scene as she could tell she was getting close. She then came to an utter stopped and gasped at the sight before her.

Walking towards the unconscious boy in his transformed state HoroHoro then kneeled and picked him up. "Yoh? Yoh!" He shouted while shaking him gently. Yoh's eyes opened weakly and saw him. "Horo…" He said weakly reaching up to touch his face. (A/N: Better get a tissue ready you're gonna love this scene!) Taking his hand in his Trey smiled. Noticing the tiara still on he frowned and took it off and crushed it. Yoh gasped and lurched up breathing heavily. "Hey buddy, how ya doin'?" Said HoroHoro talking to him as if they had just got done playing games. "Trey!" Shouted Yoh wrapping him in a hug as tears poured out of his eyes as he was finally free from Porthios control. "It's alright dude, everything's gonna be okay. You're free now and your no longer away from us." Said Trey as a tear fell out of his eye. "HoroHoro, I'm sorry for what I tried to do, I couldn't control myself, I never wanted to kill you or the others I was so scared that I would never be free." Said Yoh as the two stood up. "Hey don't worry about it, you don't need to be under someone's control to try to kill me." HoroHoro realized that Yoh wasn't listening as he saw someone in the distance. "Anna…" Yoh breathed.

Anna had just watched the entire event and couldn't believe what she saw it was Yoh the boy she loved and he was okay and HoroHoro was there too as they were both okay. She broke into a run and didn't stop there. She in a completely unpredictable move leapt into the surprised shamans arms and hugged them both much to the surprise of them both. "Uh…Anna?" Said Yoh completely confused at this move. She realizing what happened got off them both and regained her self. "Your alive, Yoh." She said as she wrapped her arms around him. Trey no longer in his transformed state feeling that he wasn't wanted at this point started to walk off feeling a bit dejected. _I guess she still loves him after all_. He thought to himself. Anna realizing this saw him walk off and felt bad inside, she still wasn't sure if she loved him or Yoh. "Hey man, were you going?" Said Yoh breaking the hug and walking after Trey. "No where I just thought you two didn't want me to ruin your big reunion." He said coldly. Yoh then realized something that his best friend was in love with his fiancé. Yoh struggled to think of something to say when suddenly…

"GOTCHA!" A giant fiery hand reached out of nowhere and ensnared Anna. "What the!" Shouted Yoh. "It c-can't be!" Said HoroHoro remembering that fiery hand. "Oh it is indeed it is!" As the full form of The Spirit of Fire emerged sitting on top of it was none other than Hao Asakura. "Long time no see brother, and Ainu." Hao said mockingly. "Hao! Your suppose to be dead!" "Did you really think that I would be gone out of your lives forever? I have returned and now I come for revenge!" The Spirit of Fire brought Anna up to him. "Hao if you hurt her-" "What? You'll throw snowballs at me until I give in? I said Anna would become mine and now I shall make that come true." HoroHoro growled in fury and brought up his board. "Don't even think of attacking me, 1) if you tried you wouldn't hurt me and 2) I'll turn sweet Anna into ashes!" Threatened Hao. "Brother! Leave Anna out of this your place is with me!" Pleaded Yoh with his twin. "I think not Brother," Sneered Hao. "I'm not interested in you, I'm more interested in your friend." HoroHoro stood there confused. "How did you do that? That transformation?" Ordered Hao as started to burn Anna who screamed in pain. "I-I don't know it just happened!" "Wrong answer!" Shouted Hao increasing his power on Anna. "I'll ask you again and you better answer me right! How did you achieve the transformation of Arakona!" HoroHoro stood there in a tight fix he didn't remember how he did all he felt was a great burst of emotion and he then transformed. "Hao I'll make you a deal! If you let Anna go, I let you absorb me!" Hao smiled, as that was exactly what he wanted to hear. He then dropped Anna to the ground. Trey rushed to her and saw small burns across her body. "Now then Trey it's time to fulfill your part of the deal!"

He went to grab him but suddenly. "Crimson Blade!" A figure dropped from the sky and sliced off the Spirit of Fire's right arm. "Who did that!" Hao then stopped shouting as the man raised up. Wielding his katana and with his dark paladin spirit Porthios rose up and faced them. "Porthios!" Shouted Yoh drawing his katana in anger. A small smile formed on his face as he looked over them. "Well, done HoroHoro you've exceeded my expectations! To think you of all people would unlock the legendary spirit form of Arakona! For that I salute you." "Cut the talk Porthios what are you doing here?" Snarled HoroHoro standing alongside Yoh. "I'm here to congratulate you, and all your friends. You've all passed the first round with flying colors." "Enough of this, I'll take care of you now!" Shouted Hao annoyed at his interruption and lunged at him.

Porthios calmly held up his hand and a demon spirit appeared. "Abyss!" He fired a ball of dark energy at Hao. The blast hit him squarely in the chest and shattered his spirit form. Hao collapsed in a heap unconscious. HoroHoro, Yoh, and Anna stood there in disbelief. "Insolent scum, do you think you can take what I desire?" Said Porthios glaring at the body in hatred. "What did you do to him?" Yelled Yoh. "Why should you care about him? He would stop at nothing to kill you as well." "He's my brother and even though I hate him, I know there's some good in him." Porthios laughed at him. "Don't waste time with him Yoh, it's me he wants." Said Trey. "That's correct it's you who will determine the outcome of this world HoroHoro, although you have improved greatly you need to get stronger, I know that there is more power still within you." "Shut up! I hate you so much for all the things you've done and tried to do!" Porthios smiled. "Yes turn that anger into rage, give in to the hate!" Dropping his sword he held his arms out inviting an attack. "Now's your choice Trey Racer, kill me now, stab me with your ice sword fulfill your destiny!"

Letting out a battle cry HoroHoro charged at him and sliced at him with his Kori Blade. Porthios just vanished and reappeared. "You are so amusing. I'll give you a reward, since you defeated Yoh and destroyed his control device; he is now in the tournament fighting with you." "What do you mean?" Asked Yoh. "It's simple you now are participating in the tournament putting your soul on the line along with your friends." "You can't do that, force him into the tournament." Argued Anna. "This is my tournament and my island so I can make rules if I want to. I also have my eye on you Anna Kyoyama. It should now be interesting to see how well you can do in the second round of Shaman Kombat. Now then, you should all be ready for soon the world will be mine!" With that he vanished taking Hao with him as he sent a telepathic message for all his members to meet him who immediately dropped what they were doing and headed for their master's call.

"Damn him!" Shouted Anna punching the ground in anger. "Well, I wanted to enter this tournament anyway so I guess I'm in it." Said Yoh rubbing the back of his head. HoroHoro stared at them both holding his Kori Blade. It did not disappear with the rest of his transformation so it was his weapon. "Guys, let's go find the others we need to tell them this and besides we got a surprise for them." He said. The two nodded and the three ran off searching for their friends and wondering what is gonna happen now.

"Quick move! Move!" Shouted Silvia as he guided Jun, Pirika, Millie, Tamao, and Pailong through the dungeon as fast as he could. "Silvia!" "Nakota!" The Sioux ran up to them with something over his shoulder. "Who are you?" Asked Tamao terrified. "Name's Nakota, I'm a friend of HoroHoro." "Keep moving guys we're almost out of here." Said Jun. Pailong seeing Millie starting to lag behind picked her up and carried her. "The prisoners! They've escaped!" Shouted a guard who saw them. With that a squadron appeared chasing after them. "Don't let them escape or Porthios will have our heads!" The group came to a dead end and turned to face them. Silvia however noticed a slide panel. "You will surrender now, if you chose not to we will be forced to take you forcefully." Silvia's hand pushed the panel revealing an exit. "Run!" He shouted pushing Nakota and the others through. "Silvia! Quick!" Shouted Nakota reaching out for him. The soldiers charged them but Silvia held them back with his animal spirits. "What are you waiting for go now!" With that he closed the exit sealing him within. "No! Silvia!" Shouted Nakota as he rammed the wall trying to break it down. A gentle hand touched him and he saw Jun. "There's nothing we can do, we must do what we were told." She explained to him.

Breathing heavily Nakota grabbed his stuff. "Find your friends, and warn them that Porthios will stop at nothing to destroy them." The group nodded and left. Sighing Nakota heard the distant sounds of Silvia still fighting and with a heavy heart left his friend.

"What the! You guys again!" Shouted Lyserg as he encountered some of Porthios's troops. One of them held out his hand and pulled out the golden eagle bracelet. "This is for you, as Porthios reward for defeating Guile." Said the man bowing as he handed it to Lyserg. Taking the gift suspiciously he looked over it. Porthios did promise an item of great power if he won and he did defeat Guile. He was about to put it on when he heard some yelling and went to check it out.

Heading over there he meet Zelk and Dashawna along the way. "Hey Lyserg! Nice bracelet you got!" Said Dashawna. "Thanks," "YAAAARGGHHHHHH!" The three heard the screams and saw Chocolove running past them. "Run you sons of bitches! Run!" Shouted Botta thinking them idiots for standing there. The three sweat dropped then saw what was chasing them. "Go," Said Zelk and with that they started running. Lyserg tripped and fell and the wraith was about to get him when he put the bracelet on. It sparkled with a light and a beam struck the wraith. The wraith shrieked in agony and it disappeared into the bracelet. "Huh?" A loud clanking noise was heard at the bracelet then stuck on his arm. "What the! Stupid bracelet come off!" Shouted Lyserg trying to pull it off. "Finally that stupid creature is dead!" Said Botta as he and the others reappeared. "Yeah, and I think I lost about ten pounds from all that running." Breathed Chocolove heavily.

Suddenly Ryu, Manta, and Ren appeared. "Nice to see you guys are fine and dandy." Said Ren dryly. "Nice to see you too shark boy." Said Botta. "Guys we got something to tell you it's about…" Said Ryu. "REN!" Jun, Millie, and the others appeared catching up with them. "You don't know how glad I am to see all of you." Said Pirika. "Me too, we don't know what happened to Silvia he saved us, but he got caught." Said Tamao. "Well I'm glad we're all together, the only one missing is Faust and he's a turncoat." "WHAT!" Said Ren. "It's true, Faust has betrayed us and he now serves Porthios." Said Ryu. "But why would he do it. Wait I know! Because he wanted to-" "NO JOKES!" Shouted everyone at Chocolove.

"Heeeyyyyy!" Turning around then saw HoroHoro and Anna running towards them. "Trey!" Shouted Pirika hugging her big brother. "Anna, how did you get those burns?" Asked Tamao noticing Anna's burns. "It's a long story but first there's someone we'd like you to meet." She turned her head and mentioned for someone to come out.

He came out slowly and when his figure appeared: Tamao gasped, Ren clutched his heart in disbelief feeling like it was about to burst, Chocolove's and Lyserg's jaws hit the ground, Ryu fainted, and tears stormed out of Manta's eyes. Standing before them was none other than…

"Y-YOOHHHHHHHH!"

Yoh's voice: What up everybody this is my first time so then, next time on Shaman Kombat! We pretty much have a big party at our reunion, and I get introduce to our new friends, Ryu and Manta tells us what happened between them and Faust. Lyserg experiments with his bracelet. Ren and Pirika And HoroHoro and Anna spend some time together I knew I should've bought the camera! Unfortunately it ain't all fun and games. As Porthios calls his members forth and we learn of the second round, Also Nakota and Jeanne appear and it looks like we get a new friend sweet! Next time on Shaman Kombat! First round over Second round begins! Tamao why are you staring at me like that?


End file.
